


Before I Let You Walk

by cairusvt, punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Dear Lover, [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Filming, Handcuffs, I kneel only for him, Lee Chan is a sin and I am nothing but a sinner, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Side Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Vouyerism, well... sugar Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Wonwoo's really pent up and he just wanted a little release from stress. But he didn't think meeting dino99 on this app would turn his life over the way it did.Title from Get On Your Knees by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj... I feel like that pretty much summarizes the fic on itself.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Dear Lover, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933723
Comments: 55
Kudos: 165





	1. Dear Lover, Head Straight For the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags and I hope you enjoy because i sold what's left of my soul to post this

Wonwoo takes a deep breath and rethinks all the key decisions he's made in his twenty five years of living that had led him to who he is today. Then he checks them one by one to see where the fuck it all went wrong. 

He drops his bag and groans as he sees King sleeping on his pillow again. The all black cat seems to hate just about anything and anyone _but_ Wonwoo's pillow and Wonwoo always wakes up with fur in his mouth or his hair and some people might think he's losing hair from the amount that comes off when he shakes his head. He flips the light on in his studio type apartment, which is fancy wording for not being able to afford an apartment with actual walls to separate the bedroom from the kitchen, and he flops on his bed. His shirt still smells like coffee beans and it's probably the only good thing that comes from working at a twenty-four hour open cafe. He takes a deep breath and rests his eyes for a moment and he flinches when he feels something pressing on his chest. He sees King pawing at his chest and Wonwoo stares at the uncharacteristically calm approach on him and it all fades away when King scratches him through his shirt. Wonwoo hisses and lets him climb up his chest, letting him rest on his chest and he figured a quiet night like this would be perfect right before his day off tomorrow. 

Wait.

No.

Fuck that. 

Wonwoo needs to get laid. 

God, how long has it been since his dick's been touched by someone other than him? The last thing his dick felt that's even remotely intimate is Soonyoung accidentally spilling ramen on him and promptly wiping his crotch with a towel. "Bro, shut the fuck up. I'm just wiping your dick, it's not weird." Soonyoung quips so Wonwoo kicks him off him and ignores his laughter as he runs to the bathroom to save himself.

And that was weeks ago.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Soonyoung, he's right. You need to get laid, Won. It'll help." Jihoon explains to him days ago over their rare lunch hang out. (Rare since Wonwoo is usually working all day, Soonyoung is packed in his dancing studio teaching kids beginner level hip hop, and Jihoon is usually asleep around this time and Hansol would be a good boyfriend and text Wonwoo why Jihoon is MIA. Wonwoo scowls at Jihoon's smug grin and Wonwoo has half a mind on testing if a coffee mug is a good murder weapon.

"Dude. Jihoon sided with me. Oh my God." Soonyoung screams and Jihoon hits his arm.

_"Hello, guy on the phone here, assholes. Someone hold me up so I can see Wonwoo's annoyed scowl."_ Jun's phone rings from Jihoon's phone and Jihoon smiles before picking his phone up and turning it to face Wonwoo.

"Har har. You don't get to lecture me about getting laid. Your boyfriend's in Korea and you're back home."

_"Oh, me and Seungcheol are very open. He once sent me a video of him getting railed. It was amazing."_ And yeah, they need to stop talking about sex while having lunch.

"Dude. Jun's getting more action than you." Jihoon adds and Wonwoo's scowl deepens. again. 

"Alright. Everyone get off my dick."

"But Wonwoo. The problem here is that no one _is_ on your dick." Soonyoung adds and Wonwoo grabs his ear and twists it back.

"I appreciate your very unwanted concern," Wonwoo says with a smile, ignoring Sooyoung's cries for help, "but I can assure you my dick is fine. Just because I'm not getting laid or something doesn't mean my life is shit."

"Well. Having sex is different than just masturbating Wonwoo. Lots of factors." Jihoon says and Jun nods on his phone. 

_"Factors."_ Jun supplies. Ever so helpful. And Wonwoo feels like he's watching T.V. with Jun on the smaller side of the screen while jihoon lectures him about sex.

"Sex comes with intimacy. Feeling someone, touching them, that factors a lot of psychological shit. did you know that if you masturbate too much you might get erectile dysfunction? Something about your dick getting used to your hand and not an actual living, you know, _hole_." Jihoon explains with the straightest face like he's just explaining to Wonwoo the history of music. 

"Why the fuck am i getting fucking sex ed? If you want to lecture anyone about masturbating talk to him." Wonwoo lets go of Soonyoung's ears and Soonyoung hisses as he rubs his red ear. 

"Oh, Soonyoung's getting dicked, Won. Tall dude. Apparently really hung." Jihoon says, again, with a straight face, and Wonwoo groans. 

"Okay. Enought talk about sex and dicks and holes and masturbating. Please. This is one day we get to hang out." Wonwoo pleads and Jihoon shrugs.

_"Well. I guess this isn't the right time to say that Seungcheol asked me if any of you wanna bang him on cam, then."_ Jun says and Wonwoo reaches for Jihoon's phone to end the call. Soonyoung and Jihoon laugh as Wonwoo sits back and Soonyoung pulls out his ringing phone only to answer Jun's call.

  
  


Wonwoo's thoughts derail when he hears the notifications from the shower. He finishes up and dries himself as he picks up his phone and he sees a couple of messages already. But one account stood out the most since it's pretty fucking obvious he's just down for a good time. His profile picture is just a photo of him in front of a bathroom sink, one leg propped up on the sink to show white stockings and his legs hide where his dick would've been. But that doesn't hide the fact that it's obvious he's not wearing anything else. 

Wonwoo's not really into that kind of stuff, all the dressing up and making themselves look pretty, but damn. 

_**dino99:** hey _

_**dino99:** u dtf? _

No subtlety, no dancing around. Just how Wonwoo likes it.

_**jww:** yeah. _

_**dino99:** well i'm alone in my hotel room right now _

dino99 then sends a photo of a bathtub filled with water with his knees breaking above the surface of the water and the light glaring off the water right between his legs.

He's a tease. And he's a good one, too. 

_**jww:** omw _

_**dino99** : oh and btw _

_**dino99** : if you have a med cert claiming you're clean _

_**dino99** : we can have much more fun _

Wonwoo regrets ever cursing his boss behind his back for making them get tested at the beginning of the month. He should probably work twice as hard as thanks to him. So he ransacks his desk for his papers, takes a photo and then folds it to fit in his wallet, and he's running out of his door so fast he thinks he hears King fall off the bed. But he's a cat so he's probably fine. 

  
  
  


Wonwoo feels just a little out of place when he finds the hotel on the address dino99 sent him. He watches from the street as the building gleams in the night light and Wonwoo gulps before walking in. He can feel a few glances on him, seemingly knowing that he should probably not be here, and he was about to bolt out of the building when dino99 sent another message.

_**dino99** : tell the receptionist that you're here for Mr. Lee _

_**dino99** : the password is dino _

Wonwoo stares and just as he looks up, he catches the eye of the receptionist and Wonwoo puts on his customer service smile as he walks up.

"Uh, I'm here for Mr. Lee." Wonwoo says and she smiles and nods. He types some things on the keyboard and then smiles back up at Wonwoo.

"Password?"

"Dino?" Wonwoo says, unsure. Maybe he's getting punked. Oh my God. If he is being filmed right now, looking absolutely ridiculous as he runs towards the possible ass he's about to get, he's gonna looks so fucking pathetic.

"Right. Here's your visitor pass. Just head over to the elevator to your right and someone will lead you to Mr. Lee. Have a good night." she says with a smile and Wonwoo bows when she does. Wonwoo flips the golden card and blinks at it as he walks towards the elevator and when the security by the elevator sees him, he leads him towards an elevator on the furthest end and he smiles at Wonwoo as he presses the button for him.

"Just press the button going up, and the elevator doors will close. Have a good night sir." he says and Wonwoo does as she says and bows at the guy as thanks. 

Okay he's definitely getting punked. 

There were only a few buttons on the side and the one he pressed has PH embossed on them. Wonwoo stares and every ticking second that passes by with him inside, he feels like the floor is gonna open under him and he's gonna end up on those japanese entertainment shows that's only purpose is to prank people. 

But it doesn't happen. 

The door of the elevator opens and he sees a face smiling at him as it does. dino99 was smart to crop his face out of his photo because if Wonwoo saw him like that with a face like this, he'd immediately think it's a scam. 

" _Jay-double u- double u_?" 

"Yeah. Wonwoo's fine. Are you dino99?"

"Nice to meet you, Wonwoo. I'm Chan." And wow. Okay. He's just wearing a bathrobe.

"I hope it's okay. i didn't think I'd need to bother myself with getting dressed up when you're on your way already." dino- Chan, says, and Wonwoo smiles.

"Less work for me." Wonwoo says and Chan takes his hand and pulls him inside. 

Chan looks him up and down as he walks backwards, leading Wonwoo inside the room, and Wonwoo can't help but stare back. His eyes are pretty. Soft and bright and it pierces through Wonwoo with every gaze. His nose to his lips are just, like, textbook depiction of Wonwoo's highschool wet dreams, everything innocent put in the least innocent light, and Wonwoo flinches when Chan stops walking. 

"You're built way better than you did in your profile's photo." Chan comments and yeah, Wonwoo needs to update that. After months of joining Jihoon and Soonyoung, and sometimes Seungcheol, in the gym, he's bulked up a bit and his lean figure to begin with seems to just emphasize that way better than any of them could've thought. 

"And you're a lot younger looking. You're older than twenty, right?" Wonwoo asks and Chan laughs. 

"I get that a lot. But yeah. I'm actually twenty two. You're not about to deflower a clueless twink, Wonwoo."

"Damn. I mean. I wouldn't have minded." Wonwoo says and Chan's eyes glint as he smiles.

"Hey Wonwoo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still in your clothes." Chan says and he turns. Wonwoo stares dumbly as Chan leaves him in the middle of the very large room and Wonwoo stares as Chan walks off and slips the robe off of his shoulder and let it fall to the floor as he crawls up the king size bed. 

Right. 

Wonwoo hastily strips every layer of clothes he has, pulling out his wallet and keeping it between his teeth as he strips down to his underwear. He walks up to Chan, who looked absolutely pristine on the bed, tapping away on his phone like Wonwoo's taking hours to get naked, and Wonwoo slips the xerox copy of his medical certificate and throws his wallet over his shoulder. He crawls on the bed as well, sitting right over Chan's thighs and picks up his phone before leaving it on the bedside drawer. "Uhm, I was-" "Yeah. Here." Wonwoo cuts him off and he shows Chan. Chan smiles at him and takes the piece of paper from his hand, reading it as thoroughly as he can in under five seconds, and he's throwing it away and pulling Wonwoo in for a kiss. 

And Wonwoo's head is just swept completely clean. All that he can think of now is Chan's soft and barely there touches on Wonwoo's neck and his eager tongue trying to slip past Wonwoo's lips. 

"Let me lead." Wonwoo says, pulling away a bit, and he didn't give him any time to process this before leaning in and taking Chan's head in one hand and his other hand holding Chan's side. Something seems to affect Chan differently because he's moaning into the kiss not even a second later. 

"You're loud." 

"Sorry."

"Don't be. By all means, scream as loud as you want." Wonwoo says and he licks Chan's upper lip before grabbing his torso and flipping them over. Chan's on top of him as he lies back. Chan flushes on top of Wonwoo and Wonwoo rakes his eyes over Chan's bare skin as slow as he can. Chan fidgets a bit and Wonwoo smiles when he tries to hide himself from Wonwoo. So he grabs Chan's knees and spreads him open. He stares openly at his dick. hardening now on top of Wonwoo's underwear, and he looks up only to find Chan blushing. 

"I thought this wasn't your first time?"

"It's- It's not!"

"Then why are you acting like you haven't been fucked before? Does being watched turn you on?" Wonwoo asks, honestly just curious, and Chan's blush just turns a brighter shade. Wow. 

"Oh, i'm so gonna have fun with you." Wonwoo says and Chan bites his lower lip as he presses his hands on Wonwoo's chest. hea leans down slowly and kisses Wonwoo softly. Wonwoo finds the tenderness almost comical so he slips a hand in between them and wraps his fingers around Chan's dick

"Do you wanna just skip the foreplay or what? I'm pretty pent up so i'm not gonna last that long on the first round." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"I'm prepped. I'm good." Chan insists and Wonwoo nods. He lifts Chan up a bit to sit on his stomach as he tugs his underwear down and Chan stares.

"Okay. I said I prepped but I don't think I'm prepped for that." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"I'm not that big."

"Yeah, well. I haven't... I'm not that much of a slut, too. I can't take that without more prep." Chan insists and Wonwoo nods. So Wonwoo does what he thinks is the only right way to go.

"Do you want me to like, do it for you?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. 

"Do it quick. And tell me when you're about to cum." Chan says, grabbing for something on the bedside drawer and he hands Wonwoo the lube. 

This part, Wonwoo's all too familiar with. 

He carries Chan and lies him down on the bed, asking if he wants to do it this way or lying on his stomach and Chan flips himself on his stomach. He grabs a pillow and hugs it as Wonwoo settles himself in between Chan's legs and Chan's ass was just on full view. He's got really firm and really soft ass cheeks, Wonwoo's almost reminded by Soonyoung's challenge to find an ass better than his and Wonwoo smiles at the thought of finally finding it. Chan keeps letting out these soft whimpering noises every time Wonwoo so much as squeezes his thighs so Wonwoo leans down and has some fun for the both of them. 

And yeah, Jihoon has called him out for being an ass man. And to be clear, Wonwoo can definitely appreciate tits. Both for men and women. But there's just something about the feeling of having thighs shake right in front of his eyes as he licks and kisses them that has him craving for them. Jihoon thinks it's an obsession but Wonwoo thinks it's just because God was kind enough to gift him with a tongue that works better on skin. 

Which is why he smiles smugly as he pulls away from Chan's ass, wiping at the spit on his cheeks, and watching as Chan breathes hard.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Chan asks, more frustrated than mad, and Wonwoo smiles as he leans forward and pressed himself down on top of Chan. Chan groans when Wonwoo's dick slots right between his ass and Wonwoo wraps an arm around Chan's neck, forcing his chin up. 

"You ready now?" Wonwoo asks and chan nods, gulping. 

"Not like this. Turn me around." Chan asks and Wonwoo hums.

"Or I can fuck you like this and then flip you around after." Wonwoo asks, whispering right on Chan's ear, and Chan shivers.

"O-okay." Chan says and Wonwoo kisses him, turning his face towards him, before pulling back. 

Wonwoo kneels behind Chan, spreading his ass as he aligns his dick on his hole, and Wonwoo pushes in slowly. Chan moans on the pillow he's holding and Wonwoo has to stop when Chan's ass clenches around his dick. It was wet from the excessive lube Wonwoo used for Chan's comfort and it was so fucking warm. Unnaturally warm that Wonwoo would call it more feverish than just warm. But after a second, Wonwoo pushes in a bit more and instead of clenching harder, Chan moans and his lower body relaxes. Wonwoo watches as Chan completely melts as he pushes into the hilt and Chan shudders, clenches hard once and then goes pliant again. Wonwoo can see his shoulders move erratically and he wraps an arm around Chan's torso before leaning in and kissing his shoulder. "I.. I came." Chan says, eyes, unfocused as Wonwoo watches his face from over his shoulder, and Wonwoo feels a mix of pride and shock and just pure surprise. 

Wonwoo pulls out as slowly as he can dn Chan whines when he sits back up.

"Shit. Dude are you, like, okay?" Wonwoo asks and he flips Chan to lie on his back only to find him frowning.

"Why did you pull out?"

"You said you just came!"

"So?"

"So? So I panicked."

"Don't. I'm fine. Fuck, your dick is fucking amazing. It's the first time I came untouched and I'll be damned if it's the last time." Chan demands and he sits up and pulls Wonwoo for a kiss.

"Fuck me. Come on." Chan says, pleads, and Wonwoo feels something in him break when Chan smiles with a bit of drool still dripping on the side of his mouth. 

So Wonwoo did. 

This time, Wonwoo props a pillow under Chan's ass and fucks him on his back like that. He either watches like a pervert when Chan whines and moans when he pushes in or he kisses the moan form Chan's lips only for Chan to hum as he licks inside Wonwoo's mouth. 

And out of all of Wonwoo's hook ups, he can't remember one that has as much kissing as this. It's almost like Chan's starved of it. Needs it to satisfy something in his gut as he begs Wonwoo to go faster. So Wonwoo hooks Chan's knees over his elbows and leans forward, folding him in half as he fucks him as fast as he can, and Wonwoo cums when he sees Chan cum splatter on his own chest, reaching his chin and lips. And since Wonwoo's so used to using condom, he just keeps pistoning inside Chan as he cums and he only remembers when Chan gasps and jerks himself off, ripping another orgasm out of himself and Wonwoo feels a bit of his cum spill when he fucks completely in. 

And, God. Chan's voice breaking as he gasps is like a new kind of fucked up music to Wonwoo's equally fucked up head. He lets go of Chan's legs and lets him wrap them around his waist, keeping him inside, as Wonwoo leans down, panting.

"Fuck." Wonwoo manages to say, panting an inch away from Chan's face, and Chan lifts a hand on Wonwoo's hair.

"How long do you need before you can go again?"

"What? You just came! Like three times!" Wonwoo says, laughing. And Chan hums. 

"Your dick is just fucking amazing. You fuck like you haven't fucked in months." Chan teases and Wonwoo huffs out a laugh. 

"More or less."

"What?"

"I told you. I'm pent up."

"You're telling me that you're keeping this from everyone else? Shame on you." Chan says, eyes half lidded, and Wonwoo couldn't help but lick at the beads of cum on Chan's chin. He licks up to his lower lip and Chan gasps when Wonwoo takes his lower lip between his own lips. 

Turns out, Wonwoo didn't need much for round two. 

He didn't even have to pull out. 

Chan basically just screams his name as he fucks him again and this time, Wonwoo pins his arms to his sides as he fucks Chan. He threatens Chan to cum only on his dick or he won't cum at all and Chan spasms at the thought that he ended up cumming on his stomach. It was a weak and pathetic looking orgasm but he can see on Chan's face just how good that felt for him. Wonwoo then leans down, pinning Chan's arms over his head this time, and something about that turns Chan on even more because he's shaking and gasping as Wonwoo kisses his neck and cum covered chest. 

"I'm gonna fill you up now, babe." Wonwoo says, the pet name falling out of his mouth subconsciously, and Chan whimpers as he nods. 

And Wonwoo would never admit to Soonyoung being right, not even if he's held at gun point, but thank fucking God for Soonyoung telling him to get laid. 

Wonwoo can feel his eyes roll back to his head as he cums and he couldn't help but wrap an arm around Chan's back as he held him down. The sounds Chan emits as he gets filled for the second time that night is just levels above the best porn Wonwoo's ever seen and Wonwoo wants nothing but to record every little thing. 

And then it hits him. 

Wownoo pulls himself up, not pulling out of Chan, and he smiles as Chan's limp arm tries to reach for his shoulder only to fall when he's completely up. Wonwoo stares at the sight, seeing his dick still lodged inside chan and Chan's dick in a limbo between hard and limp and he smiles at the cum leaking on the tip. 

"Hey, uh... Can I take a pic of this? Us?" Wonwoo asks and Chan peaks an eye open, gasping, and he grins. 

"Pervert." Chan accuses him, but his smile says something more along the lines of _yes._

"You're just as big as a pervert as I am, Mr. Lee." Wonwoo says, running his hands on Chan's sides and Chan gasps as his cheeks flushes bright pink. Pretty. 

"Yeah. You can. I trust you, Wonwoo." Chan says and Wonwoo looks around only to find his problem.

"Shit."

"What."

"My phone's over there."

"Then get it and take a picture.""

"I want a picture of me still in you." "

"Pervert." Chan says again and he groans.

"My phone. Come on. I'm... sore." Chan whines and maybe Wonwoo is a pervert for getting a bit turned on by that.

Wonwoo reaches for Chan's phone on the bedside table and swipes to access the camera without unlocking the phone. Wonwoo smiles at the sight and Chan tilts his head to the side a bit and peaks one eye open as he stares up. Then he smiles.

"Better hurry up or you'll get hard again." Chan teases and Wonwoo huffs. He takes a few photos with Chan covering his face with his arms and Wonwoo places a hand on Chan's waist just to make Chan gasp. Wonwoo then locks Chan's phone and leans down to kiss Chan's neck as he slowly pulls out. 

Both of them shudders at the feeling and Wonwoo feels spent after just cumming twice. This is by far the best sex he's had, since like, ever. Chan then crawls to the bedside drawer again and pulls out something he hands to Wonwoo and Wonwoo stares at the small yet heavy plug he's only ever seen through the screen of his phone and he grins as Chan folds his knees and spreads his legs for Wonwoo. Wonwoo gently pushes it inside Chan and he moans as it pushes past the thickest part and sits snugly right in his ass. 

"God. I wanna like, eat you out so bad right now." Wonwoo confesses and he kisses Chan's thighs.

"Later. I'm gonna call for room service. Anything you want? It's on me." Chan offers and Wonwoo's really a pervert for wanting to order food he can eat off of Chan's skin. 

  
  
  


After Wonwoo's not so quick shower(hotel showers are the best and pent house showers with fucking buttons are the best of the best) He comes out with just a towel around his waist and sees Chan lying on the bed with his bath robe back on, watching T.V.

"I was afraid I lost you back there. I figured you were probably having sex with the shower too given how much you were moaning." Chan teases and Wonwoo shrugs.

"Oh definitely. It was a better fuck than you." Wonwoo teases and Chan scoffs.

"I've never had an unsatisfied customer, Wonwoo. And you obviously aren't gonna be the first." Chan says and instead of walking around to lie on the other side of the bed. Wonwoo moves towards Chan and pressed himself next to Chan, pushing him on the middle of the bed as he lies back on Wonwoo's chest.

"Obviously. You were amazing. Best I've ever had, really." Wonwoo says, wrapping an arm around Chan's torso and Chan tenses and then leans to the touch. 

"I was a bit rough, though." Wonwoo admits and Chan hums as Wonwoo rubs his nose at the back of Chan's neck.

"It was okay. I like a bit of pain." Chan admits and Wonwoo hums. 

"I hope you're okay with post sex cuddling. Because you're not gonna be able to kick me out of this room until tomorrow morning." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"I'm starting to feel like you like being inside the room more than being inside me." Chan says, turning around and, woah. Okay. Chan's whole demeanor from earlier is definitely different from his post sex self. His eyes are softer, round and heavy lidded, and his lips are in a permanent smile at the edges. Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck, pulling himself up to lean closer to Wonwoo and Wonwoo falls for it when Chan leans in only to stop after a second. Wonwoo groans and Chan smiles before letting Wonwoo kiss him. 

When the room service knocked on the door, Chan had to pull Wonwoo's head off of his neck before scrambling to his feet. He waits a bit and opens the door when he hears the elevator door close. Chan pulls the cart inside towards the bed and Wonwoo sees Chan smiling at Wonwoo's hard on tenting under his towel as he moves closer. Chan takes off the lid of the plates on the huge ass cart and Wonwoo stares at everything.

Apparently, Chan thought it'd be fun to order something that's enough to feed a party of five. Chan immediately grabs for the plate of roast beef and what looks like a bowl of salad and Wonwoo stares as Chan cuts up the stake into smaller pieces and then dumps it in the bowl of salad. Chan just smiles as he takes the bowl back to bed and Wonwoo looks around and figures the plate of pasta was safe enough. He follows Chan to the bed, leaning their backs on the head of the bed and Wonwoo smiles as Chan rests his legs on top of Wonwoo's thighs. 

Wonwoo was a bit surprised at how easy it was to talk to Chan. Chan asks him if it really has been a long time since Wonwoo got laid and Wonwoo admits that it's because of his job. He can't have his dick sucked because his work is sucking the life out of him already and Chan laughs at that. Not like Chan would understand struggling for money. But Chan insists that he's not that rich, he just has "sponsors''. Whatever that means. Chan also admits that he falls back on the app when he's stressed at work and he's glad for the release. And he likes it more when his partner takes the reins and just fucks him good. And yeah, Chan says this while rubbing his legs on Wonwoo's thighs and Wonwoo smiles. Wonwoo leaves the plate on the bedside drawer to his side and Channel does the same with him and after a bowl, Chan's seated on Wonwoo's lap, moaning as Wonwoo nips at his neck.

"Want you to ride me." Wonwoo says and Chan shivers.

"I'm still a bit tired."

"Really? That's a shame. I was gonna ask if i can film it, too." Wonwoo says and Chan tenses. Wonwoo pulls back and watches Chan's confident persona break away into this soft and pliant, people pleaser who is just starving for attention. 

"I wanted to show it to my friends and brag about how good you were. How you let me cum in you. How you came from just my dick." Wonwoo feels like he's grasping at straws trying to keep up but Chan takes a deep breath and nods. 

"I'll do it."

"And you want me to film it?" Wonwoo asks. Not like he'll let anybody see how good Chan is on his dick but he can see how this is affecting Chan. how it sinks under Chan's skin and heats him up from the inside out. 

"Yes. Please." Chan says and Wonwoo's mouth starts to water. 

Taking off the towel around his waist was easy and unraveling Chan's bathrobe feels the same as opening a christmas present. Chan's skin was perfect. Soft and smooth and warm to the touch. Wonwoo also likes how sensitive his whole body is. reacting to every little touch and grasp and Wonwoo feels like jumping for joy when Chan whines a high pitched cry when Wonwoo kisses his nipple. they both locked eyes and immediately knew what's to come next. 

Chan has both hands gripping at Wonwoo's hair as Wonwoo licks and nips at his chest, sucking on his nipples to hear him more, and Wonwoo only stops when Chan's grip on his hair becomes more painful than pleasurable. 

"Aren't you sensitive." Wonwoo teases and Chan huffs.

"Wanna fuck now." Chan says, gasping. And Wonwoo watches as Chan leans closer and kisses Wonwoo. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Chan's torso and rests his hand over his ass. He trails a finger over the plug and Chan gasps into their kiss. 

"Wanna see you pull it out." Wonwoo says and Chan whimpers. Nodding.

Chan pulls away, turning around to face away from Wonwoo, and Wonwoo takes the robe off of Chan's shoulders. Chan juts out his ass a bit, knowing just how to angle himself to present himself to any eyes that'll spare him a glance, and Wonwoo can't be blamed for getting hard at the feeling of Chan's dick pressing against his as Chan reaches back to hold the base of the plug. Chan looks over his shoulder, almost like asking for permission, and Wonwoo smiles as Chan pulls it out slowly and lifts his ass up to show Wonwoo the cum leaking his now twitching hole. Wonwoo has half a mind to lean in and lick him clean himself but he promised Chan something and that's what they'll stick to, for now. 

Wonwoo grabs Chan's phone and holds it up as Chan pumps Wonwoo's dick back to complete stiffness. Chan aligned it over his hole and Wonwoo press record when the sight of Chan's flexing thighs presents themselves in front of him. Chan moans as he fucks himself on Wonwoo's dick and he chances a glance at Wonwoo only to widen his eyes and then turn away when he realizes what Wonwoo's doing. 

"Aww. Is my baby camera shy? You were giving me such a great show, babe. Come on. Keep going." Wonwoo urges him on and Chan's legs shake under him as he tries to keep himself elevated. Chan was whining, calling out to Wonwoo in soft pleading cries, and Wonwoo just feels a bit bad for enjoying every little embarrassed sound Chan lets out. So Wonwoo grabs Chan's waist by one hand and fucks himself up. Chan chokes and almost falls over but he manages to sit himself down on Wonwoo's thighs as he feels Wonwoo's full dick inside him again.

"Is this what you wanted?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. whining. 

"Wanted daddy to fill me up." Chan says and Wonwoo can't help but get harder at the name.

" _Daddy_? You really are a slut, huh baby?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods as he lifts his hips up only to fuck hismelf back down.

"Want daddy to cum in me again." Chan pleads and this time, Chan turns to look over his shoulder, staring at the camera, and Wonwoo cuts the video and drops Chan's phone. 

Wonwoo wraps his hands on Chan's waists, fucking up as Chan goes down, and they both moan at the feeling. 

"Daddy huh?" Wonwoo says, groaning as Chan fucks himself faster and harder on Wonwoo that it's making a louder sound than Chan's moaning.

"Please. Harder. Wanna feel daddy for a week." Chan begs and the daddy thing is really affecting Wonwoo more than it should. 

"You kinky fuck." Wonwoo sits up properly now, pressing his chest on Chan's back, and he wraps an arm around Chan's torso to grab for his dick.

"Get up and face daddy." Wonwoo whispers and Chan gasps as he stops moving. Chanthen lits his hips up, pulling Wonwoo's dick out of him, and crawling with wobbly knees to position himself properly for Wonwoo.

"You're pretty good at following orders, aren't you?" Wonwoo teases and Chan smiles as he sits on Wonwoo's lap with spit dripping from the side of his lips. Chan takes Wonwoo's dick again, now like it's nothing, and he starts fucking himself on it. 

This time, Wonwoo just lies back and watches.

" 'M gonna cum. Gonna cum." Chan whines, not slowing down on his pace, and Wonwoo watches as Chan tries to keep it up.

"Touch me. Please." Chan begs and Wonwoo stares.

"I want you to cum on just my dick, babe. Can you do that for daddy?" Wonwoo's kind of irked by the weight of the word coming from him, referring to him, but Chan's reaction was worth it. Chan nods, bites his lips hard Wonwoo's scared it'll draw blood, and Chan ends up just grinding back and forth on Wonwoo's dick before he places his hands on his thighs and cums hands free on Wonwoo. Spilling on Wonwoo's stomach as he spasms on top of him. 

"Pretty." Wonwoo says, reaching to hold Chan's head up, and Wonwoo smiles.

"But you're not done yet, baby."

" 'M tired. Please." 

"Don't you want daddy to cum in you?" Wonwoo asks and Chan looks absolutely torn. 

"You can... You can fuck Channie's mouth." Chan says and Wonwoo groans. If his dick gets any harder he'll probably pop a vein. 

"You're really tired, aren't you baby?" Wonwoo asks, sitting up to let Chan lean on his chest, and Chan nods. 

"But I wanna make you cum." That's probably the sweetest, most fucked up thing Wonwoo's heard of in such a long time. 

"What if daddy fucks you on your back, baby? You don't have to do anything." Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

"Use Channie." Chan says and Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck that sounds so fucking hot and so fucking wrong. 

Wonwoo flips them around as gently as he could and Chan groans when Wonwoo pushes in. Wonwoo reassures him that "Daddy's close." and Chan just lies there, smiling, pliant, and playing with Wonwoo's hair as Wonwoo fucks him hard. When Wonwoo cums, Chan chokes at nothing and Wonwoo feels a bit sorry that he can't stop himself from fucking inside of him. 

Wonwoo pulls out immediately and rubs a soothing hand on Chan's thighs and he kisses Chan's shoulders as he brings him in closer and flips them around. He lets Chan lie on top of him until he's back to himself again and Wonwoo just rubs Chan's back, telling him how good he was in the softest voice he can conjure up, and Chan rubs his cheek on Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo lets Chan sleep like that for a while but wakes him up gently to clean up. They're gonna need more than just towels this time and they're definitely gonna need to change sheets. 

Chan's head was still in cloud nine when Wonwoo let him sit back on his chest in the bathtub after a while of scrubbing under the shower. Chan rests his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, kissing at his neck here and there, and humming as Wonwoo runs his hand down the inside of Chan's thighs. 

"You back to earth yet?" 

"No. I think you fucked my brains out. I feel like you fucked my brains out." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"I'm serious. That was the most amazing sex ever. You knew just what i was asking for without asking for it and when you called yourself daddy I just about lost my sanity." Chan fesses up and Wonwoo can't help but feel giddy at the praise.

"You were good too. So good for me." 

"No. Stop. Any form of praise goes straight to my dick and I can't anymore. Not tonight."

"How about I insult you? Or are you into that too?"

"Depends on your vocabulary, i guess. Don't call me a slut or I'll ride your dick right here."

"Bathtub sex. I'm kind of into that." Wonwoo teases and Chan jabs his stomach with his elbow and Wonwoo laughs. This is nice. Wonwoo hasn't had a night like this in so long. And he's already dreading how long it's gonna take before he gets another night like this.

  
  


The both of them decided to finish off the rest of the food in their underwear and their very luxurious and soft bathrobes. The both of them talking about their past hookups and all the mishaps that happens in them. One time Wonwoo explains how awkward it was when he met up with a guy who ended up a top as well and Wonwoo told him how the night ended quickly when Wonwoo left. Chan then explains the time he had met up with someone that happens to be a bottom too and instead of calling it quits the two of them had fun taking turns on fucking each other with Chan's toys. 

Which ends up with Wonwoo following Chan as he shows him the rest of the toys in the bedside drawer and Wonwoo thinks he hasn't seen any of this in real life. But the one that caught his attention is the weirdly shaped dildo at the end.

"Oh that's a... I guess by definition it's a dildo of a dragon's dick."

"That... makes sense." Wonwoo says, flipping the thing over.

"I also have an extender but i don't have it here."

"Extender?"

"Like. A sleeve you can wear on your dick that will make your dick look like that. But you obviously don't need that with that weapon between your legs." Chan takes the toy out of Wonwoo's hand and sets it back inside.

"That's... okay, wow. You're not fucking with me are you? That's an actual thing." Wonwoo says and Chan rolls his eyes.

"Some of us like getting fucked by monster cocks, Wonwoo. Don't kink shame me. It's people liek me who can take dicks like yours so shut up." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. 

They lounge around the terrace, Chan offering Wonwoo a beer or two, and Chan being an absolutely amazing man by taking pics of Wonwoo chilling in the penthouse suite. Chan even went so far as to sit on Wonwoo's lap and slip Wonwoo's hand inside his robe as he took a pic from above, cutting off his face from the frame but making Wonwoo look chiseled by the angle. Chan insists that the angle has nothing to do with it but Wonwoo was too preoccupied by staring at Chan's bare chest. 

At around three in the morning. Chan eventually passes out next to Wonwoo on the couch overlooking the city line. Wonwoo tugs at Chan's robe, hiding as much skin as he can since he can't get up to get a blanket from the bed without waking Chan up, and he wraps an arm around Chan's waist. Just so he won't roll over and fall on the floor. Just because of that, No other reason. 

When Wonwoo woke up to the sun in his face, he found Chan already awake and on his phone but still in his arms.

"Breakfast's on its way." Chan says, sparing him a glance, and Wonwoo smiles.

"I think you meant good morning daddy." Wonwoo teases and Chan groans.

"Speaking of. I was gonna ask this later but... Do you, uh.. do you have plans today?"

"It's my day off, actually."

"Oh. Right." Chan says, looking disappointed. Wonwoo's a bit endeared he thinks Wonwoo has plans.

"Chan. That means no. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah. i really meant it when i said i want you to fuck my mouth." Chan says and Wonwoo almost chokes on air.

And so Wonwoo washes up and brushes his teeth and comes out of the bathroom just as Chan pulls the cart in with their breakfast. "This time I only ordered one thing." Chan reassures him but then pulls off three lids to show what looks like fifty pancakes separated in three plates. Chan grins at him and Wonwoo just sits back on the couch and watches Chan move the pancakes on the coffee table and then just pours and ungodly amount of syrup on a severely buttered pancake. Wonwoo enjoys the free fresh fruits and he basically just finished those off with a bit of pancake. 

And then Wonwoo suggested taking a shower. 

He probably should've seen it coming but he still can't help but be taken by surprise when Chan asks if he could join. And then asks if he can kiss Wonwoo. And then, when they're making out under the warm spray of the very expensive shower, Chan asks if he can suck him. 

And who the hell would say no to that?

So that's how Wonwoo finds himself leaning against the glass walls of the shower area, gripping Chan's hair in one hand as he holds himself up against the glass with the other because Chan is promptly sucking the living hell out of him. 

Wonwoo can feel his knees weaken at Chan's attempt at deep throating him and no matter how hard he tries, his gag reflex just forces him back. But that doesn't stop Chan. If anything, it seems like he's being fueled by spite to take Wonwoo's cock deeper in his mouth. And good God. Wonwoo's gonna have this image burned in his head for future jerk off sessions.  Chan's wet hair was pulled back by Wonwoo's hand and his lashes are stucka nd heavy with drops of water, His soft lips are stretched around Wonwoo's length and Chan does this thing where he looks up with these innocent looking eyes that just makes Wonwoo want to fuck his mouth more. 

And that, too. Chan wants him to go hard.

"Wonwoo." Chan says in a disappointed voice and Wonwoo sighs. The head of his dick is resting just on top of Chan's lower lip and he does his best to keep standing.

"If I go any harder you'll choke or something!"

"Exactly!" Chan says and he takes Wonwoo's dick back in his mouth and laps at the slit. 

Fuck it. 

Wonwoo grabs Chan's head with both hands and he looks down and fucks himself slowly in Chan's mouth. Chan gags and splutters but he's pulling Wonwoo's hips to come closer. So Wonwoo did. And when Wonwoo had his whole dick inside Chan's mouth, he pulled back until just the head was on Chan's tongue before pushing back in. And that's the start of the rhythm Wonwoo builds eventually and Chan adjusts by relaxing his throat when Wonwoo pushes in and sucking when Wonwoo pulls out. And in a Wonwoo like fashion, he didn't last that much longer.

Just the mere face that Chan was making was enough to push him off the edge. But his throat was something else. When Wonwoo was closing in on his orgasm, he pulled out completely and before he could pump his dick to chase his own orgasm, Chan wraps both of his precious little hands around his dick, sucking on the tip as he jerks Wonwoo off. And that's how Wonwoo cums. Wrapped around Chan's little pretty fingers as he swallows every single drop of cum before getting up and licking the insides of Wonwoo's mouth. 

Wonwoo figured it'd be rude not to return the favor so he pressed Chan's chest on the glass wall and fingers him until he's shaking and cumming on the glass. Wonwoo licks his fingers clean in front of Chan and that's when Chan demands Wonwoo to fuck him again. 

Chan was basically on his dick until lunch came in and Wonwo had already orgasmed twice after their shower and Chan had three. Wonwoo challenges Chan to cock warm him inside his ass while they eat their lunch and Wonwoo had to tell him how much " _daddy will love it_ " if he did it for him to finally agree. 

They did it once after their lunch by the window, asking Chan if he likes the idea of people looking up and might see him getting fucked helpless by the window. And then one more on the sofa in the terrace, Chan cumming so much when Wonwoo told him how loose he's become. And then one slow and a tad bit tender round on the bathtub. Wonwoo has Chan relaxing on the tub as he fuck him gently and pulling out when Chan cums only to finishe himeslf above the water to cum on Chan's face. 

By five in the afternoon, Wonwoo's dressed up and ready to go. He thinks his balls have never been this empty before and he smiles when he sees Chan come out of the bathroom in a long sleeved shirt rolled up to above his elbows and slacks that are custom made by the look of his ass. Wonwoo went on and went out first, to at least give them a bit of time frame instead of being seen leaving together, and Chan gives him a timid, kind of shy wave before the elevator doors closed. Wonwoo smiles and he keeps that smile until he's out of the building and on the bus ride home. He decided to buy take out for dinner today and he can't wait to sleep peacefully tonight. 

King welcomes him with a loud and angry greeting and Wonwoo apologizes for not giving him enough food. He gives King a can of the good tuna he knows he loves so much. He puts it in a strainer to drain the oil and liquid in the can and he rinses it under running water before putting it in King's bowl.

"This is a one time treat okay? I'm doing this because I got a treat, too." Wonwoo says and King completely ignores him and shoves his face on the bowl of tuna instead. 

Wonwoo falls back on his soft bed, smiling to himself as he stares at his ugly gray ceiling, and his phone chimes in with a message.

_**dino99 sent 18 attachments** _

_**dino99:** I thought daddy might want to show these off <3  _

Wonwoo scrolls at the photos and the lone video he has of Chan and he saves them all on his phone, sends them to all his emails, and even saves them in two of his Google Drive accounts. 

_**dino99:** just so we're clear _

_**dino99:** you can show these off to your friends daddy. Because i sure as hell am sharing this with mine _

Wonwoo's gonna go insane. 

But he can cope. It was a weekend and he still has sunday tomorrow morning. He smiles to himself and picks up the photo where Chan was looking back over his shoulders, Wonwoo's dick was almost completely inside him, and his hand was on Chan's waist. He sends it to their group chat and followed it up with a "you told me to get laid so" And then he adds the kissy face emoji just rile them up even more. 

Soonyoung blows up their group chat almost immediately and Wonwoo laughs. He ignores and mutes their group chat as he changes into sweatpants and a shirt and by the time he's done, he finds King sitting on his pillow. 

"Fine. Take the pillow. Nothing's gonna be as soft as his ass anyways." Wonwoo says, both to King and to himself, and he finds that he thinks it's pathetic either way. He carries King out of his pillow, flips it over, and lets King rest on his chest as he lies down. 

Back to reality. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dear Lover, This is Heaven in Hiding

It was a month later when he saw him again. And if you ask Wonwoo, it felt like a month too long. But this time, it was better, it didn’t have that five minutes of them trying to see what fits where and it just starts as soon as they touch.

Wonwoo was just about to clock out when he received yet another of Chan’s photos. He gets them almost daily since they’ve parted ways and this time, this time Wonwoo breaks. He can handle a lot of things and if he was gonna be honest, he doesn’t really like most of the stuff Chan seems to like. Again, the whole crossdressing thing. He’s not against it but it doesn’t really get things going for him, you know? But this? This one has Wonwoo stiffening in his pants.

“Hey Cheol. Could I maybe resched my day off tomorrow instead of the next day?” Wonwoo asks Seungcheol, his manager at work. Yeah Jun didn’t waste any time jumping him when Wonwoo started working here and they’re still strong up to this day.

“Uh, sure. But are you sure it can’t wait a day?” Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo smiles apologetically. The caption of Chan’s photo rings in his head.

**_I got this for daddy. Don’t you wanna play with me?_ **

“Nope. I- uh. It’s urgent. I’m really sorry.” Wonwoo says, smiling and hoping Seungcheol’s soft heart would ebdn for him this one time.

“It’s cool. I’ll take care of it. Have a good night Wonwoo!” Seungcheol calls out and Wonwoo’s sure he’s gonna have more than just a good night. He thanks him one last time before bowing and running out. 

Wonwoo comes back home to give King enough food and water for tomorrow and he dressed up a bit to at least make himself feel like he deserves to strut the gold visitor card he still has from the last time. They led him to the same elevator door as before and Wonwoo unbuttons the top of his shirt and rolls his sleeve as the elevator brings him up. 

**_dino99:_ ** _ I’ve been wearing this for hours _

**_dino99:_ ** _ I didn’t think this was all it’d take for you to break _

The elevator doors open and Wonwoo pushes through the door and toes off his shoes and takes off his bag as he heads for the bed. He sees Chan sitting on the bed in his trademark bathrobe outfit and Wonwoo smiles as he moves to the edge of the bed and Wonwoo sees it. 

A black, thick, leather collar sitting on Chan’s neck and from the looks of it, he’s wearing nothing but that and the robe.

“Hi.” Chan says and he pulls Wonwoo to stand between his parted legs and he;s already unbuckling Wonwoo’s belt and pants as he looks up at him.

“We broke your record last time right? Cumming four times.” Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

“I’m thinking we can set up a new record. What do you think?” Wonwoo asks, tilting Chan’s chin and slipping a finger under the collar and tugging at it. Chan gasps, nods, and Wonwoo smiles.

“Good boy.” Wonwoo says and Chan preens at the praise. Wonwoo takes off his glasses and strips as fast as he could before crawling up and pulling Chan close to him.

This time, Chan starts off by asking Wonwoo for permission if he can suck his dick. Wonwoo smiles and nods and he sits back and lets Chan take the lead. Which he finds out to be the wrong thing to do.

“Want you to tell me what to do.” Chan says, hands on Wonwoo’s dick, licking at the head. Wonwoo stares at him as he smiles and something tells Wonwoo this is more than just being told what to do.

“Really?”

“I wanna do good.” Chan says and all he does is bat his eyelashes at Wonwoo with his dick in his mouth and Wonwoo’s a goner. 

He tells Chan what to do the entire time. When to stop, when to move, when to breathe. And the feeling of being in control is absolutely addicting especially when Chan starts to choke but still keeps his throat on Wonwoo’s dick until Wonwoo pulls him up by tugging at his hair. Chan gasps for air but he smiles up at Wonwoo. And fuck, does he look the best like this. 

Wonwoo pulls Chan up on his lap and smiles as he tells Chan to ride him. Chan whines at first and Wonwoo knows it’s because he’s better at taking whatever than he is at doing anything. Wonwoo knows he’s not a fan of exerting effort in sex and he enjoys watching Chan doing his best to do as he says. 

Wonwoo’s dick was lubricated enough with just Chan’s spit but Wonwoo’s not gonna pass up a chance to pour lube down Chan’s ass and finger him open as roughly as he wants to. Chan gasps and shakes on top of him but he just tells Wonwoo he wants more. When Wonwoo had enough of Chan’s panting for now, he stops and tells Chan to fuck himslef on his dick. 

He can clearly see the effect his vulgar words have on Chan, how he lets himself go every time he’s in the least bit degraded. How he drools and opens up for more. He spreads his legs apart as much as he can as he takes Wonwoo’s dick in him and Wonwoo’s sure he gets off more on the attnetion than the actual sex itself. Chan was leaking continuously on his own stomach, painfully hard, and Wonwoo ran a finger down from the tip down to the base and Chan smiles and whimpers at the touch.

“So big. Hurts so good, daddy.” Chan says, panting, and Wonwoo just knows he’s gonna end up having an unhealthy daddy kink just because of Chan and his filthy mouth.

“I tried using my toys weeks ago.” Chan says, leaning forward and gasping as he has Wonwoo’s whole dick in him. 

“I missed daddy’s cock so bad but none of my toys feel this _good_.” Chan says, words dripping like honey and Wonwoo licks it all up by sucking on Chan’s lower lip before shoving his tongue in his mouth and sucking on the tip of his tongue.

Chan starts moving, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and straining his thighs as he pushes himself up and lets gravity do the rest as he goes down while Wonwoo just sits back and enjoys the show. Wonwoo tells Chan he’s doing better than he did last time and he almost laughs at how much he shivers at that. Chan looks absolutely gorgeous like this. He wears ruin like no one else. He managed to make himself look like a mess but in a way that makes you think he intentionally did it. Like every streak of drool on the side of his mouth are brush strokes of pure lust and how the sweat, the slick sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, was nothing but a highlight to tell you how good Chan looks with the taste of salt on his skin. How each strand of his hair that ends up plastered on his forehead are nothing but organized and planned positioning, enough to cast a shadow over his eyes but not enough to hide the want in his gaze. Wonwoo finds himself thinking back to his hookups years ago with girls and their cheap makeup smudging on their face and his mind finds a more sinful image by painting Chan with red lipstick smudging his cheeks and Wonwoo’s dick. 

Wonwoo didn’t last much longer, still not used to Chan’s warmth and his masochistic need to take Wonwoo down to the hilt every thrust, and Wonwoo cums with no warning but his hands coming onto Chan. One hand on his waist, pushing him down as he cums, and his other hand on Chan’s neck, finger hooking under the collar and pulling him in to lick up his mouth. 

Wonwoo pulls Chan back, watches him with his tnogue out and waiting for Wonwoo, as he stops fucking himself on Wonwoo’s dick. Wonwoo’s mind replays everything and his own thoughts ring in his head. 

Wonwoo’s sure he gets off more on the attnetion than the actual sex itself

“Get up.” Wonwoo says and Chan’s face breaks into a frown.

“But i haven’t-” 

“I said get up.” Wonwoo says it again, more sternly, this time, and Chan whines as he lifts his hips up to pull Wonwoo’s cock out of his ass. Wonwoo flips them over and sets Chan down on the bed and takes Chan’s hand, moving it over his ass. “Don’t let any of it come out.” Wonwoo says, leaning down to kiss the skin under the collar, and Chan moans, nodding. Wonwoo opens Chan’s bedside drawer and he smiles as he sees it. He pulls it out and crawls back in between Chan’s thighs, showing it to him.

“I wanna see you cum just from this.” Wonwoo shows it and Chan whines.

“But I want you to fuck me.”

“I thought you told me i could play with you?” Wonwoo asks, taking Chan’s hand away and pressing two fingers inside his ass as he leans forward and kisses Chan’s parted lips.

“Don’t you want me to play with you?” Wonwoo asks and Chan grabs Wonwoo’s wrist when he starts curling his fingers inside and Chan screams when Wonwoo leans down to lick at his nipples as he keeps curling his fingers.

“Y-yes. More. More. ‘M close. ‘M close, ‘m close, daddy. Please. Please I-” Chan kept taking deep breaths and Wonwoo pulled his hand out only to lube up the dragon dildo he still finds a bit weird but if it does the job then so be it.

Wonwoo presses the tip on Chan’s twitching hole and Chan preens at the feeling of being opened up. The toy is definitely thicker than Wonwoo and Chan chokes when the toy is completely in. “I can… It’s weird. I can feel it moving your cum.” Chan says and Wonwoo has to take a deep breath to keep himself from passing out. His dick definitely is on it’s way to getting hard again so he needs Chan to cum already or else it’d be embarrassing on his part. 

He fucks Chan with the toy and Wonwoo was right. Being spread open and being watched was what got him off. He soaks up attention and he knows just how to present himself to whoever’s watching. A hand on his neck, fingers playing with his nipple, a palm on his stomach, it’s enough to make Wonwoo scream internally. But it apparently was also enough for Chan to reach his orgasm and this time, Wonwoo leans down and takes the head of Chan’s dick in his mouth and he lets Chan tug on his hair as he cums in Wonwoo’s mouth. 

Wonwoo swallows a bit but manages to keep some in his mouth enough to pull out and let Chan lick his own release from his tongue. Chan hums and groans at the taste like he’s absolutely in love with it and Wonwoo shoves the toy completely back in as he tries to memorize the taste of the inside of Chan’s mouth. 

Chan pulls him away, gasping, and moaning right next to Wonwoo’s ears, and he smiles dopely at Wonwoo.

“I… Fuck. I don’t even know what to say. Will you marry me?” Chan says, trying his best to keep his eyes open, and Wonwoo laughs.

“I would if it was legal. And if you actually loved me for more than just my dick.” Wonwoo says and Chan hums.

“But I do! I love your hands too. And that fucking tongue. God damn.” Chan says, sucking on two of his own fingers, and Wonwoo groans at the sight of Chan dragging his fingers on his tongue.

“You like my tongue that much? Alright.” Wonwoo says, pulling Chan up to sit, and Wonwoo lies down next to him. He raises his arms and Chan watches him. 

“Take the toy out and ride daddy’s tongue. Come here.” Wonwoo says and Chan whines. He does as he’s told and Wonwoo laughs at his eagerness. 

Chan fits his knees over Wonwoo’s shoulder, his folded legs under Wonwoo, as he braces himself by holding onto the bed frame above Wonwoo’s head. Chan hovers his ass for a while but Wonwoo was impatient and honestly starving for it. He’s wanted to eat him out since the last time and now he can. Wonwoo only regrets not asking Chan to film everything because Chan is moaning and gasping and screaming while Wonwoo’s just having the time of his life, licking and sucking and thrusting his tongue past Chan’s rim. There’s no other place like heaven for Jeon Wonwoo like being in between quivering thighs as he eats someone out. If Chan gets off on attention, Wonwoo probably gets off on the vocal and visual proof that he’s making his partner feel good as fuck. And his experience with regards to being in between pretend legs will probably make for a longer resume than his work experience resume so he knows what to do and where to lick and when to take it further. 

When Chan is screaming and begging “ _ more! Fuck! Channie feels good, daddy. Keep going, want some more. Please! _ ” Wonwoo knew he’s feeling the peak of it all. The place where Wonwoo can keep going and it’ll feel good for however the fuck long and if Wonwoo takes it further, they’ll cum. So Wonwoo keeps at it for a while more, licking and lapping at the cum dripping from Chan’s rim but he tastes nothing aside from each and every plea that comes out of Chan’s mouth. 

When Chan ends up slipping, his trembling thighs not being able to hold his weight anymore, Wonwoo figured he’s had enough fun with him. So Wonwoo taps his thighs, lifts him up so he’s sitting on Wonwoo’s chest, and then promptly carries him up and flips them so Chan is lying on his back and Wonwoo’s lifting his ass up. Chan immediately hugs his knees to his chest and swallows as he holds Wonwoo’s stare before pushing in two fingers and diving down to lick at his rim. Chan didn't last a minute after that and he shakes, letting go of his legs as he cums on himself. 

Wonwoo does his best to set Chan down gently and he crawls forward to jerk off on top of Chan, kissing him and nipping at his chin and jaw and then cumming on him as well. Wonwoo was about to wipe his hand down on the sheets when Chan held onto his wrist and brought his hand up to his mouth. He licks Wonwoo’s hand free of his cum and Wonwoo gets hard just by it. His hard on is more painful now, like it’s tired and still recovering, but Wonwoo can’t control when it comes up. 

“You think you can handle getting fucked one more time?” Wonwoo asks and Chan blinks slowly and nods.

“Daddy can fuck me as may times as he wants.” Chan says. Wonwoo kisses his filthy mouth and wonders how it can taste like heaven and sin at the same time. 

Wonwoo fucks Chan like that, Chan on his back, whining and unmoving, as Wonwoo tugs on his collar and pulls at his hair before pulling him in to bite his neck. Wonwoo made sure to fuck Chan gently, after all he put him through, he figured his little Channie deserves the treat. So Wonwoo mixes rough hands with his gentle thrust and Chan all but falls apart from it. He ends up tugging on his own collar as Wonwoo pulls at his hair, craning his neck like his presenting Wonwoo his collar, and Wonwoo licks at the exposed skin before breathing cool air over it. Chan shivvers, hands flying at the pillo on his head, gripping it so hard that he can hear it rip a bit. Chan ends up just repeating a mantra of  _ “daddy, daddy, daddy.” _ when Wonwoo starts closing in on his orgasm and Chan surprises them both by cumming when Wonwoo fills him up. 

Wonwoo’s panting. He has drool dripping out of his lips and the back of his throat is dry from breathing from his open mouth. His arms are burning and his thighs are screaming from over exertion but the sight of Chan under him just negates all of that in an instant.

Lee Chan, as Wonwoo has come to figure out, is a sin, and Wonwoo is nothing but a lowly sinner. Wonwoo has used the term fucked out for so many times before, countless times before, but now, looking down at him, Wonwoo sees a proper depiction of the phrase. Chan’s legs are open and unabashedly so, the insides of his thighs are slick with cum, spit, and lube and his dick is once again lying half hard on top of him. His whole stomach is painted with cum and his chest is the same. Both nipplesa re hard and perked up and fuck does Wonwoo want to taste. His arms are thrown over his head, lifeless and weak, while his neck is just a mess of teeth marks, blooming hickies, and sweat. His face just tips the whole scene off. He has his eyes closed, lips parted as he gasps for air, and Wonwoo’s mind zeroes in on the streak of cum that’s plattered on the right side of his face, beads of cum on his eyebrows and on top of his pretty cheeks just taunting Wonwoo and Wonwoo feels himself get hard.

Chan groans. “Daddy. No more. It hurts.” Chan whines, placing a hand on Wonwoo’s abdomen, punching him away, and Wonwoo gets fully hard inside of Chan. 

“Sorry baby. But it’s your fault.” Wonwoo says, fucking himself completely in and Chan chokes on a gasp. Wonwoo grabs Chan’s phone on the edge of the bed and starts recording.

“You were good, baby. Such a good hole for daddy.” Wonwoo says and Chan’s dick twitches.

“Look at that. You really do like getting praised, don’t you baby? I bet you like getting watched, too.” Wonwoo teases and Chan peaks one eye open and groans when he sees his own phone in Wonwoo’s hand.

“Daddy~ I… don’t.” Chan says weakly, his cheeks flushing a brighter pink, and Wonwoo whistles.

“You're getting tighter baby. Do you want another round?” Wonwoo ask. Bluffing. He himself is a bit oversensitivve form cummign so much but Chan seems to just glow from it.

“I… You can, if you want to.”

“Aren’t you sore?”

“I am. But… you can keep going. Channie can take it. Cha-” Chan looks away from the camera and closes his eyes. “Channie’s a good boy.”

Fuck. 

That’s fucking hot.

Wonwoo ends the video and leans down to Chan's face and kisses him tenderly. Chan hums and melts at the kiss. 

“I’m just teasing you, baby . I’m spent, too. But just knowing you’d let me use you is really fucking hot. You really are a good boy, aren’t you? Daddy's good boy.” Wonwoo whispers and Chan hums. Wonwoo pulls out of Chan and this time he uses the sheets to wipe Chan clean before lying down and letting Chan wrap himself around him. 

“I meant it, you know… I… It wasn’t just sex talk Wonwoo. I would let you use me whenever you want.” Chan says, hearing him say it in such a serious voice shakes something inside of Wonwoo. 

“Of course. I know that.” Wonwoo says and Chan hums as Wonwoo runs his fingers through his hair. 

Wonwoo also leads Chan to the bathroom to clean up, and fingers Chan gently to get the cum out and Chan apologizes for getting hard. Wonwoo just kisses him under the shower as the bathtub fills up and then they make out in the tub until the water turns from hot to almost cold.

Chan lies down on the couch as Wonwoo strips the bed off of it’s sheets and Chan tells him there’s a spare on the cart outside. Wonwoo walks out and finds the cart by the elevator. Wonwoo pushes the cart in and changes the sheets in a minute and he walks back to Chan and carries him over his shoulder before dropping him on the bed. Chan laughs the entire time and he looks up at Wonwoo as he giggles on the bed. 

This Chan is another kind of Chan he hasn’t seen before. A soft and more tender Chan. No hint of anything that’s even remotely sinful on his face and he’s movements were more brisk and extended. He rolls himself on the bed with his arms extended over his head and he laughs as Wonwoo flops next to him on the bed.

"So... I may have another day off tomorrow." Wonwoo says, smiling as Chan turns to eye at his face and he rolls around again, moving closer to Wonwoo until he's close enough to wiggle around and place himself on top of Wonwoo. 

"Is that so?" Chan asks, hands parting Wonwoo's robe to press them softly on top of his chest. Wonwoo nods and he runs his palms on top of Chan's knees and drags them up to his waist. Wonwoo watches his robes part as his hand goes under and seeing Chan's soft dick on top of him, feeling his balls on his skin, is just something that toes the line between innocent to downright filthy. 

"Does that mean I get to play with you all day again?" Chan asks, leaning down. One of his hands stays on his chest, anchoring his weight by pushing down on it, while his other hand runs up Wonwoo's neck and plays with his skin there. 

"Probably. Do you have something in mind?" Wonwoo asks and Chan's cheeks flushes as he nods. 

"You told me last time that you're into gaming, right?" Chan asks and Wonwoo definitely didn't expect that.

And that's all Wonwoo's fault. He should've known better than to think Chan won't find a way to get what they both want. 

"Dude, come on. At least try to pretend like you're trying." Wonwoo says, trying to control his breath, and Soonyong lets out a frustrated groan.

" _ Look,  _ asshole _ , I don’t even play this stupid thing. Be thankful I’m humoring you by fucking trying. _ " Soonyoung says and Wonwoo smiles at succeeding in annoying Soonyoung.

" _ He’s just messing with you, Soon. _ " Jihoon's voice speaks through his headphones and Wonwoo laughs.

" _ Besides, it’s him who keeps stopping and going silent. _ " Jun offers and Wonwoo smiles when Chan lets out a quiet whimper, probably hearing what Jun said. Wonwoo ignores the screen in favor of pushing Chan off his chest, holding him up in front of the laptop screen and watching him cover his mouth as he holds his waist and grinds his dick inside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I told you my connection is bad." Wonwoo says and Chan's thighs tenses on top of him as Wonwoo wraps a hand around Chan's dick. Wonwoo grins as Jihoon complains about them ruining his sunday morning and how Wonwoo needs a new hobby they can all support but Wonwoo just laughs. It may just be him laughing at Jihoon's comment but it could also just be him enjoying the view.

"Hey, i asked you guys if you wanted to. You all said yes." Wonwoo says, then he locks eyes with Chan and places his hands on his waist. "You wanted this." Wonwoo says and Chan moans. Loud.

Wonwoo's eyes widen and he hears a chorus of confused sounds through his headphones.

" _ The fuck was that? Soonyoung, are you watching porn while we're playing? The fuck, dude _ ." Jihoon complains and Wonwoo and Jun laughs.

" _ I'm not! _ " Soonyoung defends himself and Chan whimpers as Wonwoo lifts him up a bit by his waist and thrusts his hips up as he pulls Chan down. Chan whimpers and shakes and Wonwoo takes off the headphones and unplugs it from Chan's laptop. 

" _ Dude why the fuck would i even need porn? My boyfriend is literally just outside making me breakfast. _ " Soonyoung retorts back and they all fall silent.

" _ Boyfriend. Wow. You finally got tied down _ ." Jun teases and Soonyougn kept screaming that " _ It’s not like that, asshole! _ " 

All the while, Chan was biting his lips, trying to hold himself up as Wonwoo grinds them together. "You got tighter when they heard you." Wonwoo whispers, leaning in next to Chan's ear and then kissing the skin below it and trails down more kisses as he goes lower and lower towards his neck. Chan's ass spasms again, something Wonwoo's come to love and something he found out is only triggered by Chan's exhibitionist streak that makes Wonwoo not regret saying no to this. 

After they slept like that, naked and a little heated from Chan's offer, Wonwoo dreamt of actually doing it and it ended up with him waking up painfully hard. Chan finds it endearing, of course, and took no time in offering his mouth for Wonwoo to use. Then after that, Chan pulls out a laptop that probably costs more than his apartment’s rent for three months and Wonwoo downloads and sets up the game as he messages their group chat, asking to play. There was a chorus of complaints and comments on how Wonwoo's life is basically empty but they were all online as soon as Wonwoo logged in. 

So Wonwoo sets up the laptop on the table in the one room he didn't even know the penthouse had, it looks like a typical study with a desk and a huge chair in the middle with a glass floor to ceiling window on the side. It didn't take much for Wonwoo to get hard and Chan obviously didn't need much prep from last night. So by the time Wonwoo had his headphones on, listening to the other three catch up, Chan was already sitting on his dick, arms wrapped around Wonwoo's neck as he hooked his chin on Wonwoo's left shoulder, away from the mic of the headphones. 

The game started and Wonwoo cannot focus. Hearing the game and everyone talking seems to affect Chan more than they both initially thought and by the time Soonyoung screams in glee for killing another player, Chan spasms and ends up leaking on Wonwoo's shirt. Wonwoo had half a mind to stop, thinking maybe this is too much, but when he pulls Chan forward, letting his avatar hide inside a room while he checks on Chan, he finds him completely blissed out, licking his lips as he pants and he pulls Wonwoo closer for a sloppy kiss. Wonwoo then hears everyone asking what's going on and why he's hiding and Wonwoo makes up an excuse of fixing the connection. Wonwoo pulls Chan back to his chest, letting him grind down on his dick whenever he likes, and Wonwoo thinks he deserves a medal for still carrying their four man team on his own, bec Jun and Soonyoung are shit at games and Jihoon can't be bothered to put in any effort at all, while having Chan literally squeeze his dick every now and then. 

_ "Wait, Wonwoo. Cheol told me you had something to do today." _

"What?"

_ "You asked for your day off to be moved. And you're spending it playing PUBG?"  _ Jun asks and Jihoon laughs.

_ "Oh my God, dude. That's so fucking sad. _ " Jihoon teases, because he's an annoying piece of shit, but Soonyoung comes to the rescue.  _ "Hey, last time Wonwoo got a day off he got laid by hot-angel-twink, remember? Maybe he has a dick appointment later." _ Angel twink fits Chan so nicely he might call him that from now on.

_ "Or he has one right now."  _

_ "Are you doing that cliche porn scene with him riding your dick while we're talking? Because if you are, I will kill you with my bare hands for dirtying bro time."  _ Jihoon accuses him. Wonwoo knows they're just making fun of him but Chan's face looks worried and panicked but all it does is make him squeeze around his dick. Wonwoo pressed a finger over his own mouth, telling Chan to keep quiet, as he smiles and speaks up.

"Maybe I do have him on my dick right now? What? Do you guys want to see?" Wonwoo says, staring right into Chan's eyes, and Chan bites his hand as he cums all over Wonwoo's shirt. 

Wonwoo smiles, getting more turned on every minute that passes, and he hears Jihoon scoff.

_ "Is your boy toy really into that? Dude where did you find him? Sounds kind of shameless to me."  _ Jihoon comments and Chan moans, louder, under his hand, and Wonwoo smiles.

"You guys saw the picture, right? Soonyoung even asked for his number."

_ "That was before me and Mingyu were a thing, okay! Shut the fuck up." _ Soonyoung defends himself but it all just makes Chan squirm.

_ "Dude, he looked like those porn stars that capitalizes off of looking like they just turned eighteen. I'm not above to saying I’d want to fuck that, too."  _ Jihoon says and Wonwoo loves how crude his friends humor is because this is everything Chan had wanted. Praise and humiliation and all of it happening with him trying to hide himself.

_ "Hey, maybe if you freaks are into kinky shit, you can invite Cheol with you." _ Jun suggested, obviously just trying to keep the joke going, but Chan squirms on Wonwoo's lap and Wonwoo had to mute the laptop because Chan's literally shaking.

"Hey, hey. Chan. Are you okay?" Chan nods, panting, moaning, and he pulls Wonwoo's hand up to his stomach and up to his chest, wanting to be held and touched.

"I'm gonna unmute this now, okay?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. 

_ "Like I said, Jun is a sick, kinky fuck and he'd probably get along with your boytoy, Wonwoo. So come on, let us meet already." _

"Why do you guys wanna meet him that bad?"

_ "Dude is he into getting gangbanged?" _ Jihoon asks and Chan's face breaks into a deep, uncomfortable frown.

_ "Okay, that's a bit too much, Ji." _ Soonyoung says and Wonwoo thanks Soonyoung for being the only empathetic one in their group.

_ "I'm obviously just kidding. Wonwoo knows that." _ Jihoon says and- oh. 

Chan's hard.

"I don't know, Soon. Maybe he might actually be into that." Wonwoo says and Jihoon cackles so loud as Soonyoung audibly sighs.

"What? You guys aren't down to a little group sessions between bros?" Wonwoo asks, leaning down to kiss Chan's shoulder, and Chan whimpers. He tries to keep himself quiet with both hands over his mouth so Wonwoo takes hold of his wrist. He gives him a pointed look before pulling his hands away and Chan bites his lips.

_ "As much fun as that is, note the sarcasm, I wouldn't be caught in the same bed as Soonyoung." _ Jihoon says and Wonwoo laughs.

_ "Just me? So you'd be fine with Jun? Or Wonwoo?" _ Soonyoung accuses and Jihoon laughs.

_ "Oh I've had sex with both of them. Wonwoo's my first, and only, time bottoming."  _ Jihoon says it like it's a common knowledge and something about it has Chan drooling.

"Yeah. Jihoon is a typical top, though. He was tight all throughout and he got soft as soon as I was in. I had to suck him off after." Wonwoo adds and Soonyoung kept screaming.

_ "I am honestly so hurt that you two didn't ask me to come with. Or even just ask me to watch." _

_ "Sorry Jun, we didn't know about your voyeuristic needs back then. But we can have fun when you're back here."  _ Jihoon jokes and Wonwoo has to mute his mic again because Chan is gripping his shirt so tight and he's breathing heavily. "I'm.. Im close. Please. Daddy." Chan pants out and Wonwoo groans. Wonwoo unmutes the laptop and he grins as he lifts Chan up and holds him there as he fucks up at him, fast. 

Wonwoo's never exerted this much force and strenght and effort into doing anything at all but fuck does Chan look ethereal coming undone. Chan squirms and cums so hard it reaches Wonwoo's face and Wonwoo smiles as he pulls Chan down on his lap, burying his cock back deep in him. Chan kisses Wonwoo's neck, arms lifeless around Wonwoo's shoulder, and Wonwoo's dick twitches at how Chan has gone from tight to just tender and warm.

"Hey guys, one more round?" Wonwoo asks in the middle of their banter and Chan bites the skin of his shoulder as Wonwoo gropes his ass and pulls him up, pressing him on his chest again as he plays another round with his friends. This time being able to juggle carrying their team while Chan pants as he thanks  _ daddy _ for "using me like how i wanted you to." Wonwoo made plans for them all to meet up again next week before ending the call and making Chan ride him there, with the laptop camera on filming Chan as he turns around and faces the camera. He rides Wonwoo until his thighs are shaking and spasming and he thanks Wonwoo when he finally cums inside his ass. 

Chan stays seated on him like this. Wonwoo's softening dick still inside as Chan kisses him and Wonwoo soaks up every moan Chan lets out. "This is gonna sound pathetic but I uh..." Chan trails off, looking down, and Wonwoo splays a hand on Chan's thigh as he uses his other hand to lift his chin up.

"You can tell me. You trust me, right?" Wonwoo asks and Chan leans to the touch.

"I, uh... were your friends serious? Earlier?" Chan asks and wonwoo laughs softly.

"Nah. They're just really dumb. They didn't mean any of it." Wonwoo reassures Chan and he tenses.

"What?"

"I was gonna say I'm okay with it..." Chan says, looking away, and Wonwoo takes a couple of moments before finally understanding what Chan meant.

Wow... Wow, okay. 

"You... you're okay with... all of us?" Wonwoo asks and Chan blushes from the neck up.

"It's nothing. I didn't know they were joking." Chan deffends and Wonwoo tilts Chan's face to look right at him and Chan's eyes wavers before holding Wonwoo's gaze. 

"I don't care if you're okay with it. I don't like sharing my toys, do you understand?" Wonwoo asks and Chan whimpers and nods. Wonwoo's not really sure where it came from, but the thought of Chan being under someone else's hands, his body being pressed against someone else's body... It just doesn't sit right with Wonwoo. 

After their now routinely scheduled shower, Chan asks Wonwoo to call room service for food while he makes a call and Wonwoo watches as Chan goes back to the study. By the time the food had come up, Chan was still in the study and half an hour later, he finally came out.

"That's one hell of a phone call." Wonwoo says Chan smiles shyly.

"Sorry. I... it's uhm... work. It's really been kicking my ass for a week and I-" "Nope."

"What?"

"Starting now, you're not allowed to do work related activities. No calls or messages or emails." Wonwoo demands and Chan frowns.

"But I-" "You," Wonwoo gets up and grabs Chan's phone in his hands, "are on a day off. You're only allowed to hold your phone to take photos or videos. With my permission." Wonwoo offers and he waits and weighs Chan's reaction and he just blushes and nods.

"You deserve a break. Come on, we can eat and then I want to fuck you in the terrace." Wonwoo says and Chan hums as Wonwoo drags him back to the bed. 

True to his words, Wonwoo sits Chan on his lap and they talk as Chan takes turns feeding himself and Wonwoo. When half of their food is gone, Chan gets off of Wonwoo's lap and drags him out to the balcony. There's an outdoor jacuzzi big enough for maybe eight people and next to it are beach chairs that can recline to almost a lying position. Chan drags Wonwoo out to one of the chairs and before Wonwoo could pull Chan in for a kiss, his phone rings once again on the bed. Chan physically deflates and he hated seeing Chan like this. Lifeless and sagging at the seams. So Wonwoo goes back to bed and turns off Chan's phone and then connects his phone to the built in sound system in the room and blasts a really loud song.

"There." Wonwoo says, smiling, and Chan smiles up at him.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Our time outside of the real world is the only stress free time i get to have in such a long while and I want you to have that too." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles. It's a pathetic attempt at a smile but Wonwoo's gonna focus on the effort and nothing else.

"I know I said no work anything, but if you wanna rant about work, you can." Wonwoo says, sitting next to Chan and Chan turns his head.

"What?"

"Ranting helps. My boss is Jun's boyfriend but Jun lets me rant to him without letting it get to Cheol. He knows it's just stress talk and that it helps. So I'm asking if you wanna do that." Wonwoo offers and Chan blinks.

"Stress talk?"

"Stress talk."

"Wow. I don't even know where to begin." Chan says and he turns to face Wonwoo, sitting with his legs crossed.

"How about, why you even have this job?" Wonwoo adds, giving Chan a starting point, and Chan sighs so heavily it's almost comical.

"Oh, that. Well that's actually the only source of all the stress in my life." Wonwoo watches Chan scowl and Wonwoo can't help but find it adorable.

"I got it because my dad's like, high ranking. So now every single achievement I have is seen as something I only got because of him." Chan complains and he sees Wonwoo smiling.

"What. This funny to you?" Chan asks, looking ticked off, and Wonwoo just smiles and shakes his head.

"Oh no. I was just thinking about how this is probably why you have a daddy kink." Wonwoo teases and Chan blushes.

"Asshole." Chan says, pushing Wonwoo down on the chair as he gets up. Wonwoo grabs his wrist and pulls him back. 

"Oh no. Come on. Tell daddy about your daddy issues." Wonwoo teases and Chan hits his arm as he laughs.

"Well, it seems to me that you're overworking yourself trying to prove something to everyone else." Wonwoo offers, staring at Chan, and Chan shrugs.

"I'm not. I'm just showing them that I am capable and that I deserve my position." Chan says and Wonwoo nods.

"Yeah. That's literally what I said."

"No it's not."

"Look. Do you think you're doing your best? For your, I don't know, company? For the job? Are you doing your best with your job?" Wonwoo asks and Chan blinks at him before nodding.

"Then there's nothing to prove. I mean, you can afford this suite. You're doing far better than I am." Wonwoo teases and Chan laughs.

"Well you seem like you're doing great at your job. You work at a cafe, right?" Chan asks and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at that.

"You smell like dark roast coffee last night. And before, too. I loved it." Chan says, smiling, and Wonwoo smiles too. He grabs Chan's hands and he pulls him to the side to stand up as Wonwoo straightens out his legs before making him sit on his lap again. Wonwoo just loves feeling Chan's thighs on his. 

"My job is fine. I work eight hours a day and I can have four hours of paid overtime whenever because we're always understaffed and it's enough to get me and my son by." Wonwoo says and Chan's face turns into a confused frown.

"What?"

"I meant cat. But he hates me and growls at me and bites me when I don't pay attention so he's basically just like a son to me." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"Does that work?"

"What?"

"Biting to get your attention."

"You don't have to find out. My attention's all on you." Wonwoo says and Chan rolls his eyes like it's gonna hide the blush on his cheeks. Wonwoo pulls Chan down to lick at his neck and Chan gasps as Wonwoo's hand slips in between them to cup his dick..

"Hey, I wanted to try something, too. I think you'll like it." Wonwoo says against Chan's skin and Chan nods.

"Aren't you gonna ask what it is yet before you say yes?"

"I trust you." Chan says and Wonwoo can't even begin to say just how bad of an idea it is to blindly trust him like this. 

But that's how they ended up in the hotel cafe on the second floor. Wonwoo had dressed Chan up according to what he liked and he made Chan wear really skin tight pants and a loose button up shirt that shows off the skin of his neck and his collarbones just by unbuttoning the top button. Wonwoo dressed himself up with Chan's assortment of fancy clothes too and he picked up a plain button up and slacks. He rolls up the sleeves of the shirt and he smiles at how Chan stares at him like he's about to jump him. Wonwoo had ordered their food and had given Chan's key card so they could bill him along with the room instead of paying cash. 

And then here they are. Wonwoo's sipping on his coffee while Chan fidgets in his seat.

"It's like you want to get caught." Wonwoo comments and Chan scowls.

"I... I don't." Chan says and he reaches for his iced latte and sips it before going back to fidgeting.

"Is it too much?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shakes his head no. Wonwoo smiles, slips his hand in his pocket to reach for the remote and turns up the dial twice before pulling out his hand and sipping his coffee.

"How about now?" Wonwoo asks and Chan's cheeks heat up as he scowls at Wonwoo.

"I'm gonna..." Chan bites his lower lip and Wonwoo smiles.

"If you do then they'll see. And our deal is off." Wonwoo says and Chan tenses.

The deal is, if Chan does this for Wonwoo then he can have Wonwoo however way he wants later tonight. Chan agreed immediately and slipping plug in him wasn't much of a challenge. But when Wonwoo tries it on on it's highest setting Chan gets hard instantly. So Wonwoo turns it off and asks Chan if he's comfortable enough to have his dick caged. Which was a bad move seeing at how that made Chan get harder. So after jerking Chan off with the plug vibrating in his ass, Chan lets Wonwoo put his cock in a cage. Then they dressed up and, well, now here they are. 

Chan's practically vibrating in his seat and Wonwoo wants nothing more than to enjoy the sight as he drinks his expensive cup of coffee. When Chan's hand starts gripping on the tablecloth of the table, looking at Wonwoo with soft eyes, Wonwoo shows him mercy and turns it back down. 

"Still okay?" Wonwoo asks, hand reaching over to hold Chan's, and Chan nods.

"Can't we go back yet?" Chan asks and Wonwoo shakes his head.

"You haven't even finished your drink yet." Wonwoo says and Chan begs with his eyes. Wonwoo feels weak for falling for it.

"If we go now then you'll lose. The deal is we stay here until i say so."

"I don't care. I wanna... I don't wanna cum like this." Chan says in a low voice and he leans closer over the table lowers his voice even more. _ "Please." _ Chan begs and Wonwoo may seem like he's repeating himself but Chan looks the best when he's absolutely broken, on the way to being ruined. So Wonwoo gives in and helps Chan to walk towards the elevator and as soon as they close, Chan clings to him and moans as Wonwoo turns the vibration up.

"You were right. I-" Chan's breath hitches and the elevator doors open, "I loved it." Chan says and he thanks Wonwoo by kissing him before dragging him out and heading straight for the bedroom. 

Wonwoo manages to take off his shoes and slacks before he's thrusting hard in Chan who has his shirt unbuttoned, slipping off of his shoulder, as he holds himself up on all fours on the bed. Chan begs for Wonwoo to take the cage off of him but when Wonwoo asks him if he can be a good boy and keep it for a while longer, Chan tightens up and shakes. "If you really feel uncomfortable, I want you to call me by my name and ask me to stop. Okay?" Wonwoo tells Chan and Chan nods, tearing up, and he ends up leaking pathetically as Wonwoo cums inside him, biting his shoulder. 

Wonwoo gives Chan a few seconds before pulling out and he carefully unlocks the cage and holds Chan's hips down as he gasps and shakes from the touch. Chan blanks out for a moment and moans when Wonwoo carries him in the middle of the bed and starts kissing the insides of his thighs. 

"Was I good?" Chan asks as Wonwoo leaves gentle bites on Chan's skin and his dick starts to stiffen in front of Wonwoo.

"You were amazing. So good for me." Wonwoo says and he smiles as Chan looks down.

"I think you deserve a reward." Wonwoo says and Chan squirms.

"Do you wanna sit on daddy's face again? or do you want me to suck you off?" Wonwoo asks moving closer to Chan's dick and letting the tip of his nose touch the soft skin under his balls.

"I... anything. Just-" "No. You have to choose." Wonwoo cuts him off and Chan groans.

"Just... Can you eat me out like this? I'm tired, daddy." Chan asks and Wonwoo starts to get hard as well. 

"Put your legs over my shoulders, come on." Wonwoo instructs Chan and Chan does as he was told and Wonwoo, once again, finds himself in his happy place. 

Wonwoo decided that he's toyed with Chan enough for the past twenty four hours so he just does what he knew would make Chan scream. He wastes no time in licking and just went right for trusting his tongue in and moving it as much as Chan's loose rim would let him. He can taste his own release on his tongue but it just gets him even more heated than he had been before. He sucks his cum out of Chan's ass and Wonwoo smiles when Chan cums as soon as he does. Wonwoo pulls back but he feels Chan's hand on his hair, gripping it softly as he looks down. "More, please daddy. One more. Wanna cum from daddy's tongue again." Chan begs and Wonwoo wastes no time in diving back in and this time, wrapping his hand around Chan's length and running his finger tips all over his length as he keeps kissing and sucking on Chan's rim. Chan's grip on his hair tightens painfully and his neck orgasm was just a pathetic little spurt on Wonwoo's fingers but his whole body spasms as he screams Wonwoo's name.

Wonwoo sits back on his knees, watches as Chan pants in the middle of the bed, shirt still unbuttoned and open to show his body on full display, and his dick falls limp, twitching between his thighs. Wonwoo watches it like he's not here and just imagining this whole thing and Chan surprises him by pushing himself up with wobbly arms and he smiles at Wonwoo as he crawls closer. He drapes his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders and leans in for a messy kiss.

"One more." Chan whispers against his lips and Wonwoo sighs.

"Chan, wait I think you should-" "More. Please. Wanna feel good. Feel used." Chan says, leaning closer, and Wonwoo tenses up when Chan falls slack in his arms, passing out. 

When Chan wakes up, it's hours later, already closing in on nine at night, and Wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief when he pushes himself up to sit and looks around blearily. He asks Wonwoo what time it is and Wonwoo sighs when he does. 

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I feel great."

"Well I feel like shit." Wonwoo says and Chan finally wakes up. 

"Chan you passed out. On top of me. I was scared shitless for hours and I was about to call someone for help." Wonwoo says and Chan curls in on himself and hugs his knees to his chest.

"You have to know your limits, Chan. Or at least tell me about them."

"I'm sorry." Chan apologizes and Wonwoo hates how he can;t even hold out being angry at him for longer than that just because he's fuckign pouting at him. 

"I just... I really- fuck. I don't know what to tell you, okay? I like this. You make me- You make me feel like I'm wanted. Like I'm special. And I love it. And I love the sex because it feels good. And you make me feel good and i havent... I don't get this from anywhere else but here. i can't get this from anyone but you. I love how you make me forget about everything and I-" Chan chokes and he seems to surprise himself more than he surprises Wonwoo when he starts tearing up.

"Chan."

"No. No, don't look at me like that! I get that look from everyone in my life already and I'm not letting you be a part of that. I'm fine. Okay, I passed out from one too many orgasms. It's not a big deal. Just-" "Chan. Stop." Wonwoo says as gently and as loud as he can and Chan did. He stares at Wonwoo like he's scared and cornered and Wonwoo sighs. 

"I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm... It's late. i have work tomorrow and-" "Wait. No. Come on. You can't leave like this." 

"Chan. This is obviously way bigger than just you finding a hookup to relieve some stress. I can't help you with this. I was bound to go even if you didn't-"

"Can't you just skip work?"

"Okay. You need to stop before you end up saying more stupid shit." Wonwoo says and he gets up and gets his bag.

"No, wait. Okay, I- I.. I can pay you!" Chan offers, getting up on the bed and tugging on Wonwoo's wrist.

"You'll _pay_ me? What the fuck, Chan?" Wonwoo shoves his hand off of him and huffs out a breath to keep himself calm.

"I'm not a _fucking_ escort, Chan. Look, it was fun. And I really did like you. But fix your shit before you even think about messaging me again." Wonwoo says and he ignores Chan's pained look as he turns around and grabs his bag, leaving some part of him there, on the bed with Chan, while he leaves with something heavier weighing down on his chest. 


	3. Dear Lover, I'm Bad (at Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont mean to frustrate  
> But I always make the same mistakes
> 
> Cause I'm bad at love  
> But you cant blame me for trying  
> You know I'd be lying saying
> 
> you ain't the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now technically a horcrux from how much of my soul has to die just for it to be created.

  
  


Wonwoo wakes up, bleary and lightheaded, and groans at the loud alarm still going on the other end of the huge bed. 

"Get up! I'm about to head out." Seungcheol's voice rings from outside the bedroom wall and Wonwoo groans. He gets up, finds his clothes strewn all around the floor, and resorts to wearing his clothes again rather than asking Seungcheol for clothes. He finds everything but his shirt and goes out of Seungcheol's room with his bag in his hand and his shoes hanging from his fingers. 

"You seen my shirt?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol turns from his dining table, reading glasses perched up on his nose, and he openly checks Wonwoo out. 

"If I did, I would point you away from it."

"Funny. Come on. It's freezing." Wonwoo complains and he takes a seat next to him and Seungcheol offers him his food by shoving his plate of what looks like fried rice in between them. Wonwoo takes the spoon off of Suengcheol's hand and shoves two spoonfuls in his mouth before putting on his socks and shoes as he chews.

"So. I know I said I won't play the self righteous, older friend role." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo swallows and smiles.

"Thank you for not calling it the big brother role again. It kind of makes it weird after you started riding my dick." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol hits the back of his head.

"Anyways. I promised I wouldn't say anything. But Jun told me a little something about your sudden proposal." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs.

"Cheol. Really. Jun's being dramatic about it."

"You called him at four in the morning, in korean time, asking him how he knew he loved me. And then proceeded to ask if he's okay with you asking me for this." Seungcheol summarizes in two very oversimplified sentences and it makes Wonwoo's head ring. 

"We all have breakdowns. I'll lick my own wound on my own time." Wonwoo says Seungcheol sighs.

"Hey, like I said. I know it's not my place to say. I just thought I'd try. Besides, I'm getting my fair share of fun from this so I'm not one to complain." Seungcheol says, sipping his coffee and pushing his glasses up on his nose. Wonwoo smiles.

"Last night was fun. Have fun lying to your boyfriend about how he's so much better in bed than I am." Wonwoo says and he walks back to Seungcheol's bedroom to dig through his clothes for a shirt fit enough for him. Seungcheol kept screaming from outside and Wonwoo just smiles as he walks out in one of his long sleeves shirts. Wonwoo takes a sip of Seungcheol's coffee and grabs his bag before saying his goodbye. 

"I can drop you off at your place on my way to work."

"It's cool. I'm meeting the guys at our regular place anyways. See you tomorrow, boss." Wonwoo says, winking, and Seungcheol rolls his eyes and huffs as he waves Wonwoo goodbye.

Wonwoo's fallen back to wearing his earphones as he takes the bus and he plays the loudest music he can find on his phone, ignoring the rest of the world as he stares out of the window. He's not really sure why, but he's downloaded the app again. The thing that started all of this mess. 

It's been a month since the day he left Chan in the suite. It's been a month since he walked out with his eyes closed and he honestly thinks he could be doing worse. Chan had kept messaging him for almost a week and after that it was just dead silent. Wonwoo gave it one more week and after that he just deleted the app. His freak out to Jun, his only sensible and unbiased friend he could count on in stuff like this, happened right after. And Jun didn't exactly say yes. He actually told Wonwoo how he's just running away from whatever it is that he has to face but the decision still falls to Seungcheol. So after work, when they were just friends and not manager and staff, Wonwoo asked him if his offer months ago was still standing. Seungcheol was obviously surprised by this all but told him immediately that he's just gonna say yes if Jun does. And everything just fell into place.

Or fell apart. Wonwoo can't really differentiate between the two. 

Now he's sitting at a table with Soonyoung, listening to him coo at his students doing so well in their recital, showing Wonwoo the video of it all, and Wonwoo actually liked it. Soonyoung had to prepare a performance where he's gonna dance with his students and it was amazing and adorable. Soonyoung could not help but show how happy he was while performing and Wonwoo wished he had that. Doing something he really wanted. Working because he loves his work not because he has bills to pay. Or like how Jihoon complains endlessly about how writing and producing music is killing him inside but they can all see how much he's in love with his work. How his eyes glow with every song that reaches the charts and one time, in a drunken haze, Jihoon thanked all of them teary eyed for "giving me the support i need to make music as beautiful as this." It was amazing. Wonwoo still has the video of it in his google drive. 

And then there's Jun. Wonwoo's not even gonna compare himself to that.

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung's scream jolts him out of his mood and he finds Jihoon scowling deeper than his usual.

"You  _ dumbass _ !" Jihoon says, hitting Wonwoo's head, and Wonwoo scowls.

" _ What the fuck was that for? _ " Wonwoo whisper yells, looking around and he sees a couple of tables looking at them.

"Are you totally repulsed by the idea of thinking with your brain insted of your fucking dick or something?" Jihoon asks, whisper yelling as well and Wonwoo grunts.

"I was wondering when Jun would crack. It was just a matter of time." Wonwoo says, smiling and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

"Anyone wanna fill me in?" Soonyoung asks and Wonwoo sighs.

"That  _ idiot _ is messing around with Seungcheol?" 

"Ji, come on. I know they joke about it a lot but Wonwoo's not that self destructive." Soonyoung jokes and yeah. Hearing that from Soonyoung of all people really fucking stings.

"It's true. I was with him just last night, really." Wonwoo says, giving both of them a sarcastic smile, and Wonwoo sees Soonyoung's smile drop. 

Wonwoo can't think of the last time he sees Soonyoung without a smile.

" _ Jesus Christ _ , Wonwoo." Soonyoung says and it seems to be the reaction Jihoon had been expecting.

"I know you kept joking about how the best way to get over someone is to get  _ under _ someone else, but actually doing it is kind of pathetic. You're twenty five, not  _ eighteen _ ." Jihoon says and Wonwoo can't believe he's having this conversation right now. 

"Look. I don't get why this is such a huge deal for everyone but us. We're cool. Ask Jun!"

"Oh, I'm not talking to that idiot, too. He's an even bigger idiot for letting you do this. God! How the fuck did i end up in a situation where Soonyoung is the only sensible one amongst the three of you?" Jihoon says, running his hand through his hair and Soonyoung laughs.

"I'll try not to take offense to that." Soonyoung says and Jihoon sighs.

"Sorry." Jihoon says after a beat and Wonwoo sighs.

"This isn't fair Wonwoo." Soonyoung says and Wonwoo sighs.

"To who? Look, Jun and Seungcheol are old enough to-" "Soonyoung's not talking about them." Jihoon cuts him off and Wonwoo's mouth starts to taste sour. 

"What the hell does that even fucking mean?" 

"Well, for one, you start _snarling_ whenever we mention him, you've regressed to the fuck boy persona you used to wear back in uni whenever you face any mundane inconvenience, and you're fucking your bestfriends boyfriend. Even Soonyoung's students can see how much of a dumbass you're being." Jihoon says and Soonyoung sighs.

"Also, isn't he like, your boss?" Soonyoung adds and Jihoon groans.

"Oh my  _ fucking God _ ." Jihoon says, like Wonwoo is just telling him the most pathetic news of all and Wonwoo wished he had let Seungcheol drive him home.

  
  


"So I take it Jihoon chewed you out?"

"He chewed me out, spit me out, stepped on me, and then spat on me for good measure." Wonwoo says. Frowning at Jun's smile on his phone and they both sigh. 

Wonwoo's back on his bed, deciding on spending the rest of his day off with the only living thing who can actually understand him. King. But halfway through to him just lying down in the solemn darkness of his bedroom with King lying literally at the side of his neck, Jun calls his phone and Wonwoo answers with a video call.

"Okay. But you know that he is right, right?"

"Don't side with him! I need moral support! And you _condoned_ this. Jihoon's words, not mine."

"I believe in the saying that we should let our children make their own mistakes." Jun says, grinning, and Wonwoo sighs.

"Look. Who do I have to convince that I'm fine for all of you to get off my case?"

"Honestly, you." 

"What?"

"Won, you look like shit. Not, like, physically, because we're all beautiful and perfect. But you look like shit personality wise." Jun explains like that would make Wonwoo understand.

"Jun. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, you're doing shit you used to do to deal with heartbreak. You growl at anyone and bite anyone who comes even an inch closer to you, and you use your vices to drown yourself. And this time instead of random hook ups, the vices just turns out to be my extremely attractive and sweet boyfriend who still thinks I'm a better fuck than you." Wonwoo appreciates Jun's effort to joke at the end but, yeah. Being bitch slapped by the truth isn't always fun.

"It's not heartbreak, Jun. We were together for a collective forty-eight hours. forty of which is spent with my dick in him." Wonwoo says, rolling his eyes and Jun laughs.

"And yet all this time you've never said his name after you told us it was over." Jun says and Wonwoo freezes.

"That doesn't mean _shit_. He was a hook-up. A good one, yeah, but nothing more."

"And yet you're bitter about it? Seriously Wonwoo. Do I have to spell it out for you just so you'd stop lying to yourself?" Jun asks, or threatens, and Wonwoo sighs. 

He's not a fucking idiot. He knows he likes Chan. Yeah it's more weighed on the physical but... 

"He offered to pay me to stay." Wonwoo says, surprising Jun enough to drop his phone on his face and Wonwoo lets himself laugh as Jun scrambles for his phone.

"What the fuck?"

"That's what i said. I don't know... He was... it was messed up Jun. I liked him, yeah. But he obviously thinks this is just about sex. I mean, he offered to pay me so I can skip work and stay for one more day." Wonwoo says and Jun's face was a mix of confusion and shock and... amusement.

"Is this _funny to you?_ "

"What? No! Oh my God, Wonwoo, no! It's just... I mean... you told us about his freak out and all so i figured that maybe he was just spooked?"

"Spooked?"

"He wasn't thinking right Wonwoo. He may have just said it by impulse. Did you tell him how much you need your work because you need money?" Jun asks and Wonwoo nods, timidly. 

"Then he probably thought the only way you'd choose him over work is-" "Is if i get money." Wonwoo finishes and he groans. 

"But still! Jun, this is fucked up! Am I not supposed to be offended by that?" Wonwoo asks, letting his frustration out and King growls before jumping off of his bed and away from Wonwoo. 

"You're allowed to feel what you feel. You have every right to be hurt by it. But that doesn't mean you can just ignore it and fuck everything else up." Jun offers and Wonwoo sighs.

"This is why I said I needed you here."

"Love you too. But fix your shit, Wonwoo. I don't want to come there and find Jihoon plotting about how to castrate you." Jun says and Wonwoo laughs.

"I'm not kidding Wonwoo. He's best friends with Cheol. Seungcheol's been whining about Jihoon not talking to him since earlier and I figured it's because of this. Fix it. And talk to Seungcheol too. I'm gonna be really disappointed that I never got a video but I'll live." Jun says and Wonwoo honestly wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. 

When Wonwoo lets Jun end the call, he finds himself lying on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling of his lightless room, and he sighs. He looks to the side and finds King sitting in the middle of the floor, licking his paws, and Wonwoo sighs.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Wonwoo asks, and King sets his paw down, looks right at Wonwoo, and then walks to the side, hiding away from Wonwoo's line of sight, and he sighs once again. 

  
  


Great. Even King isn't on his side. 

Wonwoo wallows in self pity in his bed some more, letting his sour mood fester as King roams around his apartment, and then watching as he climbs the bed and then rests on Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo takes a deep breath, running his fingers against King's fur, and he closes his eyes. 

The thing is, Wonwoo's not even mad. He's more hurt that Chan would think he needed something else for him to want to stay. Which is fucking ridiculour. Wonwoo would gladly stay in that fucking suite with Chan than do anything, at all, and something abouot Chan offering to pay him really just... 

Right. Wonwoo really is just walking in circles with his thoughts. 

So Wonwoo did the one thing he's good at. 

Ask for help. Or more like knock on someones door and wait until their pity welcomes him in.

"That's... _Wow_. There's a lot of layers to that that I can't even..."

"Yeah. That's about the same thing your boyfriend said." Wonwoo said, taking two gulps of the very comforting chilled beer Seungcheol offered him.

"You sure you're doing okay?"

"No. That's the whole point of this conversation. I don't know what to do." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol offers him a smile and in a perfect world, every problem should be fixed with just Seungcheol's smile. Honestly. Why is he settling for Jun. Jun's, like, a seven. Eight at best. And Seungcheol is like a prime example of a ten.

"Have you tried reaching out to him?"

"Uh. No. That would need me being able to confront people." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.

"Okay. Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Give it. Come on." Seungcheol demands and Wonwoo pulls it out of his back pocket. Seungcheol unlocks it, scrolls for a while, and then side eyes Wonwoo.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just finally realizing what your lock screen is." Seungcheol says with a smirk and Wonwoo's brain sobers up so fast. 

The photo was the only one he didn't take in Chan's phone. A little dirty secret from his only dirty secret. It's Chan lying on his stomach on the bed with the covers hiding nothing above his waist. And Wonwoo's not dumb enough to make it obvious by using the whole photo as his wall paper, okay? He cropped it so only his shoulder down to his back shows and a bit more of his legs covered by the sheets. Wonwoo's still a bit not sure if it was all because of the threadcount of the sheets or if Chan really just looks that pristine in any sort of light.

"Oh wow." Seungcheol says, pulling Wonwoo out of his thoughts and he smiles at Wonwoo.

"I guess you're not the only one fucked up over this." Seugncheol says and he turns Wonwoo's phone towards him and Wonwoo stares at the familiar message box with an array of messages from Chan. 

Messages he's been ignoring for weeks. 

"You two are kind of sweet in a very pathetic way." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo snatches his phone from him and scrolls through to the top.

"Seems like you're not gonna stay over." Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo stands up and scrambles to grab for his things and Seungcheol laughs.

"Stop. I'll drive you, come on." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo lets himself get dragged to Seungcheol's front seat as Seungcheol walks around the car and gets in on the driver's seat, driving off in under a minute. Wonwoo tells him where to go and Seungcheol only gives him an incredulous look before nodding and laughing as he drives.

"Hey, I hope this doesn't like, make things weird between us. I really like you guys. Jun has amazing friends."

"We're your friends, too. Not just because of Jun. Honestly, we don't know what you see in him. You can do so much better." Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol slaps his arm.

"I mean it. I mean, the sex is great. Was great. But I think this thing made us closer."

"Nothing says bonding than rough sex between bros." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"Yeah, sorry. I tend to, like, deflect with humor when people do that."

"I can see that. One time you asked me to sit on your face just because I asked how your day was."

"Oh that was just me wanting to be in my happy place." Wonwoo says and they laugh.

The drive there was longer from Seungcheol's place but Wonwoo's glad for it. He really did feel like he had gotten closer to Seungcheol. He's already been the one closest to him since they do work together but now he knows how reliable he is as a friend. He's good at forcing Wonwoo to talk about things he's avoiding and Wonwoo likes how gentle he is in every way even if he looks like a typical jock. 

Seungcheol drops him off in front of the building, leaning over to kiss Wonwoo's cheek, and he smiles and tells him he doesn't have to come to work tomorrow. And in exchange, he has to _not_ deflect when he has to talk seriously. Wonwoo promises and he gets out of the car and watches Seungcheol drive by before sucking it up and going inside.

And it turns out that Chan wasn't even here. 

The receptionist tells him so but offers him to still go up and wait for him there since he usually comes back around this time and Wonwoo nods, realizing that Chan wasn't just renting the place when they meet. This _is_ Chan's place. Maybe he should've figured that out by seeing the walk in closet and the very personalized drawer of sex toys by the bed but Wonwoo's mind just can't process the thought of someone living here their daily lives. 

When he gets to the top floor, he sees the suite in a dimmer light and a more quiet tone and he finds himself dropping his bag there before walking towards the bed. He knew Chan was still out but seeing the bed empty still felt heavy. Flashes of that night flood Wonwoo's brain and he sighs, he walks out of the room and figures staying out on the balcony would be better. Seeing the room without Chan feels wrong somehow. Liminal, in some sort of way. 

He rereads Chan's messages over and over. The first few desperate cries for Wonwoo to come back. The followed up guilt tripping. Then the followed up guilt of trying to guilt Wonwoo. And then just a barrage of apologies. 

**_I can't blame you for wanting to end this_ **

Wonwoo felt like shit for ignoring Chan but he knew that if he even saw just half of this he would've come back here for all the wrong reasons. 

**_But I want to end this properly, wonwoo. I'll be waiting._ **

But Wonwoo knows that there's really only just one right reason.

"You're here."

Lee Chan, one of the youngest names in the business world, was standing right there. He was dressed in a three piece suite that looks like it's an expensive shade of mulberry and Wonwoo can't help but notice how his clothes fit him like a glove.

"Sorry to keep you waiting that long." Wonwoo says, standing up, and Chan rubs the palm of his hand on the side of his neck, looking away, and Wonwoo wonders if any of this is happening as Chan had imagined it would be. Would Wonwoo be wearing his worn out sweater under Seungcheol's denim jacket? Would he be caught off guard like he obviously is now? Would he feel as choked up as Wonwoo does right now?

"I... Before anything else I would like to apologize. For what I said- for, uh, how I said it. I didn't" "I'll do it." Wonwoo says, cutting off Chan. And Chan looked just as surprised as Wonwoo feels. He finds Chan staring at him with wide eyes and Wonwoo feels anxious and open and he clears his throat before taking a breath.

"I'll... I'll do it. I, uh- I need the money." Wonwoo says, scrambling for an excuse, and Chan seems to recover from the initial shock. 

**_I want to end this properly, wonwoo_ **

"I think I can go part time on my job, see how we can fit me in your schedule." Wonwoo adds and Chan sighs and offers Wonwoo the softest smile he's probably ever seen on him.

"Have you had dinner yet, Wonwoo?" Chan offers and Wonwoo wedges a knife in his own heart as he takes Chan's hand and lets him lead him back inside. 

Wonwoo watches as Chan brings the cart of food to the bedroom again but this time, he parks it right next to the table by the window. Wonwoo watches Chan's silent invitation of him smiling at Wonwoo from where he was and smiles as he moves closer. Chan then turns around and starts unbuttoning his shirt and Wonwoo finds himself staring like he always does. Like how Chan always expects him to. But Chan catches himself and stops after a couple of buttons and they both look away and laugh. 

"Am I making this weird?" Wonwoo asks, for the first time ever, not knowing where he should look and where to keep his hands in Chan's suite. Chan laughs softer, louder, closer. Then Wonwoo feels a hand on his wrist and he turns to find Chan placing his palm on his chest. Chan smiles, a bit more shy than he thinks he might look, and Wonwoo took it as permission to unbutton his shirt. And just like that, Wonwoo finds solid ground. Anchors himself to the sight of Chan's pale chest and neck and the look on Chan's eyes weigh differently. It's lighter but also heavier on Wonwoo. Darker but more vivid. And when Wonwoo was done with every button, Chan held his wrist once again and now he slips it under his shirt. 

Chan's skin is what the Greeks would immitatie by using ivory more than they would use marble. It's more alive, glistening even without the sheen of sweat Wonwoo's grown to love, grown to obsess over, and Wonwoo tries not to let Chan's heavy sigh affect him. Even if he knew that it's just from the feeling of his palm on his skin. And that was all they needed for both of their walls to fall apart.

Wonwoo's hands find themselves back on Chan's waist, pushing him back on the bed as Chan pulls his neck down and catches his lips with his own. Wonwoo's brain had started blaring warning sounds but the taste of Chan's lips had already flooded his better judgement. Chan hits the bed with the back of his legs and Wonwoo wraps an arm around his thighs and lifts him up easily as Wonwoo crawls on top of the bed. Wonwoo sets Chan on the bed, leaning down and letting go when Chan is a few inches above the bed, and he moans as he bounces slightly on the soft sheets. Wonwoo settles himself between Chan's legs and pulls him up to sit on his lap, Chan not even hiding how much he loves being manhandled so carelessly, and Wonwoo nips at his neck as he tugs Chan's clothes off his shoulder. Chan's hands were already working on the buckle of his belt, undoing everything down to Wonwoo's pants, and he pressed his palm down on Wonwoo's crotch just to rile him up even more.

Wonwoo pushes Chan back down on the bed, kissing down his chest as he works his hands on Chan's pants, and Wonwoo tugs everything off in one move. Chan whines when Wonwoo kisses down his stomach and right on top of his dick and Wonwoo kisses the skin around the base of his dick just to make Chan pull his hair harder. "Please, Wonwoo. I can't-" Chan moans as Wonwoo kisses the side of his dick and his legs threaten to close under Wonwoo's hold.

"Are you clean?"

"I'm... Yeah. I was... I'm sorry I was just, AH- pent up." Chan gasps, shaking with Wonwoo just licking his length, and Wonwoo can't help but smile at Chan apologizing for touching himself. If anything, Wonwoo should thank him for making it easier for him. 

Wonwoo lets go of Chan and gets up on his knees. He shrugs off his jacket and pulls off his sweater, staring at Chan, and Chan moans when Wonwoo leans down and kisses him. "Can I?" Wonwoo asks against Chan's lips, moving his hand in between Chan's legs and letting his fingertips press over Chan's rim. Chan nods, pulls Wonwoo in by the back of his neck, and Wonwoo presses in two fingers at once.

Chan's legs close, squeezing Wonwoo's wrist as he moves his fingers in slowly, and Wonwoo kisses ever moan and whimpering Chan does as he finally curls his fingers. Chan's moans were enough to get Wonwoo fully hard and when he twisted his wrist and curled his fingers again, Chan pushed Wonwoo off of his lips to gasp. "Oh my God." Chan moans and Wonwoo's not gonna let himself feel embarrassed by how it made him moan, too. He leans down and starts kissing the skin on Chan's neck. Chan's arms wrap around his neck, hands tangled in Wonwoo's hair, and Wonwoo let's himself savour every whimpering Chan makes as he scissors his fingers inside him. 

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asks against Chan's chest and he shivers at the tender kisses Wonwoo leaves on his skin. "Feels good." Chan says, his words drawn out as Wonwoo curls his fingers again. "I missed this... missed you." Chan says. Wonwoo looks up and finds him panting with his parted lips and glossed up eyes. Wonwoo starts curling his fingers simultaneously, rubbing the soft skin with as much force he can exert on his fingers, and it was all it took for Chan to tense up. Arms tight around Wonwoo's head pressing him against his chest. 

"Wonw... Won-" Chan whimpers, gasping, and Wonwoo heaves out a deep breath before breaking free of Chan's arms and leaning up to kiss him. 

That was the first time he called his name. 

"I'm..." Chan huffs out, and Wonwoo pulls out his fingers as slowly as he could. Wonwoo wipes his fingers on the covers, letting Chan cling to him as he catches his breath, and Wonwoo wraps an arm around Chan's waist before flipping to sit on the bed and placing Chan on his lap. 

"Should i have used lube? Are you hurt?" Wonwoo asks and Chan smiles and shakes his head.

"The burn felt good. I... I can't go that rough on myself but I always wanted it."

"You're still a bit wet, though?"

"I... I was stressed about this presentation early today. Had to relieve myself before I went insane." Chan explains, looking bashful as he did, and Wonwoo wants nothing but to kiss him.

"Did you... Were you with someone? Did you-" "Oh no. I haven't been with anyone since i met you." Chan says and Wonwoo feels his heart jump and then fall. 

"Was.. Was it a toy? Did you fuck yourself in your office?" Wonwoo asks, smoothing a hand down Chan's thigh, and Chan nods, blushing as he does. 

"But I wanted... I didn't want that. Wanted you." Chan says, lifting Wonwoo's chin and kissing him. "Please. Will you fuck me, Wonwoo? Want to feel owned again. Please." Chan's tongue should be restricted for various reasons and one of the main reasons should be his way of making Wonwoo lose his mind with just his words.

Chan tugs on Wonwoo's pants blindly, still kissing him, and Wonwoo pulls away to lift his hips up and Chan pulls his pants down in a few tugs and then crawls back on Wonwoo's lap as Wonwoo kicks his pants off the rest of the way. Wonwoo wanted to scream when he felt Chan's skin on his. Warm and soft against him, he drags his palms up Wonwoo's torso, to his chest until it's around Wonwoo's neck. And something about Chan's hands wrapped around his neck made him freeze. He lets himself be pulled by Chan in a tender kiss and he almost choked when Chan slides himself closer to Wonwoo, letting their dicks touch in between them. "Can I... I wanna ride you." Chan offers and Wonwoo takes a deep breath because _what the fuck_. "You don't have to." Wonwoo offers back and he forgets just how evil Chan can be just to get what he wants. He pressed his thumb on the head of Wonwoo's dick and then sucked the precum off of his finger. "I want to. Wanna show you how sorry i am. How much I missed you." Chan slurs and fuck fuck _fuck_. 

"Just... just watch Channie be a good boy for you. Please Wonwoo."

Wonwoo suddenly wished Chan would just revert back to his daddy kink because if Wonwoo's gonna end up getting hard just from Chan calling his name then they would not be allowed to meet anywhere outside anymore. 

Wonwoo nods, a little breathless and a little high as Chan pressed his thumb on Wonwoo's own lips and Wonwoo welcomes it in his mouth. Chan smiles as Wonwoo laps at his thumb and he pushes him down on the bed as he reaches for the bedside drawer for his surprisingly bottomless supply of lube. Chan holds the bottle in his hands and stares down at Wonwoo with a slightly concerned face. "What?" Wonwoo asks. "Wanna suck you off, too. But I don't want to with this lube." Chan says and Wonwoo finds himself laughing. "Let's just go ahead with the fucking. Please. I've been waiting for this for so long and I'm gonna cum so embarrassingly soon and i'd rather do it in you." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles and nods. "Can I do it tomorrow? Wanna suck your dick before you wake up." Chan asks and Wonwoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Good fucking God. 

Chan lubed him up as quickly as he could, obviously rushing, and Wonwoo isn't used to just watching when it comes to Chan. He can't help but feel uneasy as Chan pumps his dick and he just lies back and watches but Chan didn't give him much time to feel anxious as he just sat himself down on Wonwoo's cock as soon as he could. "Fuck. I- _fuck!_ I forgot how big-' Chan preens, moaning and arching his back as he scratches Wonwoo's chest. "Still so tight for me." Wonwoo whispers right over Chan's ears and Chan raises his head and hits his chest. 

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you. I wanna last longer than you this time so shut up." Chan says, looking like he's actually angry about it, and Wonwoo smiles. Wonwoo pulls himself to sit up, wrapping his arms around Chan's lower back, and he kisses his chest and neck as Chan moans at every inch he pushes down. 

When Wonwoo was buried to the hilt, Chan's thighs relaxed on either side of him. He moans and gasps and Wonwoo lets Chan pull his head back by his hair to lean up for a kiss and Chan melts instantly. "Wonwoo." Chan gasps against his lips and Wonwoo holds Chan's waist down. Wonwoo wants to savor this, stretch it out as long as he can. Feeling Chan's warmth around his dick, feeling his fingers scratch gently at the skin of his back, hearing his soft whimpering, hearing his name drip from his lips like venom dressed as honey. Feeling Chan in all the ways someone could feel. From the heat gathering where their legs touch, to the feeling of Chan's breath on his skin, to the feeling of his heart being squeezed with every touch from the younger. And feeling the knife still wedged in his heart as Chan asks if he could move. 

The sex was uncharacteristically short considering their history but very much well lived. Wonwoo loved the sight of Chan moaning and crumbling on his own will, fucking himself down on Wonwoo's cock as fast as his beautiful thighs would let him and Chan uses Wonwoo's own sword against him by begging "I wanna feel Wonwoo cum in me. Wanna be filled. Please, Wonwoo. Fill Channie up." against his ear. And Wonwoo cums instantaneously. Gripping Chan's waist and fucking up into him as he rides his orgasm and feeling Chan's own cum splatter on his chest. Wonwoo groans as he falls back on the bed and Chan wipes his own cum from Wonwoo's chest before licking his hand clean. Wonwoo tells him to stop unless he wants round two without rest and Chan shivers at the thought. 

The shower afterward was quick and the bath was more tense than it was warm. Wonwoo hated it. So instead of just staring at Chan from the other end of the tub, he opens his arms and legs and asks Chan to come closer. Chan smiles, a tight one, but he crawls himself towards Wonwoo and fits himself perfectly on Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Chan's torso and Chan hums as Wonwoo kisses the back of his neck. 

"Did I fuck this up?" Chan asks, clad in his signature look of wearing nothing but his bathrobe, and Wonwoo sighs. 

"I think we both did." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs this time around. 

"But i meant it, you know. If you really are struggling financially I can help you out. And I'm not against the thought of dressing you up myself." Chan says, Wonwoo appreciates his attempt at making light of this but he can clearly see the slight anxiety in Chan's eyes. 

"Hey. I meant it, too. Whenever you want me to distract you," Wonwoo says, crossing the distance between them in the bedroom and holding the collar of Chan's robe, "whenever you want to let go and just hide from the world. I'll be there. Technically, I'm yours." Wonwoo says and Chan genuinely smiles at that.

"Doesn't have to be sexual right? Because you're... Talking to you feels good. You ground me better than any of my vices could. And i liked not having to decide for a short while." Chan says and Wonwoo quirks an eyebrow at that.

"When you, uh... When you took my phone last time. And made me eat. It... it was the least tense I've been since i was eighteen. I loved it. I like just being told what to do instead of deciding for myself. Even just for a little while." Chan says and Wonwoo nods.

"I can do that." Wonwoo offers and Chan smiles wider. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you'd make a cute pet." Wonwoo jokes but Chan tenses up and he blushed harder than he had ever done in front of Wonwoo. 

_Oh_.

"Is... Is that..?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shakes his head no.

"Not... Not, like, to the extreme. But, uh... I like it when you take care of me." Wonwoo nods at this and Chan fans his face as he looks out of the window.

"I, uh... I still have the collar. From last time. I liked how it felt when we.. you know. And, uh, I read somewhere that it's better to have something to like, signify when I'm in that state."

"Head space?" Wonwoo recalls one of Jihoon and Soonyoung's weird conversations and Chan nods.

"Putting it on for me would make it easier for me to know that I'm there." Chan explains and Wonwoo nods. 

"I think i understand that. How about our schedule?" Wonwoo asks and Chan swallows.

"I actually... I was uhm, wondering... Do you maybe want to move to one of the units downstairs?" Chan asks and Wonwoo tense. 

"What? You don't have to do that for me, Chan. I- that's too much. how much even is a place here?" Wonwoo asks and Chan smiles.

"It's not that big of a deal."

" _What?_ " Wonwoo asks and Chan smiles.

  
  
  
  


" _What_?"

"Can we not? Please. No screaming." Wonwoo pleads.

_ "WHAT YOU GOT FROM OUR TALK LAST NIGHT IS THAT YOU SAY YES TO THE WHOLE SUGAR DADDY THING? WONWOO WAHT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"  _

_"I have never seen Cheol so angry before and honestly, it's kind of turning me on."_ Jun adds, ever so helpful when needed, and Wonwoo sighs.

"He wanted to end it properly. What the fuck am i supposed to say?"

_"Well, for one, you say yes to the fucking high end condo unit. Wonwoo, do you know how much it is to live there? Just living down the block cost twice as much as it does where Cheol lives. I checked."_ Jun adds.

_"Junnie. Shut the fuck up."_ Seungcheol says and Jun groans.

_"Sorry that's just making me hard. Not helping, I know. But just don't yell at me if you don't want me to cum live."_ Jun adds and Wonwoo groans.

_"Wonwoo. Think this through. You're in love with him. Head over heels in love. The kind that made you so depressed you actually gained weight."_ Seungcheol adds and Wonwoo sighs.

"I'm trying to ask for advice and not for a roasting. Please? I'm in need of urgent answers."

_"Wonwoo. Say yes. Your daddy owns the building. If anything, this is the least expensive thing you'll get from him."_ Jun says and Wonwoo hates that that actually makes sense.

_"You two are ridiculous. Do tops really think with nothing but their fucking dicks?"_ Seungcheol exclaims and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

_"That's a misconception, babe. Tops don't think. Period."_ Jun says, teasing Seungcheol, and Seungcheol glares at the screen for a couple of seconds before ending the video call.

_"Dude. You're fucked."_ Wonwoo says and Jun shrugs.

_ "Think of yourself. As much as i was a go on this, please think it through. This is a huge deal."  _

"I know. But maybe now I can finally do that professional streamer thing I've always fantasised about."

_"So what's' your BJ codename gonna be? BJ Million Won?"_ Jun asks and this time it's Wonwoo's turn to stare before ending the call. 

That was helpful. 

Wonwoo hears a knock and turns to see Chan opening the door to the study, smiling at him. "Breakfast's here." Chan says and Wonwoo follows him out of the room and into the bedroom. Chan's hand in his somehow feels like it's such a different weight compared to back when he first dragged Wonwoo in his room. Its tighter but a lighter touch. Soft but strong and sturdy. "I asked for coffee this time." Chan says and Wonwoo thanks him and just goes back to focusing on their hands. 

They end up bringing breakfast out into the leaving room instead, though. Seeing as Wonwoo said he hasn't been there before but always sees it when they pass by to go to the study so Chan pushes the cart in the living room and sets everything down on the coffee table. Wowoo sits on the floor in between Chan's legs and Chan munches happily on his pancakes as Wonwoo stares up at him. "What?" Chan asks and Wonwoo shrugs. 

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"About the collar thing? Wouldn't you want to have it on now?" Wonwoo asks and Chan hums. 

"Not really. Not now at least. It just feels like I'm having breakfast with you. This always felt nice." Chan explains and Wonwoo nods before looking back down at the coffee table and away at Chan, hiding the heat rising up his cheeks. "Unless you wanna see me wear it." Chan adds. Wonwoo groans and ignores Chans laugh.

They finished a huge plate of pancakes and some of the sandwiches and a bit of the salad. Wonwoo feels sort of bad for living like this when King is all alone back in his apartment. Yeah, he asked Seungcheol to give him food and all and he ended up asking Wonwoo if he could take him back to his place. But still. 

"Hey. Do you allow pets here?" Wonwoo asks and the question seems to get Chan off guard.

"Are you... are you thinking about it? Staying here?" Chan asks, smiling, and Wonwoo nods.

"It would be nice. Rent takes a huge sum off of my paycheck as it is and it'd be nice to live in a place like this."

"I was gonna ask you if you just wanted to stay here but I thought that'd be too much." Chan says and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

"But you did ask me."

"No, like. Here. Live here. With me." Chan says, slowly, cautiously. And Wonwoo stares.

"But yeah. I... I think that's too much. It's too much, right?" Chan asks and Wonwoo, once again, mutes the warning sirens blaring in his head.

"Do you like cats?" Wonwoo asks and Chan smiles. 

The rest of their day went by faster than Wonwoo had wanted. They lounge about in the balcony for the rest of the morning, Wonwoo leaving Chan's phone in the study as he distracts him by making out on one of the reclining chairs outside until lunch rings the doorbell and Chan reluctantly gets up and pushes the food in. Only this time, the food wasn't cooked. "I asked them for it. I wanted to try cooking." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles. Chan thinks cooking means just frying the already marinated chicken breast and placing it on an already prepped plate in the cart but Wonwoo finds it adorable how naive rich people could be. When he's done staring at Chan's smile as he cooks, they move back to the living room for lunch. This time, both of them are on the sofa, facing each other, and half of their lunch forgotten as he moves closer to Wonwoo and speaks his heart out.

He tells Wonwoo about feeling lost with all the directions he's supposed to take as someone's son, as this company's heir, as this person's boss. Wonwoo can't help but frown at how exhausted Chan sounded, how small he feels as he tells him about everything everyone is expecting him to supposedly do. Wonwoo and Chan had ended up sitting on the sofa sideways, their sides on the back rest of the sofa with their legs tangled in between them with Chan mindlessly playing with Wonwoo's fingers. "But then i remember what you said. How as long as I know i'm doing my best, i don't have to prove anything to anyone." Chan says, smiling, and he lifts Wonwoo's palm up to his lips and kisses the inside of his palm. "That really helped." Chan says and Wonwoo wished he had also asked Seungcheol to hold his heart for him along with King because at this rate, Wonwoo's gonna die from his heart imploding. 

Wonwoo couldn't help but kiss Chan then and there and it ends with Chan pinned on the sofa, hard from just Wonwoo licking the inside of his mouth, and Wonwoo settles him on his lap, holding both of their dicks together as he pumps his hand around them. Chan kisses Wonwoo as Wonwoo moves his hand faster and Wonwoo hopes Chan didn't notice him cumming just because he felt Chan's cum his his dick. Wonwoo, once again, watches as Chan licks his hand clean and Chan doesn't hide his excitement as Wonwoo gets hard from just that. So after half an hour of playing with Chan's throat, fucking his mouth hard and then just letting him settle there between his legs with his entire length lodged down his throat, the both of them cum once again. And just the mere thought of Chan cumming from getting his throat fucked was enough to almost make Wonwoo hard again. But when Chan settles next to him, nuzzling into his side, Wonwoo's heart starts beating in a different rhythm that just confuses his entire body. He's cold and warm and sweating all at the same time and Chan's head resting on his shoulder felt like the heaviest, and most tense weight his shoulder has ever carried. 

Wonwoo let's Chan rest for a bit and then tells him he needs a shower before he has to go and asks Chan to join him. Chan nods and he smiles. They wash up the dried cum off of their skin, they make out (with the water off, obviously) and then Wonwoo lets Chan dry his hair. Wonwoo changes into clothes Chan picked out from his wardrobe and he smiles at his reflection as before going out. 

And just like that, Wonwoo sees it. Remembers where he left that piece of him he had left with Chan the last time he was here, and puts it on as well without Chan noticing. Chan was still painfully naked under the robe and he's shameless enough to bait Wonwoo to stay by spreading his legs. Wonwoo kisses him hard, pressed a soft yet firm hand around Chan's neck as he does so, and pulls away just as Chan's tongue darts out to lick his lips. "I'll see you in a week, yeah?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. He pulls Wonwoo in for one more kiss before getting up. Then another kiss as they make their way to the door. And another one with Wonwoo's back pressed against the door. Wonwoo says good night to Chan, smiling as he stands in the middle of the elevator and waiting for the doors to close, and Chan winks and drops his robe just as the doors close. Wonwoo's about to lose his mind. 

When Wonwoo was out of the building and walking towards the nearest bus stop, he heard a familiar ding on his phone and he smiled as he unlocked his phone.

_**dino99:** I didn't forget about our deal _

_**dino99:** buy King something delicious for me, okay? Tell him i'm sorry i stole you from him ;* _

And then Chan sends Wonwoo a photo of his coat. The cream colored coat that feels just as warm as Chan does, and he sees an arrow on the breast pocket. Wonwoo pats himself down and he feels it there. He pulls it out and Wonwoo stares at a nameless black card. 

_**dino99:** _ _have fun :]_

Oh. Right.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Dear Lover, Say Goodnight N Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been believin'  
> There's more to this feelin'  
> I swear, I wish there was  
> But when the moment is over  
> We'll walk away closer  
> Maybe that's good enough
> 
> Or 
> 
> this is where things fall into place.  
> or fall apart  
> Wonwoo still can't seem to find the difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some places and so many faces  
> But you look like home tonight  
> You crave attention and I need affection  
> So let's walk the silver line
> 
> -Dear Lover, Little mix
> 
> Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?  
> It's impossible to ignore you, ah  
> Why must you make me laugh so much?  
> It's bad enough we get along so well
> 
> -goodnight n go, Ariana Grande

Wonwoo can't help it. He's just a man. A man with a very weak will against pretty faces and shiny things.

  
  


"That's a shiny watch." Jihoon grumbles, sipping his coffee, and Soonyoung's attention is immediately hooked on his wrist. 

"Damn." Soonyoung says, holding Wonwoo's arm, and Wonwoo scoffs. 

"Okay. You can stop now."

"Stop what? We're just admiring your gifts." Jihoon says and Wonwoo sighs.

"I'm paying for this, you know?"

"I know. It's the least you can do for making us suffer through your shit."

"Jihoon means he appreciates your effort in making amends."

"The way through a man's heart, and all that." Wonwoo adds and he smiles. 

Yeah, it's kind of a cheap move, buying them out like this, but everyone's happy and Jihoon is talking to him again. Seungcheol also thanked Wonwoo when he had asked Seungcheol to pick him up from in front of Chan's building and he gets in Seungcheol's car with take out from a slightly overpriced chinese food that made Seungcheol scream. And people say you can't buy happiness.

But in all honesty, Chan had to force Wonwoo to wear it every day. 

Ever since Chan has given him a card, a spare black card that's actually named after him under Chan's account, he's scolded him that he's not buying enough. And Chan took it upon himself to buy him the fucking Doctor Strange watch that Wonwoo's too scared to look up the price for. "If you don't spend at least a million won in a month, I'll buy you a car." Chan says with a serious face and Wonwoo laughs. "You're not serious." "I'm a pretty stubborn man, Wonwoo. Don't test me." Chan says, threatening him while smiling softly, and Wonwoo kind of feels intimidated by Chan right then. 

It was kind of fucking hot. 

"So I take it you two are okay? No more baggage?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo pulls himself out of his thoughts and clears his throat.

"Not exactly." Wonwoo adds and both of them turn to him almost immediately.

"Look. It's- We're good. There's just a little bump that i haven't ironed out yet." Wonwoo says and he avoids Jihoon's eyes.

"Wonwoo. Seriously." Soonyoung goads and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

"So he may think I'm like, doing this for uh... financial support."

" _Oh my god..._ " Jihoons exhales and Soonyoung laughs.

"No way! Oh my fucking God." Soonyoung kept laughing and Wonwoo sighs.

"It's just... he thought I was meeting to end things. And he wanted to end things properly so I panicked."

"You panicked and agreed to being paid? For sex?" Jihoon asks and, yeah, Wonwoo know's he deserves this.

"Not necessarily just for sex. We went out on a date once." Wonwoo says and they both stare him down.

"It was on a rooftop restaurant. In, like, Seoul. That we went to via helicopter ride." Wonwoo adds and Soonyoung laughs harder in disbelief as Jihoon drops his head in his hands.

"We're- I'm working on it."

"Stop fucking laughing, asshole. This isn't fucking funny." Jihoon snaps at Soonyoung and Soonyoung covers his face. Wonwoo can't help but smile at Soonyoung's red ears and he pours Soonyoung some water.

"I can't process the fact that Wonwoo got himself a sugar daddy. Oh my god." Soonyoung says, still laughing, and Wonwoo sighs.

"I'm fucking trying, okay?" Wonwoo says and Jihoon sighs.

"Seriously Wonwoo. Next you're gonna say you're moving in together and adopting a baby." Jihoon spits out and Wonwoo tense. Jihoon catches it and scowls at Wonwoo.

"No! You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jihoon says, more tired than angry at this point, and Wonwoo smiles.

"Well, we're not talking about adopting a baby yet." Wonwoo says and Soonyoung stops laughing and hits Wonwoo's arm.

"Are you fucking serious? Wonwoo!" Jihoon screams, not bothering to lower his voice anymore, and he hits Wonwoo's arm. Again.

"Okay, I need to do this okay? He's like a really rich guy living off of room service. Maybe I can make him like me by, like, making him home cooked meals and stuff like that." Wonwoo explains and both of them sigh.

"Wonwoo, you're a shitty cook."

"Doesn't matter. I'll just be a textbook house husband, part-time, and make him fall for me." 

"Are you actually doing this? All of it? Is this some kind of joke?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo feels himself deflate.

As much as he detest Jihoon's knack for being blunt, he does care about his input on stuff. And the way he speaks of Wonwoo and all his actions do kind of sting. Wonwoo groans and sighs and then takes a sip of his drink. Jihoon seems to catch onto Wonwoo's mood and the whole table falls into silence just like that. And silence doesn't work for one of them.

"Look. Obviously, we're not judging you. Not in the way you might think we are." Soonyoung offers and Jihoon scoffs.

"Speak for yourself. I'm judging the fuck out of him." Jihoon says, scowling, and Soonyoung gives him a pointed look.

"Yes. But like I said, not in the way he might think. Out of all of us, you're probably the least blinded by money. Honestly, I just think you're pretty laid back about everything. But yeah. You're just being really in love in the most stupidest way you can, I guess." Soonyoung offers and Jihoon claps his hands once and points at Soonyoung.

"Yes! Thank you! That's exactly what's happening!" Jihoon exclaims and Soonyoung places his hand on top fo Jihoon's finger and pushes it down on the table before turning to Wonwoo.

"None of us have experience in, like, dating company heirs and billionaires and the likes so-" "Again, speak for yourself." Jihoon cuts him off again and Soonyong scowls. Jihoon shrugs and pulls out his hand and starts eating. 

"So," Soonyoung continues, "go be stupid." Soonyoung says and Jihoon chokes.

"That was not where I thought this was going." Jihoon adds and Wonwoo nods.

"Same." Wonwoo says and Soonyoung sighs. 

"I mean it. I feel like this is what you didn't have when we were young." Soonyoung says and Jihoon clears his throat.

"Wonwoo was plenty stupid back then." Jihoon adds and now Soonyoung stabs a piece of cake from his plate and shoves it inside Jihoon's mouth.

"Jihoon's just bitchy because now you're the second richest in the group. Or maybe first? Is he big money? Like, does he beat Jun's family's old money kind of rich?"

"I don't know. But I don't think so."

"Whatever. The point is, Go be stupid. Do what you want, what you think you have to do to get your man. It's completey stupid, yeah but It's your life and as your best friend we're suppose to tell you when you're doing something stupid and then watch you do it. And then we'll be here if you crash and burn." Soonyoung says and Wonwoo feels like crying. Soonyoung really must be made out of fluff and laughter and joy. He smiles at Wonwoo and he feels just a little bit insane for feeling moved by his best friend telling him to seduce his sugar daddy. 

"This is the most ridiculous conversation we've had as a group and Jun's not even in it. Thank God he has a meeting." Jihoon adds and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

"Shut up." Wonwoo says and Jihoon laughs.

"Hey, sorry again I can't come with this afternoon. Lots of deadlines on my ass. Some time soon, though?" Jihoon asks and Soonyoung nods. Wonwoo smiles at the thought of their afternoon schedule while Soonyoung redirects their conversation to Wonwoo's date because he wants to find out what kind of restaurant is worth the helicopter ride to Seoul and Wonwoo can't even begin to explain it. 

Wonwoo smiles at the black key card in his hand, turning it over and staring at the detailed #2 at the upper right of it and he adjusts the grip he has on his other hand with the stuff he had prepared for dinner. Wonwoo has to thank Soonyoung for dating one of his student's dad because Mingyu is a god in cooking. In the afternoon they've spent together for the very first time, he's offered to help Wonwoo with easy recipes he can do to impress someone by making it look difficult. He's a fucking saint and Soonyoung deserves nothing less than a buff, Adonis-like DILF who teaches Visual technology and History of Architecture with a sweet five year old son who called Wonwoo handsome. 

Yeah, Wonwoo got to know him a bit, okay. He's not THAT rude. 

He had fun with them. Like, he really had a genuinely uplifting time and spending time with a five year old was definitely something Wonwoo didn't think he'd enjoy and yet he put his gym time to use by carrying Jiwon in his arms the rest of the afternoon when they left the coffee shop and went on a fun grocery adventure. Granted, Wonwoo didn't really see this happening when Soonyoung asked him if he'd like to meet his boyfriend. Especially when Soonyoung asked if he wanted to meet him and his son. Wonwoo can see how unsure Soonyoung sounded and his little burst of wisdom earlier in their lunch with Jihoon suddenly made a bit more sense. So Wonwoo nods and wraps his arms around Soonyoung's shoulder as they walk on. 

And Wonwoo's not really soft. It's kind of a running joke in their group that he balances Soonyoung out to keep them balanced and sane, but he feels himself melt when Jiwon took one look at him, round eyes seeming bigger with his glasses, and says "It's nice to meet you uncle Wonwoo." 

Yeah, it just goes downhill from there.

Mingyu was ecstatic the entire time he and Jiwon were talking and apparently, Jiwon's really shy and quiet around strangers. Well, everyone but Wonwoo, apparently. And just knowing that fills Wonwoo's chest with more of that weakening warm feeling. "You know, we used to call uncle Wonwoo as Won, too. And he used to wear glasses like yours." Soonyoung adds and Wonwoo smiles. "Nah. Mine were bigger." Wonwoo says and Jiwon smiles. 

After their introductions and a rather watered down and edited version retelling of Wonwoo's story to Mingyu since Soonyoung is a little shit and threw him under the bus just to have a topic to talk about, that's when he offered to help. And Wonwoo listened as carefully as he could while helping Jiwon color in on the back of the kiddie menu he had in front of him. And then their grocery adventure, where Wonwoo buys Mingyu a bottle of red wine that's not so stupidly expensive but still good enough for Mingyu to invite him over for dinner sometimes and Wonwoo says good night to Jiwon.

Wonwoo comes back from his thoughts when the elevator doors open with a ding and he sees a cart idle by the door. Wonwoo opens the door and drags the cart behind him with a scowl. He walks straight to the kitchen, leaving the plastic bags on the counter and the cart by the side as he takes off his coat. "I told you not to get dinner tonight." Wonwoo says out loud and he looks around outside the balcony and then goes back inside. He checks the study and the other room by the living room and he smiles when he heads for the bedroom. 

Lee Chan, as Wonwoo comes to find, is a man who excels in surprises. Lives off of the expressions Wonwoo makes when he's taken off guard and Wonwoo really does need a stronger heart if he wants this to work. But this is just ridiculous. Nothing Chan has done could even amount to this.

Chan was still in his suit, granted they're unbuttoned enough to show his chest and shoulders but still tucked that it doesn't completely fall. And his pants were untouched and creasing where Wonwoo should probably not be looking and one of his socks is off and the other is curled at the middle of his foot. Wonwoo's heart wrenches even more with King curled up in one of Chan's arms, a black cloud contrasting all the light colors on the bed. 

Wonwoo's torn between just standing there for a couple of hours or taking out his phone and adding another photo in the very secure and very hidden folder in his phone. And his laptop. And all of his Google Drive accounts. But he decides against both and slips on the bed next to Chan. Wonwoo waits and lets Chan curl himself against his chest like he always does and King gives a distasteful mew for being forgotten on the other side of the bed. Wonwoo lets him jump off the bed and run to his own luxurious corner of Chan's room. A cat tower that's probably as expensive as Wonwoo's monthly rent in their old place that's equipped with enough to keep him distracted enough to keep his claws off of Chan's bed. 

"What time is it?" Chan mumbles, eyes still closed as he slips his hand under Wonwoo's shirt, smoothing his palm on the skin on his back.

"Seven. Did you call in food?"

"I forgot to make a call to not send in food. Sorry." Chan says and who was Wonwoo to not accept the apology.

"I'm gonna make food. Sleep some more if you want." Wonwoo says, running a hand through Chan's hair and he hums and leans into it almost identical to how King moves when Wonwoo has him in his lap. 

"I'm good. Today's been annoying. More meetings with old men who smell like cigars." Chan complains and he sits up. From Wonwoo's view, the light from the ceiling is cascading around the expanse of Chan's expose neck and shoulder, making him look just a little surreal, and Wonwoo can't help but push himself up and wrap an arm around Chan's back as he leans his nose in on Chan's neck.

"Shower and then come out and watch me make food." Wonwoo offers and Chan cranes his neck, giving Wonwoo more skin to kiss.

"I can shower later."

"I don't like this smell on you." Wonwoo says, kissing Chan's jaw, and Chan leans in to the touch.

"You don't like smelling expensive perfume on me?"

"Not ones that are from other men." Wonwoo says, enjoying the goosebumps on Chan's neck as he said it. 

"I'm starting to see where King gets his possessive nature from." Chan teases and as if on cue, King hisses from his tower. Wonwoo pulls away from Chan's skin to glare at King only to find him glaring at him already. Chan's hand runs up the side of his jaw and forces him to turn to him. Chan distracts him with a tender kiss and Wonwoo has grown out of feeling embarrassed about the fact that Chan makes him weak. 

"What's in the menu?"

"Pasta. Hand made since I recall someone telling me how I'm so good with them." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. Chan pushes him off him and smiles as he crawls out of bed to the other side, heading for the shower. Chan was kind enough to not strip in front of Wonwoo because that would probably push dinner back for around an hour, and Wonwoo heads out of the kitchen. 

Pasta was Mingyu's answer earlier on and Wonwoo is honestly surprised. Yeah, he can probably cook like, regular pasta shells and all, but finding out how pasta's made fresh was surprising. Wonwoo has his phone out for instructions and he pushes his sleeves up to his elbows and cracks his neck before putting on the very unused apron from the kitchen drawer and then getting to work. 

Given Mingyu's directions, it's just flour, eggs, oil, a glass of water on his side for adjustment, and a lot of arm strength. Pour the flour on the clean counter, salt it a bit, make a well in the middle, and then crack the eggs in the middle and add a bit of oil before whisking the eggs in the middle and letting the flour mix in slowly. It was good. It was easy. Wonwoo was doing fine. But then one side of the flour well collapses and Wonwoo freaks out there's only a bit of liquid in anyways so Wonwoo ditched the whisk and washes his hands before digging in and folding the the dough in on itself. It was messy and sticky at first but the more Wonwoo kneads the dough the more it looks like an actual dough and when Chain comes out to the kitchen in just a shirt and sweatpants, Wonwoo was already wrapping it in cling wrap. Chan whines that he missed all the action but Wonwoo shrugs. 

"You can help me with this one. I hope you at least know how to slice onions." Wonwoo teases and Chan gives him his unamused face and tops it off with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'll take that as a challenge." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. 

"Actually, you do the bell peppers." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. Wonwoo watches Chan hold the bellpepper down and starts slicing it horizontally. 

"That's not how you slice bell pepper, babe." Wonwoo says and Chan frowns.

"It's sliced, isn't it?" Chan snaps back and Wonwoo rolls his eyes and situates himself behind Chan before putting his hands over his.

"You have to just cut off the top and then slice open one side and cut the middle part off by dragging the knife around." Wonwoo says as he helps Chan do as he says and Chan watches and lets him. Wonwoo takes off the seeds in the middle and lets Chan slice the bell pepper by himself but still not moving from where he's standing.

"Is this supposed to impress me?"Chan asks, and Wonwoo wraps his arms around Chan. 

"I don't know what you mean." Wonwoo says and he kisses his shoulder before moving away. 

Chan tells Wonwoo about his day, how there was someone weird lurking outside of their office when he came in, how the coffee machine in his office broke down and Chan was too stubborn to ask for help about it so he went the rest of his day without his usual caffeine intake, and how boring the boring meeting with boring old men was. By the time they're done preparing and Wonwoo's actually cooking, Chan was sitting on the counter behind Wonwoo, handing him the ingredient he asks for, and then carrying on with his story. Wonwoo really thinks that mister Kim is a bit pushy in Chan's stories but it seems like Chan's pretty capable of handling himself. 

When the sauce is done and Chan keeps dipping his spoon in to taste it, repeatedly, and Wonwoo takes the dough out of the plastic wrap and pulls out the flour again to cover the clean counter with it before dropping the dough there and cutting it in half. Wonwoo pulls out a rolling pin from one of the unused kitchen cabinets and Chan watches as Wonwoo flattens the dough. "Do it like you're making a cross. Roll it out from bottom left to upper right and vice versa to spread the dough evenly, not just front to back." Mingyu's tip replays in his and Wonwoo smiles at how well he's doing. Wonwoo has half a mind in doing lasagna because it's just huge flat rectangles of dough, but he wanted to impress Chan even more so when the dough was thin enough. Wonwoo starts slicing them into thin long strips. Well, as thin as he could. And as uniformly sized and shaped as he could. He turns to steal a glance at Chan and he finds him blinking, staring at the pathetic looking slices, and Wonwoo smiles. 

Cooking the pasta was easy enough that Wonwoo asked Chan to do it. Chan rushes to get a pot under the sink to fill it with water and Wonwoo tells him to add a bit of salt in the water. And Chan's rich enough to have those colander looking things you put food into for deep frying or for boiling pasta so it's easy to remove so Wonwoo gathers the pasta there and lets Chan do the work. Mingyu said give it a few minutes, maybe around five, but when five minutes come to pass the pasta was still a bit tough so they leave it for a couple more minutes and when it's just the right amount of chewiness, Wonwoo takes it out and rinses it with cold water to keep it from cooking even more. Chan prepared a huge dish, a wordless request to eat pressed up next to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo drops the pasta there and then lets Chan have fun with the sauce and cheese. 

Eating dinner with Chan has become another one of Wonwoo's obsessions. It's such a boring and mundane thing Wonwoo's done all his life and has doen with Chan plenty of times before, but now that dinner isn't just an afterthought nor was it just something to pass time before or after sex, Wonwoo feels like it's the next best thing to intimacy he can steal out of Chan. Sometimes it's a lazy night in the living room with Chan's T.V. playing as background noise, most times it's them eating at the dining table with actual seats and table setting, but this?n This is Wowoo's personal favorite. 

Chan has the plate in his hand, smiling at Wonwoo from where he's sitting on the counter as he chews, and Wonwoo stands in between his legs, hands on Chan's thighs as Chan holds up the fork for Wonwoo. Wonwoo's honestly impressed with himself with this one and he definitely is gonna thank Mingyu endlessly for this and maybe buy him another bottle of wine. Or offer to babysit so he and Soonyoung can have some grown up bonding time. Anything. Because nothing's ever gonna measure up to Chan repeatedly telling him how good the food was. And how much hotter it would've been if Wonwoo was cooking with just the apron and nothing else. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and tells Chan that if he wanted porn script sexual experiences, then he should've said so to begin with. He'd gladly cut a whole on their next pizza delivery and even rent a knock off uniform if that's what Chan wants. Chan laughs out loud at that, the kind that makes him fall over and curl in on Wonwoo's chest and Wonwoo thinks about how he's not even joking about doing anything as long as Chan asked for it. 

When their plate is finished and Chan has claimed Wonwoo's groped him enough, he pushes Wonwoo off and gets down to clean the dishes. Wonwoo's banned from helping since he already made the food so he wraps himself around Chan's back again and just stays there as Chan hums. 

Right as they were about to go to bed, they hear Chan's phone ringing in the study. The telephone line. Which means it's business he can't ignore. Wonwoo pushes him towards the door and smiles as Chan turns back to smile at him over his shoulder before going in. Wonwoo goes into the bedroom and finds King sitting on one of the pillows on the bed. Wonwoo sighs but crawls on the bed and lies down with his head right next to him. Wonwoo runs his palm over King's fur and King nudges his head on Wonwoo's as a form of thank you. "You think i'm being stupid, too, don't you?" Wonwoo asks and King pushes himself up and plants one paw on Wonwoo's forehead before getting up completely and walking over Wonwoo's chest to get off the bed. "Nice pep talk." Wonwoo says and he finds Chan trudging in the bedroom. 

Which is unusual.

"That was it?"

"Don't. That was the longest three minutes of my pathetic life." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs. Chan crawls onto bed and presses his face on Wonwoo's chest as he clings and wraps his limbs around Wonwoo's body. 

"That bad, huh?" Wonwoo asks and Chan groans.

"I have to represent the company in some gala or something by the end of next week. It's gonna be more old people in expensive suits, fake fur, and fake smiles." Chan grumbles and Wonwoo forgets sometimes that he's just twenty two. 

"You can't ditch?"

"Not unless I want my father to die of a heart attack. And I am still a bit unsure if i actually don't want that, to be honest." Chan jokes and Wonwoo laughs.

"It's just a party, Chan. Just walk up to a few people and charm them and talk about stocks or something and then bail." Wonwoo suggests and Chan groans again. 

"No, you don't understand. The purpose of this is to, like, show off the company by using me as the face. I'm like, being pimped out to attract rich perverts." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Well, i know a thing or two about attracting rich perverts." Wonwoo says and Chan slaps a hand on his back, hard, and Wonwoo groans.

"Bring that up again and I'll wear a chastity belt. We both know that's more punishment for you than it is for me." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"You know me so well. You're even using your ass as blackmail material for me. That's so hot." Wonwoo teases and Chan huffs. 

"Shut up. I mean it." Chan says, pushing himself off of Wonwoo's chest to glare at him. Adorable.

"God, I love it when you talk dirty." Wonwoo eggs him on and Chan smiles for a second before he rolls his eyes and huffs. 

"I liked it better when I didn't know you were this annoying. And childish."

"You need annoying and childish. You're twenty two."

"If you start that _'when i was your age'_ bullshit you're sleeping on the cat tower." Chan threatens and Wonwoo laughs.

"Seriously. Three years ago I was staying up until five in the morning to stream online games with my friends and you're staying up until five in the morning to stress about your eight o'clock meeting." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles and shrugs.

"The grass is always greener and all that." Chan says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

"What age did you even go to college?" 

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?"

"Yeah. Could've been fourteen but they said that's too young." Chan explains and Wonwoo stares.

"So let me just wrap my head around this for a moment. You're twenty two, you graduated highschool when you were fourteen and graduated college when you were eighteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Jesus, Chan. You're not biologically modified or something, right?" Wonwoo asks and Chan laughs.

"I mean. I know about my privileges and I know how that helped a lot in how I achieved all that I did. I'm not really that gifted in like, studying and stuff, but I've always liked a challenge. A goal. And the harder it is to get the more I want it. I like that I can get what I want by working hard." Chan says and Wonwoo feels his heart squeeze at that. That's probably the sweetest and the best possible way Chan would have described himself. 

"So an overachiever rich kid. That's your I.D. since highschool?" Wonwoo teases and Chan rolls his eyes. He grabs hold of the collar of Wonwoo's shirt and holds him there as he lifts a leg over Wonwoo's legs to sit on his thighs.

"You know damn well how much of an overachiever I am. When I want something, I get it. Even if i can't handle it," Chan pulls his face closer but holds him in place when Wonwoo tries to lean in completely, "I'll _force_ myself to." Chan says and Wonwoo lets Chan push him down on the bed and waits for Chan to kiss him.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Wonwoo asks against Chan's lips and Chan sighs.

"You think I can't get to work after having sex with you? I mean, you're good, but let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Chan teases and Wonwoo smiles.

"I feel like that's a challenge. Is that a challenge, mister Lee? Because I have been very considerate of you and your legs since we started." Wonwoo says and he loves how Chan reacts to his words by suppressing a groan.

"Really? Considerate of my legs? Wonwoo, I still have hickies all over my thighs. These were from two days ago." Chan complains, smiling, and Wonwoo shrugs.

"Whatever. So if i wanted you to, let's say, fuck me till i pass out? Can you go that rough?" Chan asks and Wonwoo scoffs.

"I'm afraid that's already been checked out of your bucket list, mister Lee." Wonwoo says, recalling that... eventful night. Chan blushes at the mention of the scene and Wonwoo remembers Chan's blissed out face right before he, you know, passes out.

"You know what i mean." Chan urges on. Wonwoo grins and shrugs

"Do I?"

"Wonwoo."

"Use your words. Come on. You can talk for hours for a presentation but can't speak up for what you want?" Wonwoo asks, goading Chan to give in, and he can see it working bit by bit.

"If I asked you to be rough..." Chan trails off, blushing, and Wonwoo feels like such a pervert for feeling his heart skip a beat right then.

"You know I'll do anything you asked for." Wonwoo says, reassuring Chan, and Chan nods.

"But we should probably talk about safe words and all that. So you can still beg me to stop even if you don't want me to and I'll only stop when you really want me to. I know you like putting on a show for me." Wonwoo says and the grip Chan had on his shirt changes from the demanding one earlier to the desperate hold that it is now. 

"Well?" Wonwoo asks, Chan nods again, agreeing blindly even if Wonwoo's pretty sure he doesn't even know what exactly he's agreeing to, so Wonwoo holds Chan's face by holding his jaw up and Chan locks eyes with him instantly.

"I... i like the safe word idea. It's good."

"Good."

"Can we try it out soon?"

"We're both pretty busy this week."

"I know but... as soon as we can. Please? I... I love it when you're gentle with me and all, but I like it when you leave bruises on me too."

"I don't think I've ever done that, baby."

"You did. The first time. The morning after you left I felt them when I was putting on my belt and it was weird bec it felt like you were still holding me whenever they pressed against anything. I... I liked that." Chan explains and Wonwoo hates himself so much for not bothering to check. 

"I.. I know you probably don't wanna hear this but I'm sorry about those. I didn't mean to be that rough."

"I know. But like I said. I liked them." Chan says, smiling, and Wonwoo nods. 

"Maybe this weekend?" Chan asks, pressing a hand on Wonwoo's chest and looking up at him. 

"Uh..." Weekend. What's on the weekend that Wonwoo has to cancel for this?

Oh.

_Oh shit._

"Actually. Uh. I can't this weekend. Not sunday anyways. And I don't think I can leave you for the day even if we do it on saturday." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"That's okay. Anytime."

"Actually, this sunday I have a sort of interview." Wonwoo shares and Chan blinks.

"Interview?"

"Yeah. Uh, so don't freak out. But your team contacted me." 

"My what?"

"Yeah. Okay. Calm down."

"Wonwoo!"

"I've been living here, Chan. They'll find out eventually. And they did like a week ago. And sort of kidnapped me after my shift at work." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs. Heavily.

"Long story short. Your P.R. team thinks I'm a whore. Your whore, to be specific. And uh, they offered me a spot to audition at like an agency. For modeling."

"Modeling? You?"

"Yeah. It's just for show, though, because I already got the job and uh, I'm gonna do a shoot for the brand of that watch you gave me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And then they said I'll do a few more shoots for ads and commercials, enough to give me like, a name, and then I'm free to go back to normal."

"Why?"

"Someone was caught about to like, leak photos of us back in Seoul. Your team said they're gonna let it be released next week at the same time I'm auditioning for the ad thing."

"They're gonna make it look like I'm dating an up and coming model." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. Then Chan grins and starts laughing.

"Did any of that sound funny to you because I am low key terrified that everyone will know I'm _actually_ a whore."

"Well you're gonna be my whore next friday, I guess." Chan says and Wonwoo processed that sentence for a while.

"What?" 

"I was stressing out because they said I need to prepare my date for the gala properly since he's a new model and I thought they're about to throw me someone my age along with me to feed the sharks. Turns out they mean you." Chan explains and Wonwoo sighs.

"So i'm going to that gala? To attract rich perverts?" Wonwoo says and Chan laughs and nods.

"Good thing you know a thing or two about that, huh?" Chan asks and Wonwoo sighs. 

The whole ordeal is a bit surreal to Wonwoo, really. Being thrown into this kind of "career" for no other reason than trying to cover up that he's being paid to be with Chan. Which circles back to another problem of him not even wanting that to begin with. This whole mess is a clusterfuck of all of Wonwoo's fuck ups. Snowballing downhill at such an intense speed that the only way Wonwoo can catch up to roll down and snowball down the hill as well. 

"You don't have to do any of this, you know?"

"What?"

"This is like, the easy option. I can probably scare someone with a lawsuit by leaking the photos and like, blacklist them on several media to keep them from posting it. You don't have to agree to being my celebrity boyfriend."

Wait.

"No, i'm- I'm good. This is good. The plan is set anyways and that's so much work that'd go to waste if I chicken out." Wonwoo explains. Or at least, tries to as he crambles for words to spew out. Chan smiles softly at him and Wonwoo relaxes a bit.

"Do you think i'm not fit to be a model?" Wonwoo teases and Chan laughs.

"I think it's unfair that you're overtaking a bunch of nineteen year old models by dating me to get a job. Not like you need the advantage." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles.

"This means we can, like, meet up in public, right? A proper date? Here?" Wonwoo asks, wishing he didn't sound as hopeful as he feels, and Chan nods.

"We need to time it though because I think doing it overboard may make it seem too forced." Chan says and Wonwoo's heart gets squished by a cartoon anvil dropping from the sky.

"Right. That." Wonwoo says and Chan watches him.

"What is it?"

"What?" Wonwoo asks and Chan blinks at him. Wonwoo clears his throat and pushes Chan off of him gently.

"We should, uh, sleep."

"It's like, eleven o'clock, Wonwoo." Chan says, smiling, and Wonwoo laughs nervously.

"Are you nervous?"

Is Wonwoo nervous? No, not really. He's more excited and maybe a bit anxious. He wants to take Chan out on a date. A proper one. In a public place so he can openly brag about Chan. So he can hold his hand over the table as they share a slice of cake or whatever the fuck. He just wants Chan. 

"Yeah. A bit." Wonwoo answers. Lies. And Chan's smile falters for a bit but then comes back after a deep breath. 

"Don't be. I'll talk to my team tomorrow, maybe fire someone for giving this a go without my permission and then telling you about it before me. And then I'll meet you here for dinner and we can try to train King not to go to the balcony again so you won't get anymore heart attacks. is that okay?" Chan asks and it's more than okay. It's more than Wonwoo could ever ask for but he just wants more. 

"Yeah. Yeah that's good." Wonwoo says. Again, lying. 

  
  


"Sometimes, when I'm having such a hard time, I'd check in on you so that your mess can outweigh my own and I'd feel so much better about myself." Jun says over the phone and Seungcheol laughs.

"Both of you are annoyingly useless at helping me that I'm beginning to wonder why I always come to you first." Wonwoo comments and Seungcheol takes his phone from Wonwoo's hand and holds it up to face him.

"Tell him the rest, come on." Seungcheol says, because he's not as angelic as he is in bed and is actually perfect for Jun and his dumbass. Wonwoo really wishes he could change lunch hours with someone so he doesn't have to do this. Never again.

"I'm gonna model a bit to build up a low key celebrity career so when the photos are released it wont be too obvious that I'm dating him for money."

"So they're giving you equal status to lessen gossip. I should've thought of that." Jun says and Wonwoo smiles when Seungcheol frowns and faces the phone to him.

"If you try to do some dumb shit like this I'm breaking up with you. I swear." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Juns laugh.

"What? You can definitely rock the modelling world." Jun jokes and Wonwoo rolls his eyes and takes the phone back from Seungcheol's hand.

"My point is, this could work, right?"

"Wonwoo, nothing about this, even from the beginning, seemed like it could work."

"I mean it. Maybe this fake dating thing for publicity is what I needed." Wonwoo says and Jun just smiles at him from the screen of his phone. 

"What?" Wonwoo asks, annoyed at how exposed he feels.

"You really like him, huh?" Jun asks and Wonwoo groans as he feels himself blush.

"We've established that."

"Yeah. But look at you. You once said going to your boyfriend's performance back in college was too much work. Now you're tackling a double life just to, what? Have a chance at making him fall for you?"

"I think it's sweet. I definitely support it." Seugncheol says and Wonwoo smiles at him.

"I do, too. And honestly, Won, I think there's a slight chance that he might already like you." Jun says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Right."

"I mean it. With everything you've told us? It's hard not to see it."

"I think Wonwoo sees it. He just thinks what he's seeing is just him hoping it's there." Seungcheol adds and Wonwoo sighs.

"Whatever. Point is, I'm doing this to prove that I like him." Wonwoo says and he seems to surprise all three of them with that.

"Why weren't you this romantic back in college? I think if you were like this back then i would've tried seducing you a few times." Jun says and Wonwoo laughs.

"You did, though." Wonwoo says and he looks at Seungcheol. "He cornered me in my room and gave me like, a very drunk lapdance and then he passed out. The next morning he thought we did it and kept apologizing." Wonwoo tells Seungcheol and Jun keeps screaming as the screen turns black.

"That sounds like something he'd do. First time he approached me he asked me how much the cab ride was from heaven."

"He's so greasy."

"It's cute." Suengcheol says. You know, because he's Seungcheol. 

"Stop screaming. Our lunch is almost over. Call you later." Wonwoo says and he hands the phone to Seungcheol. Seungcheol says his goodbyes as well and they end the call. They clean up their table and start walking towards their lockers.

Wonwoo's schedule hasn't been changed yet, he still pretty much works around nine hours a day and works from monday to saturday. He just can't bring himself to suck it up and tell Seungcheol about it. Partly because Seungcheol would know why he'd like to go part time. 

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. Uh, work related." Wonwoo starts and Seungcheol's eyes widened.

"You know, don't you?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo blinks.

"I told Hyungmin not to say anything!"

"About?”

"Your promotion?"

"My _what_?"

"Your promotion? Hyungmin didn't tell you?"

"So I told you about it? Just now?"

" _Fuck_." Yeah. fuck is an understatement.

  
  


Wonwoo walks inside the penthouse and heads straight for the bedroom. He sees King lying at the top of the tower and he takes one look at Wonwoo before jumping down and walking towards Wonwoo's feet, looking up. Wonwoo picks him up and smiles as he walks to the foot of the bed and sits on the floor. He leans back on the bedframe and looks out the window. "You think I have my shit together, right?" Wonwoo asks and King nudges his head on Wonwoo's hand. "Yeah. I don't think anyone thinks i have my shit together." Wonwoo says and King mewls. 

Wonwoo definitely did not see any of this happening when all this shit started and right now he just feels a bit overwhelmed. 

**"** **_I didn’t want to tell you so soon because of all the stuff you’re going through, but yeah. What will you do?”_ **

Seungcheol's an angel, really. But Wonwoo's afraid even he can't help him now. On one hand, Wonwoo feels proud of himself. He didn't think the fucking owner of the cafe was one of the customers he served a few days ago and he didn't even know why he was in such a good mood that day until apparently it was such a good mood that the owner went over the list of their staff and had wanted to appoint Wonwoo as front manager, replacing Suengcheol, as Seungcheol becomes the manager of the whole cafe.

"Hey." Chan's voice shakes him out of his thoughts and Wonwoo turns to watch him take off his coat and walk up next to him to sit on the floor as well and Wonwoo feels better already. 

I guess that answers the good mood thing.

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Just, you know. Trying not to let my head fly off from all the things I should be thinking about." Wonwoo jokes and Chan presses his back on the bed frame as well and slips a hand around Wonwoo's back to hold on to his waist. 

"Go ahead. I'll hold you down for now." Chan says and Wonwoo feels every inch of his body hurt and burns for a split second and it hurts even more when he tries to hide it from Chan. King gets up from his lap and climbs on Chan's and Chan straightens out his legs to let King lie between his thighs so Wonwoo pulls his legs over his and lets his heart break as Chan plays with King with one hand still around Wonwoo's back. 

Chan had told Wonwoo that he already called in food for dinner and Wonwoo smiles as he did. Chan then lets King off of his lap and gets up, pulling Wonwoo up as well, and asking if he'd like to join him for a shower. Wonwoo nods, smiling, and Chan strips off easily as they make their way to the bathroom and Wonwoo watches as Chan turns on the shower, feeling the water with his hand before stepping in under the spray of the shower. Wonwoo follows him in and Chan turns to pull him in for a kiss. Wonwoo's surprise stays for a second before he lets Chan do what he does best. Occupying every single thought in Wonwoo's head. 

"You're so tense." Chan says looking up at Wonwoo and Wonwoo's heart gives in at the sight.

"Just tired."

"Can I help you relax? I can ride you in the tub. I know how much you loved that." Chan offers and just the thought is enough to lift the weight off of Wonwoo's shoulder.

"Yes. Please." Wonwoo answers and Chan kisses him before leaving him alone in the shower as he prepares the bathtub. They make out under the shower until the tub is full and Chan pushes Wonwoo down on the tub and slips in and places himself on Wonwoo's lap, facing him.

"Is this okay?" Chan asks and Wonwoo wants to beg that it's more than okay. But Wonwoo knows why Chan's asking.

"Yes. I need the distraction." Wonwoo answers and Chan smiles before leaning in for a kiss. 

It was different that night. It was slow and tender and Wonwoo couldn't count how many times he felt out of breath as Chan sinks himself down completely on Wonwoo's dick and stays there for a few seconds before pushing himself up again. The drag Wonwoo feels on his dick was heavenly, Chan just fingering himself under the water right before and neither of them wanting to move to get lube and Chan assured him he didn't need any, anyways. And Wonwoo knows what he's doing. He's making deliberate noises and angling himself specifically to make Wonwoo feel good and Wonwoo got exactly what he asks for. A distraction. 

Chan rides him there until the water becomes cold and even then he doesn't want to stop. Wonwoo suggests taking things back to the bedroom but Chan wasn't having it. He picks up the pace, water spilling out of the tub as he strains his legs and Wonwoo wraps a hand around Chan's own hard dick to push him over the edge as well. And that's how Wonwoo cums, Chan's forehead pressed against his and his mouth, half an inch away from his, spills out Wonwoo's name the way he always does. And Chan cums as well. Wonwoo pressed his thumb on the slit of his cock as he did and Chan shivers and bites Wonwoo's lower lip.

_I love you._

Wonwoo wanted to say it. As fucked up as it sounds, he really wants to say it. Chan is tired, worn out from such a long time straining his legs, so Wonwoo carries him up back on th eshower as the tub drains and he warms them up with a quick shower as he fingers the cum out of Chan's ass. When they're both clean and dried up, Wonwoo presses Chan against the sink, kisses him as he lifts him up to sit on the counter, and Chan hums as Wonwoo kisses him. 

_I love you._

Wonwoo's an inch away from jumping that cliff. He's there, he's staring at the edge and thinking, weighing out how the bliss of flying this out could outweigh the pain of crashing. 

"Was I good?" Chan asks and Wonwoo wants to tell him he's nothing if not good. He stares at Chan, stares at the curve of his lips and how his eyes are shaped. 

"You're always good." Wonwoo says, he feels like he's confessing as he did. Chan glows from the praise and Wonwoo wants to keep staring. Wants to burn his eyes out from just staring. 

"I'm glad. I don't like seeing you upset." Chan says, offering his own confession, and Wonwoo's mind reel for some reason.

Back in college, in his literature class, Wonwoo remembers a greek story about Daedalus. The story about the labyrinth and the minotaur and all of his inventions. But Wonwoo distinctly remembers one detail from the end of his story. How he had made his son, Icarus, golden metal wings that he forged himself and had painstakingly attached one feather at a time using wax so they could use them to escape. And they did escape. But Icarus's high off of his first taste of freedom, high off of the feeling of flying, that he flies higher and higher, closer and closer to the sun. And Daedalus watches as the wax melted off from the sun's heat and Icarus falls to his death. 

"Hey, Chan?" Wonwoo says, fastening up his own wings and going back to the ledge of the cliff.

_I love you._

"What it is?" Chan asks, Wonwoo takes a few steps back and tries to get a running start.

_I love you_

"I just..." Wonwoo's running now, heading straight for the edge and looking at nowhere but the sun.

_I love you._

"I..." 

**_I love you._ **

"Thank you." Wonwoo says. Stopping right at the edge. Chan smiles, and pulls him in for another sweet kiss before he gets down from the sink and drags Wonwoo out of the bathroom.

Wonwoo slowly disintegrates from the inside out that week. Every sweet gesture from Chan, every little squeeze of his hand or how he wakes Wonwoo up by running his hands through his hair, all of it eats him up from the inside and he feels like he's rotting from the core. Seungcheol notices it because ethey see each other everyday, Soonyoung notices it when they meet up for lunch once because Soonyoung knows how Wonwoo works, and Jihoon notices because, well, because he's Jihoon. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Jihoon asks, Wonwoo groans from where he's sitting and Jihoon laughs. Wonwoo likes it here. Jihoon's studio is dimly lit and his couch is pretty comfortable. It's also windowless so Wonwoo feels like it's a pocket universe outside of the one he's trying to hide from. 

"How's prince charming doing?"

"Never call him that. And he's fine. He's perfect. So perfect it's making me cry." Wonwoo says and it's not really an exaggeration. Jihoon snorts at that and Wonwoo hopes he thinks he's joking.

"So why are you all mopey. It's ruining the mood in my studio and I'm like, a minute away from kicking you out." Jihoon says and Wonwoo looks up at Jihoon from where he's lying down on the couch and Jihoon is staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I dug myself way too deep into this." Wonwoo says and Jihoon smiles.

"Wonwoo, even I can tell you that."

"No like.. I think I love him." Wonwoo says and Jihoon's eyes widen a bit at that.

"Is that pathetic?"

"It's... Well, it's not surprising." Jihoon says and Wonwoo puts an arm over his face before Jihoon sees him tearing up.

"How come?"

"Wonwoo, no offense, but you don't put any effort into anything in your life. And this is the only time I'm actually seeing you fighting for something you want. It's honestly kind of endearing." Jihoon says and Wonwoo smiles. 

"I mean, yeah, it's pathetic. But it's very endearing." Jihoon adds and Wonwoo should've known better than to think Jihoon would be able to talk all sweet. 

"I don't think i can keep doing this." Wonwoo admits, and this time Jihoon pushes himself away from his desk and kicks his way toward the couch without leaving his chair.

"You decide to give up? Now? Wait, _are you crying_?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo sighs.

"I can't keep up. Just... Ji, all I know is that it hurts. Looking at him now, hurts. I can't make him like me when loving him like this is just killing me inside." Wonwoo says, spilling out, and Jihoon sits back.

" _Wow_." Jihoon says, sounding both equally surprised and impressed. Perplexed could be a better word. 

" _God_ , i don't want to cry about this." Wonwoo says, wiping at his face aggressively.

"I'm barely holding onto my sanity as it is and just thinking about this whole fake dating ordeal topping it off is making me loosen my grip." Wonwoo admits and Jihoon gets up from his chair and sits on the couch, pushing Wonwoo to the backrest as he sits next to Wonwoo's stomach and pressed himself down on Wonwoo as he leans back. 

"You really love him, huh?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo sighs.

"Is it supposed to hurt like this?"

"I think love isn't supposed to be anything. It's not set in stone that love has to be like this or like that. Love is messy and clear. It could be chaotic and serene. It's a lot of things all at the same time. What makes it love isn't all that, you know? What makes it love is that you're willing to stick it out until the end." Jihoon says, patting Wonwoo's legs, and Wonwoo smiles.

"This is the part where you tell me you're my fairy godmother and then magic all my problems away." Wonwoo says and Jihoon laughs.

"Trust me, if i had that, I would've used it to rid me of my problems."

"Yeah, how's writing for that idol coming up?"

"Terrible. I don't get why their team thought i'd be a perfect match for him. His image is, like, a typical drama fuckboy. You know those _'i'm so mean because i'm misunderstood'_ bullshit? And like, my most famous songs are _Downpour_ and _Lie Again!_ How am I gonna fit his image with..." Jihoon trails off. He sits up, stares at Wonwoo with a blank look, and then he goes to his computer and starts typing. He then stands up straight, smiles at Wonwoo and then picks up his jacket and starts turning everything off.

"Hey, let's get some lunch. My treat. come on." Jihoon says and he literally picks Wonwoo up by the collar of his shirt and drags him up until he's standing and then pushes him out of the studio.

  
  


Wonwoo's nervous.

And that's saying a lot. 

After his and Jihoon's lunch, he decided to drop by his place for no reason at all and Chan just happened to call and ask him where he was. So Wonwoo told him. He couldn't possibly know Chan would ask if he can come too. 

So here was Wonwoo, panicking, trying to figure out how to fix his place as much as he can. Not that there needs to be any more fixing, really. He's just scared that Chan's gonna take one look and ask Wonwoo where the rest of his place was. Wonwoo sighs at the thought and just as he does, he hears someone knock at his door. Wonwoo steels himself, prepares himself for anything, and opens the door. And the sight of Chan in a hoodie and skinny jeans was enough to brighten up his place. "Don't look at me like that. You told me your neighborhood’s not that safe for rich men in suits." Chan says, grinning, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes before pulling him in. 

Wonwoo locks the door and turns to Chan, to see if he is gonna ask what he dreads he will, but Chan's only looking at him. 

"Is... Is everything okay?" Chan asks, holding onto Wonwoo's arm, and Wonwoo smiles. 

"What? Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?" Wonwoo asks. He doesn't like how serious Chan looks as he looks up at him. 

"it's just... You coming back here... Are you- You're not, like, uncomfortable back in my place, are you?" Chan asks and Wonwoo laughs.

"Chan, what?"

"It's just... You're a bit... you keep spacing out these days and then you suddenly come back here so I thought-" "You thought I'd come back here and leave the hundred square meter penthouse suite with a jacuzzi?" Wonwoo asks and Chan flushes and rolls his eyes.

"Never mind, then." Wonwoo finds Chan so easy to to gawk at when he looks like this. 

"Did you think I'd just leave? Without telling you?" Wonwoo asks, pushing Chan back on the door and smiling as Chan pouts.

"I don't know." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Well, I won't. Besides, I'm not leaving King with you." Wonwoo says and Chan scowls and punches his side gently.

"And you. I will never leave you." Wonwoo says, leaning down to kiss Chan. "You mean never leave me again?" Chan asks and Wonwoo sighs.

"I already apologized about that." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"You can apologize more by carrying me to your bed and maybe indulging me by making out for an hour or so." Chan says, wrapping a hand around the back of Wonwoo's head, and just like that Wonwoo has no other choice but to do as he says. 

Wonwoo's glad he did clean up. And changed sheets. Because It'd be embarrassing if Chan saw the yellowish taint of his white sheets from how old they were. And also because seeing Chan with darker sheets is a whole new other frame of colors and shapes that Wonwoo's gonna have to obsess about. 

Chan pulls down the zipper of his hoodie, staring at Wonwoo as he does so, and sits on Wonwoo's bed with his pants unbuttoned, bare stomach framed by his open hoodie falling off of one shoulder, and he smiles up at Wonwoo as he unzips his pants. "A little help here." Chan asks and who's Wonwoo to say no to that. Wonwoo pulls off his shirt before crawling on top of Chan and kissing him as he slips his hand under his underwear. Chan moans, he was hard already, straining under Wonwoo's hand, and Wonwoo pulls away from the kiss to stare at Chan's shameless grin. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of fucking you in my bed." Wonwoo says and Chan soaks it up like he always does. "Then just shut up and get on with it." Chan tells him and Wonwoo does. 

Pulling Chan's pants off with his underwear is one of Wonwoo's newly acquired skills, practiced to perfection from how many times he has to do it, and Chan always whines when Wonwoo tugs his clothes off of his feet. Wonwoo stares at him for a bit, deciding to keep the hoodie on Chan's shoulder for no other reason than making Chan look his age, and Wonwoo takes off his pants and leaves his boxers on as he lifts Chan up on his lap. "I'm clean." Chan says, knowing Wonwoo was about to ask, and Wonwoo smiles. "Aren't you such a good boy?" Wonwoo teases and Chan's dick twitches. "Don't. Please. Want you to fuck me. Come on." Chan asks. Demands. And he has a hand on the hem of Wonwoo's boxers. "Please." Chan adds just to make Wonwoo go insane and Wonwoo leans up to kiss him. "Want me to fuck you on your back?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

Wonwoo carefully flips them over again, running his hands down Chan's thighs as he spreads him open gently, and Chan starts clawing at the sheets above his head. Wonwoo figured out Chan's soft spot for being fucked on his back like this by combining all of Chan's weak spots. Being watched and being praised. And Wonwoo does both so well when Chan's panting breathless under him, scratching at his back weakly as he gets tighter from every dirty compliment Wonwoo can think of. So fingering Chan with the lube he has with him in his wallet was enough for both of them and not even five minutes later, Wonwoo is balls deep inside a smiling and moaning Chan. 

"So big. Fucks me so good like this." Chan says and Wonwoo's thrust falters as Chan wraps his arms around his neck. "How do you feel?" Wonwoo asks, staring at every little detail on Chan's face and Chan bites his lower lips before pulling Wonwoo for a kiss. "Feels good. You always feel good." Chan whispers against Wonwoo's lips and Wonwoo has to stop or else his weak knees would just give up all in all. 

Chan laughs softly, breathy, his chest rises exaggeratedly from how hard he's breathing and Wonwoo presses his palm flat on his skin as he stares at the hoodie slipping off of his shoulder. "You're always so easy to rile up." Chan says and Wonwoo moans. 

_It's because you're everything i've ever wanted_

"Or I just really like giving you what you want." Wonwoo says instead and Chan's eyes sober up from humor as Wonwoo's words slips out of his mouth. "I love seeing you like this. I love-" _I love you_ , Wonwoo thinks, "I love making you feel good." Wonwoo says, not completely a lie but not the complete truth as well. Chan's eyes soften even more at Wonwoo and Wonwoo feels a hand on his cheek. Wonwoo reaches for it and brings Chan's wrist over his lips for a kiss. 

Wonwoo lets go of Chan's hands only to feel them pull his neck down for another kiss and Chan keeps Wonwoo down like that the entire time, letting Wonwoo kiss down his neck and shoulders as he pushes in and pulls out as slow and as deep as he could to make Chan feel twice as much. He angles his hips to find the right one that makes Chan gasp over his ears and Wonwoo angles himself perfectly when Chan reacts the way he wanted him to. Chan is gasping and moaning and Wonwoo feels intoxicated. Drunk off the slightest sounds Chan makes, and Wonwoo just about loses it when Cahn places a hand on his nape and moans. "Don't wanna cum yet. Make it last. Please." Chan pants, barely a whisper, and Wonwoo feels like cuming just from it. 

But Wonwoo takes what he can get. That's what this whole ordeal is about anyways, Wonwoo being selfish. Taking what he can, any bit of attention from Chan, the slightest touch, the quick kisses. Anything to satiate his hunger for more, his need for Chan. 

So Wonwoo pushes away slowly, taking Chan's arms off around his neck, and Chan looks a bit disoriented by it all. "Do you trust me?" Wonwoo asks and Chan moans, nodding. Wonwoo lifts both of Chan's legs and pulls out, flipping Chan on his stomach, before giving him a pillow to hold in his arms as Wonwoo pushes back in.

The position is new to them, puts Chan in such a vulnerable light, puts too much trust in Wonwoo's selfish hands. It's too intimate for what they are. Intimate enough to have Wonwoo hoping. But everything fits well, works too well for this to feel anything but right. Chan lifts his hips up, pushing back slightly on Wonwoo, as he moans on the pillow, and Wonwoo pressed his body on top of Chan, feeling his hoodie on his skin, one hand slipping under his stomach to hold him closer while the other hand slipping over Chan's own hand, intertwining their fingers as Chan grasps on the sheets under him, and Wonwoo starts thrusting shallowly, using his hold on Chan to lift him up as he grinds down. And Wonwoo can only wish that Chan feels as good as Wonwoo does. Feel as raw and open as Wonwoo does. 

Chan doesn't last much longer after that. He's shaking and whimpering under Wonwoo, a mantra of " _Please. Too much.”_ keeps repeating under his breath, and Wonwoo wants nothing more than to keep him here, in this state, for as long as he possibly can. But he gives in when Chan pleads, as pretty as he is ruined, begging for Wonwoo to touch him. So Wonwoo does. He wraps a hand around his length and pumps him gently there as Chan tries to grind back on Wonwoo's dick and onto his hand and Wonwoo couldn't help but cum when Chan cums in his hand with his ass squeezing him tight. Chan screams his name, louder than he's ever had, and for a split second, Wonwoo had a sliver of hope that Chan did feel what he felt.

And a second is more than enough for someone who's always desperately scraping for more. 

Wonwoo pulls out, gently, and lies on his side next to Chan who's still panting hard on his pillow. Wonwoo can feel himself choking on his heart jumping up his throat and he swallows it down when Chan looks up at him, teary eyed and swollen lips from biting them so hard, and he throws the pillow to the side to pull Wonwoo in for a kiss. Wonwoo indulges himself as he kisses back, letting Chan lick up his mouth excitedly and he moans when Chan pulls away with his lips in between his teeth. 

"That was the most intense orgasm I've ever felt." Chan admits, breathless, and Wonwoo feels his heart grow at how fucked out Chan looks. Cheek flushed, lips a bit glossy, eyes blown wide, his hoodie falling off of one shoulder. Wonwoo smiles to himself when Chan leans in to his hand as he tries to fix the younger's hair. "I... can we stay here for a while. Stay like this for a bit." Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. Because that's all Wonwoo can do. He can only take what he's given because if he starts taking what he wants he's afraid he'll end up wanting everything he knows he can't have. So he stays there, lying on his back as Chan's head is pillowed by his arm, hoodie now zipped up, and Wonwoo pulls the covers over their hips and lets Chan snuggle up on his side. At least Wonwoo has this. The ghost of the image of Chan sleeping in his arms in his bed. At least he can have this when everything else is gone. At least, at least, at least. 

That night, Wonwoo has come to realize three truths he can't escape.

Wonwoo's far too in love with Chan for this to end pretty in any way.

He doesn't want this to end.

And Chan looks good in his expensive sheets and even on Wonwoo's cheap ones. 

Wonwoo and Chan showered in Wonwoo's shower that could barely fit them both. Chan seems to enjoy ransacking Wonwoo's closet for clothes he still has left in there, and had claimed three sweaters and a hoodie there all for himself. 

"I need you to remember something from the day you made me feel like i reached heaven." Chan jokes but wonwoo can't even begin to tell him how he'll probably never forget this night. They then go to Chan's building the way Wonwoo does, by commuting, and Chan looks excited through it all. Chan even drags Wonwoo inside a convenience store to buy a bunch of food Wonwoo knows is just gonna end up stocked in his fridge and Chan tries to pay for it using his card. Wonwoo laughs, pulls back his hand, and saves the guys behind the counter from a heart attack by paying with cash. He thanks him, hands Chan the plastic bags of his food, and slips his hand inside to grab two of the Ice cream he got and rips them open before taking one of the plastic bags from Chan and handing him one ice cream. They walk all the way to the building and everyone greets them as Chan passes by. . Wonwoo teases China as they get on the elevator and Chan rolls his eyes before pulling Wonwoo down for a kiss. 

Chan really is good at shutting Wonwoo up. 

That night, Chan teases Wonwoo by wearing nothing but one of his sweaters to bed, and Wonwoo is absolutely defeated by smelling his own laundry detergent on Chan's skin. So he asks Chan if he can fuck him like that, with the sweater on, and Chan grins as he nods. Wonwoo feels played. betrayed. But he's more turned on by the fact that Chan played him like that. Played him by using his own tactics. Using his weak spots. But by the end of the night, Chan cums twice, Wonwoo gets to cum on Chan's face, and Chan smiles triumphantly as he sees the sweater free of any mess so he still gets to wear it to sleep. Wonwoo's never had a much better sleep than that night and he only realized it in the morning that it's the calm before the storm. 

Monday came in and Wonwoo feels like he's watching his life from the outside. The whole modeling thing was a good idea but being there, hearing the snappy comments and call outs, feeling the 'judges" eyes on him. Wonwoo know's they're extra venomous because he did technically buy his way in but he feels a little bit more at ease when one of the photographers told him he did the best in their group of five. At least Wonwoo doesn't feel that much of a cheat. 

Then lunch came, he and Seungcheol agreed on eating in the cafe instead of going out, and who else is waiting for him there but Lee Chan himself, chatting with Seungcheol with a smile, and both of them turn to stare at Wonwoo as he walks up to their table. 

And yeah. Those eight steps he took towards the table, where all of his recent sins and misconduct are sitting together, sharing lattes and red velvet cupcakes, are probably heavier than the steps he had to take in the runwalk they made him go down on for five fucking times.

Chan welcomes him with a subtle hand on top of his and Seungcheol welcomes him with a grin. That was probably the longest lunch he's ever had and Seungcheol was obviously having fun tormenting him. When his shift starts, Chan calls for his ride and Wonwoo walks him out, standing next to him by the street as they wait for his car, and Chan hands him his phone. Wonwoo asks what that was for but Wonwoo unlocks Chan's phone with the passcode and locks it immediately when he sees himself, wearing just denim pants and nothing else, in the middle of the white room and camera equipment. "I have eyes everywhere." Chan says before Wonwoo even asks, and Chan takes his phone from his hand as his car drives up in front of them and Chan pats his chest a couple of times before smiling and getting in. Wonwoo watches the car drive off and he tries his best to suppress a smile as he works all day. 

Dinner with Chan was the same. On the couch, King being an absolute devil spawn and distracting Chan from him by getting on his lap, but Wonwoo's glad for the excuse to feed Chan to keep King from pawing at their food. Chan then tells Wonwoo of his surprisingly vacant schedule tonight, void of phone calls to take and make and documents to read and sign, and Chan asks if Wonwoo wanted to drink their sunday night away. Wonwoo agrees, unsurprisingly, and Chan almost breaks Wonwoo's perception of reality by pairing a high class red wine with chips they got from the convenience store last night. A couple of glasses later, when Chan's hand is a permanent weight on his nape with his legs thrown over Wonwoo's, Wonwoo almost spills his heart out right there.

"You know, Seungcheol is such a nice man. He's attractive too." Chan offers and Wonwoo sighs.

"Yes, okay. I, like, hooked up with him after that whole thing. But it didn't mean anything. I swear." Wonwoo confesses and Chan laughs, leaving his glass on the coffee table in front of them and turning to hook both of his arms around Wonwoo's neck.

"I thought I could at least have a bit more fun messing with you." Chan teases and Wonwoo sighs.

"He also propositioned something. it was kind of bold, really, but i appreciate his straightforwardness." Chan says and Wonwoo wants to melt.

"Oh _god_." 

"Don't worry. I turned him down." Chan says, curling his legs under him and then throwing one over Wonwoo's legs to properly face Wonwoo. 

"You're not the only one who doesn't like sharing." Chan says, Wonwoo would say his words are tainted by the wine but one kiss was enough to know that Chan's way with words will always be sweeter and more intoxicating than any wine his money could possibly buy. 

Chan ended up dragging Wonwoo like that to their room, leaving the door open for King to come back any time after they're asleep, and Chan takes off his sweatpants and lets Wonwoo's sweater swallow up his boxers underneath and Wonwoo's wine-drowned thoughts had him pulling Chan on top of him, kissing him until Chan laughs at Wonwoo's eagerness. Chan satiates him by ducking and kising up his throat. Wonwoo feels warm that night, his thigh pressed up against Chan's feverishly warm skin and Wonwoo slips his hands under Chan's sweater just to hold onto as much skin as he could.

And here he was now. Monday. Cold and bleary. The eight o'clock on his phone tells him Chan's already at work and that he should be heading out for his work as well. But something in his chest is dragging him down as he gets out of bed. It's there while he showers and it's there when he dresses up. It feels lighter with King biting at his fingers as he tries to tie his shoelaces, but it just stays there, weighing him down, as he takes the commute to his work. Seungcheol notices it the minute he walked inside the cafe and Wonwoo offers him half a smile as he changes into their uniform and Wonwoo feels it weigh him down a little less when Seungcheol pats his back and gives him half a cookie while the other half is hanging off of his mouth. It starts becoming less and less of a burden as the day goes and it helped that Wonwoo's received a little surprise by Mingyu and Jiwon walking inside the cafe. Seungcheol lets him have his break then and Wonwoo tells Mignyu how well his cooking tips worked out, showing him a photo Chan took before they ate, and Wonwoo listens to Jiwon as he tells him how uncle Soonyoung's dance class went. Mingyu then officially invites Wonwoo to dinner in the weekend, "Only if you're free, of course." Mingyu offers, because he's polite and is a mass of muscles glued together by rainbow and laughter. Wonwoo tells him he'll be there and Mingyu picks Jiwon up before adding, "You're free to bring a date, too." Mingyu says and Wonwoo's heart sinks yet again. 

Then he comes home? 

Can Wonwoo say that? 

Is he allowed to? 

Wonwoo isn't sure but he'd never bring it up to Chan. Not when Wonwoo comes... Not when Wonwoo comes back to the suite with him reading something on the couch and then immediately getting up and asking if he could help Wonwoo make dinner. And they would. He couldn't bring it up when they would eat on the couch, pushing away Chan's documents and stuff, and then letting Chan curl on his side with his legs thrown over Wonwoo's lap. Then they'd work on their own stuff for a while and Wonwoo would take a shower first, which Chan would join half way through, and they'd lie in bed and make out until Chan gave in on his exhaustion and fell asleep in Wonwoo's arms. 

Wonwoo's week consisted of different variations of this. Of this cheap imitation of the life Wonwoo had only dreamed of having, and he notes the little difference on the day to keep his sanity. 

On Tuesday, it's Soonyoung's turn to surprise him, smiling at how he caught Wonwoo right as they start their lunch. He comes back to Chan with take out already on the table, and Chan doesn't join him in the showers. Wednesday was him waking up with Chan still in bed, claiming he doesn't start his day until after lunch so he'd like to get some coffee in their cafe before he has to work. So they showered together and Wonwoo's heart lifted a bit when Chan stopped him by the door and fixed the collar of his button up shirt. No surprises at work but Jihoon did send him a text saying he may or may not have plagiarized Wonwoo's breakdown and turned it into a song. And that it's to be released in a while. Dinner, as approved by Chan's 'team', was out on Chan's favorite Japanese restaurant. They made sure to eat in public, not too hidden to make it seem like a scandal, but not too open that it'd be too easy to spot. Thursday bored the hell out of Wonwoo because nothing out of the ordinary happened but Seungcheol did remind him of the promotion and Wonwoo's mind just starts tangling one thought onto another and it just wasn't fun for Wonwoo. By Friday though, Wonwoo's rib cage could barely hold his heart in when Wonwoo's shift ended and Junhui himself was waiting for him on the table by the entrance. Wonwoo hits him at the back of his head for being a dumbass, planning a surprise for no damn reason, and then he's pulling him in for a hug. Wonwoo's not gonna be an ass and take Jun away from Seungcheol on his first night here, and Jun was disgusted enough to suggest spending the night together as three, so Wonwoo asks to meet up the next day. 

Chan was only a little disappointed when Wonwoo says he's gonna be gone on a Saturday and Wonwoo kind of feels bad. And he knows he'd probably ask Jun for a raincheck if Chan had asked him to stay, but Chan just smiles and kisses Wonwoo. "I think missing you for a day would be good for when you fuck me the next day." Chan says, working his magic on Wonwoo again, and Wonwoo gives in and Chan laughs softly, gasping, as Wonwoo fucks him on his back on his couch. Wonwoo's chest clenched around his heart, thinking once again How everything he wanted could be everything he could have if he'd choose to step on his heart and just be happy with this. Happy with having all of Chan. All but his heart.

That was also the night of the gala. The most expensive and exclusive thing Wonwoo has ever attended in all of his grown up life, and it honestly wasn’t all that bad. Aside from all the backhanded compliments and infuriating homophobic undertone every connversation Wonwoo has with fifty year old men, the night was amazing. Chan looked so fucking gorgeous in his expensive as hell three piece suit and Wonwoo sure as hell made sure that he loves up to his role as Chan’s model boyfriend. He never once left Chan’s side all night and he made sure to make it known how much he despises everyone who says something to Chan that is just an obvious ploy to get him upset enough to feel uncomfortable. Wonwoo couldn’t even hold himself back a couple of times and shut down an old couple and one cougar trying to steal Chan away from him.

He seems dramatic, yeah. But if “Lady Woo” is gonna be a basic bitch then Wonwoo has a free pass to be one as well.

By the end of the night, Wonwoo and Chan walked out of the party with their head held high and if news article of them show up not even hours later with photos of them from that moment with Wonwoo looking at Chan while Chan was smiling at the cameras, then Wonwoo’s gonna just agree with Chan by accepting his compliment in “doing a good job faking the jealous boyfriend act.” 

"And yet I long for the things I have." Jun says and Wonwoo sighs. 

"It's 'And yet I wish but for the thing I have.', Jun. And don't quote Romeo and Juliet when I'm telling you about my life."

"It kind of fits though. Tragedy and romance wrapped around in a huge masterpiece."

"They both die at the end. Stupidly." Wonwoo adds and Jun gives him a coy look, saying 'that's exactly what i mean'. Wonwoo sighs.

"Just... What should I do? I'm tired. But I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." Wonwoo says and Jun smiles sympathetically at him.

"So you know you're gonna stick this out but also know you're gonna burnout someday."

"No. i know I'm not gonna burn out which is fucking terrifying. I didnt... I didn't think I'd fall for him like this. Not this fast." Chan's laugh still rings in his head, rbeathy and soft as he moans and Wonwoo tries to clear his head of anything Chan. 

"I think it just scares you how much you're willing to go for someone that isn't you." Jun adds and wonwoo sighs. That part was obvious already. 

"I mean, is that supposed to be part of being in love?"

"Being scared?"

"Being stupidly brave for them." Wonwoo adds and Jun laughs.

"I am gonna have to say yes. My father has been sending me to any country he can just to keep me from staying with Seungcheol here. I'm trying to plant an idea in his head that I hate specific countries Suengcheol likes so he'll permanently send me there. I'm hoping he makes another satellite branch in the Philippines because I want to have Seungcheol somewhere sunny." Jun adds and Wonwoo sighs at the crude version of Jun's sentiment. 

"But how do I know that I can go that far?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, for you, you can fight for Seungcheol because he's been your person since we were in college. It's disgusting for some part but you've always had him there. You know he's not going anywhere and you know he'd fight for you, too."

"And you don't?"

"I don't what?"

"You don't know if Chan's willing to fight for you?" Jun asks and Wonwoo freezes. Jun laughs softly and takes a sip of his beer.

"I think you should rethink everything Chan has done to fight for you, Wonwoo. Your situation is heavier on him than it is for you. You're thinking of yourself but he's probably thinking of every detail of his life changing. All for you." Jun explains and Wonwoo sighs. 

"Wonwoo, he's putting up with King for you. And King is the most evil being I've ever met. And I work in the corporate world." Jun says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Oh no. King is a menace to anyone but Chan. He goes soft on him and Chan keeps carrying him everywhere in our place. He's met his match" Wonwoo saysa nd Jun's smile just grows wider.

"I mean it. i have photos and videos." Wownoo says and Jun nods.

"I bet you do. I just think you're a little smitten over the fact that King has a soft spot for Chan. The same way you do." Jun says and Wonwoo sighs. Jun really is scary for knowing him too well. 

"And i think you already have an answer."

"For?"

"For the question you're not asking, Wonwoo. You called the penthouse " _our place_ ". What do you think that says?" Jun explains and Wonwoo's heart starts picking up speed. 

That night, Wonwoo had decided on admitting everything to Chan. But he had also decided not to do it without a bit of liquid courage in his system. So he drank a couple of shots, or maybe a couple of bottles of soju and when Jun had claimed he's tipsy enough to go, he drove him to Chan's place, their place, and helped him up until the entrance of the building. And he was right. Wonwoo was tipsy enough to strut his way, confidently, up to the elevator doors but he was also drunk enough to have to lean on the side of the elevator as it went up. His keycard beeps and he opens the door and he hears Chan call out to him from the bedroom. Wonwoo sheds his jacket and holds onto it as he walks to the bedroom only to find King sitting by the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Wonwoo asks. King is usually never outside the bedroom and when he is, Wonwoo and Chan had to King-proof the entire suite before they let him out so they can have the room to-

Oh.

Wonwoo holds out his foot to keep King out of the door and he slips inside the room and then shuts it behind him. He turns and he finds Chan wearing a smile, a collar, a robe, and nothing else. 

"Surprise?" Chan says, grinning wider, and Wonwoo stays frozen where he stood. He walks up to Wonwoo and reaches to grab his hand before dragging him to bed by walking backwards. He's wearing a new collar. It's more of a choker than a collar and Wonwoo takes a second to realize it's a lace choker with a little heart pendant dancing right over Chan's throat. The robe wasn't new but Wonwoo can't say he's unaffected by it. It's one of Chan's many silk robes in Chan's rather extensive collection and this one is Wonwoo's favorite for obvious reasons. Just plain black that glimmers by the edges and it always makes Chan look deliciously fair. Chan could pass for a monochromatic porn artwork if it weren't for his pretty brown eyes. "I cleared my day tomorrow. But I just thought I'd spend a bit more quality time with daddy starting tonight." Chan says, sitting back on the bed and crawling back, letting the robe fall to his side, revealing his bare thighs. Wonwoo's mind short circuits at the sight and Chan smiles as he sees it. He sits up, tugs the hem of Wonwoo's shirt, and pouts. "Can we have fun tonight? Please? I missed you." Chan asks, tugging on his shirt, and Wonwoo's cock twitches.

Wonwoo really is too weak for this.

"I'm uh... I'm drunk." Wonwoo says, panicking, and Chan tilts his head. He smiles and nods.

"Sorry. I- uh..." Wonwoo scrambles with his words and Chan reaches for his hand and squeezes.

"No, Wonwoo it's fine." Chan says, smiling at him, and Chan sits up and fixes his robe. Wonwoo has half a mind to ask him not to but he shakes the thought out of his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just. Sorry. I wanted to talk." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"Actually... I, uh... I did too." Chan says smiling, and Wonwoo laughs.

"You can't talk to me with a bit more decency than this?" Wonwoo jokes and Chan laughs.

"Just thought... I wanted to have this one last time before I scare you off, I guess." Chan says and Wonwoo blinks.

"Oh... So I guess we're on the same topic, then?" Wonwoo says and Chan smiles softly.

This is it then.

"Look. I'll- I'll just say it. Okay? I-, uh." 

Wonwoo finds himself falling. Already off the edge of the cliff and feeling the rush of the wind blowing past his ears. 

"I love you." Wonwoo says, surprising himself more than Chan and Chan looked shocked as hell. 

"I have for a while now. I... That night, when I came back, I wanted to say that I'll stay for you no matter what. That I'll stay for you and for nothing more than just for you. But then you said that you... That you wanted to end things, properly, and I just... I can't have that. I don't want that. I just... I just took what I could. And if agreeing to that, _agreeing to this_ is what I needed to do to have you in any way I could then I'll do it. That's why I did it. I just... I don't like how my life looked without you. I don't _want_ that life anymore. I want you to-'' Wonwoo was glad Chan's the best at shutting him up because if he didn't kiss him right then, he would've said a lot more unnecessary things. 

And Wonwoo thinks he can see it. Can see why Icarus would fly closer to the sun regardless of the pending demise he's gonna have to face. 

"I love you, too." Chan says and Wonwoo's whole world just collapses. 

"What?" Wonwoo asks, breathless. He has to physically tell his chest to move, to tell his lungs to squeeze, force himself to breathe. Wonwoo's sure no one can breathe flying this high in the sky.

"I... Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I heard you. The day after. When you... When you called your friends. I knew you liked me since then." Chan explains and Wonwoo blinks.

" _What?_ "

"Sorry, i... I'm sorry for not telling you. I just... The thought of you doing that for me was... new. No one ever- I've never had anyone fight for me. Not the way you did. The way you still do." Chan says and Wonwoo feels his heart burn and melt at the same time. 

"When you told me about the modeling thing, and then like, seeing you look exhausted since then, I thought... I thought that was it. I thought you finally realized I'm not worth all of it and that you were gonna end it soon. That's... I thought this could be the last time I could have you." Chan says, tearing up, and Wonwoo sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Chan closer. 

"No! I'm... I'm kind of hard and I don't want you to see." Chan protests so Wonwoo hauls him up on his lap and bundles up his robe to hide his erection. 

"I... I still wanna do it. The whole modeling thing. I don't want anyone to question this and if i have to, like, do photoshoots for a few months just so I can have this then i'll do it." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles.

"You really don't have to."

"But I'll do it. I'll do it for you." Wonwoo admits. He confessed and he wraps his arms around Chan's back and holds him tight. 

_I would rip off my own wings to fall for you._

"You have no idea what I'd do for you." Wonwoo admits, baring out his heart to Chan and it's Chan to hold, to play with, or to crush. 

" _God_ , What's happening right now?' Chan asks, tearing up, and Wonwoo laughs. Watches as Chan wears his heart on his head. Proud and up front. Everything Chan is. 

"I can't believe you were gonna use the daddy card on me to have sex before breaking up with me as your boy toy." Wonwoo says, feeling himself tearing up as well, and Chan laughs. Chan leans forward, the way he always does, with their foreheads touching and their noses brushing against each other.

"I just... I meant what I said. No one ever made me feel the things I feel with you. Sex or not." Chan says and Wonwoo hums.

"I can still hold up my end of the deal, you know? The whole taking control thing?" Wonwoo offers and Chan blushes.

"But as boyfriends?" Chan asks, shy as if he's not practically made up as someone made out of pure sin, and Wonwoo nods.

"I'd like that." Wonwoo says, leaning up to kiss Chan, and Chan hums as he kisses back. 

Wonwoo finds himself sleeping on the couch that night, Chan lying half on top of him and King resting above their heads on the backrest of the couch.

Just like any emotional confrontation he and Chan had ever had, it ends with mind numbing orgasms for both of them. "When did you start liking me for more than just the sex, then?" Chan asks, spreading himself under Wonwoo on the bed and Wonwoo wraps a hand on the lace on his neck. "Since you said you trusted me." Wonwoo says, pressing his thumb gently on Chan's throat, earning him a beautiful moan. "What about you?" Wonwoo asks, throwing back his own question, and Chan had the nerve to look embarrassed by the question as if he wasn't bare and open under Wonwoo's touch. "Since I started calling your name, i guess." Chan says, avoiding his stare, and Wonwoo's heart swells in his chest. That was... long ago. 

That was so so long ago.

"So when you asked me to stay- When you suggested-" "You're not the desperate one between us, Wonwoo. I am much more selfish than I let you believe." Chan cuts him off. That night wasn't Chan begging for anyone to distract him. That was him trying his best to keep him. "I was just-" Chan moans, legs closing and trapping Wonwoo's hand in between his soft thighs. " _I just took what i can_." Chan mimics his own words and Wonwoo surges forward to taste his confession, to drink it up from his lips and tongue, and Wonwoo has never thought he's been starved of this, of whatever this is, until he met Chan. 

So Wonwoo works Chan in the way they both love. Wonwoo figured out that he loves the sound of his own name falling softly off of Chan's lips along with his gentle whimpers more than he loves hearing Chan scream his name. ANd he really really loves the way Chan screams his name. 

After a couple of hours of hands on skin and Wonwoo's mouth mapping out the entirety of Chan, they end up in the bathtub, hot water helping soothe Chan and his lower back as he holds Wonwoo's face and kisses him tenderly. No heat and no purpose behind it other than feeling as close as he could be to Wonwoo and Wonwoo wonders if this is what it feels like to be loved. 

"Wonwoo, please sleep. I can practically hear you thinking." Chan says. Wonwoo looks down and finds him with his eyes still closed and he watches as Chan peaks open one eye to stare up at Wonwoo.

"Was thinking about how you came when I told you I love you." Wonwoo teases and Chan pinches his stomach. 

"Not in front of our baby." Chan says and King purrs as Chan reaches to pet his fur.

"He's a demon." Wonwoo claims and King proves him right by hissing and reaching Wonwoo's head with his paw. 

"He's just moody. He's really easy when you find out how to handle him. You should know." Chan says and Wonwoo scoffs.

"I'm not like that."

"I meant you should know being his owner." Chan says, smiling, and Wonwoo feels himself flush in embarrassment. 

"But I guess you are like that. In a way." Chan says, his hand reaching to hold Wonwoo's face and Wonwoo reaches for it and lifts it to kiss the inside of Chan's palm.

"You were kind or high strung the first time we met. But you got softer and softer as time passes. I liked it." Wonwoo smiles at Chan and Chan pushes himself up on his elbows to lean up and kiss Wonwoo. Wonwoo wraps his arms tighter around Chan, letting him settle closer, his face pressed up under Wonwoo's jaw as he has both of his hands holded between them. Wonwoo kind of feels like getting the blanket from the bed was unnecessary now. Chan's heat warming him up as their legs fold and press against each other and Wonwoo's hands pressed up against the skin on his lower back. He falls asleep to the thought of Chan wearing his favorite hoodie since he was in college and he thinks about how love is such a pleasant weight on his chest alongside Chan's grip on his shirt. 

  
  
  


Wonwoo's Monday goes like this. 

Wake up around six in the morning with Chan, make out, shower, and have breakfast in under an hour, and they separate ways with a kiss to go to work. Wonwoo then heads on over to the cafe, saying good morning to his staff and having a little morning meeting around the counter before people start piling up by eight. He'll work up until noon, he usually could still eat lunch with Seungcheol before leaving but today is a shoot for a commercial so he really needs to haul ass or else his manager's gonna eat him alive. Wonwoo's still not sure if Jeonghan would actually eat him alive but Wonwoo's not gonna leave it up to chance to find out. Jeonghan flirts with Seungcheol as Wonwoo gets in the car and Wonwoo scowls at Seungcheol as he blushes and tells the driver to leave Jeonghan if necessary. Jeonghan then jumps in, tells him about endorsing a soon to be released phone, and Wonwoo smiles when Jeonghan hands him the said phone for him to use. The shoot ends up taking longer than he thought, Jeonghan updating him about a certain message from Chan, and Wonwoo nods. He pulls through, finishes at eight in the evening, and Jeonghan tells him about his schedule the next morning and says goodnight when Wonwoo gets out of the car and smiles at his little "Happy monthsary!" as Jeonghan rolls down the window and Wonwoo goes inside the building. He gives Jay a little good evening as he passes him by the elevator and Wonwoo scrolls through his phone as the elevator brings him upstairs. 

He hears Chan in the study as soon as he walks in. Wonwoo should probably get used to this after a whole month of them being official so he just sighs and walks straight to the phone to call in a very specific room service request and he can't help but smile when Chan comes out of the study as soon as he hangs up. Chan drapes himself all over Wonwoo on the couch, "I need to recharge." as he says, and Wonwoo slips his hand under his shirt to rub his palms on Chan's back. They stay like that for a while, almost half an hour of them just talking, pressed against each other, before the room service rings their doorbell. Chan groans, not wanting to move, so Wonwoo drops him on the couch and walks up to the door to bring the cart in. 

Wonwoo didn't request for much. Just a plain cake he requested the day before and a huge plate of just pancakes. Chan is apparently obsessed with them. So Wonwoo smiles as he shows them to Chan, laughing as Chan laughs, and they spend the night eating cake and pancakes with a bottle of wine shared between them. Wonwoo doesn't really have to watch what he eats that much as long as he keeps his work out regularly and it's honestly a bit rewarding. Working out to keep his body fit for a purpose. It seems shallow, yeah, but it's also a plus when Chan would ask to be fucked on his back just so he can see Wonwoo's muscle flex on top of him. 

They sleep at around one in the morning, pressed up against each other once again, and Wonwoo sleeps easily as he feels the weight of Chan's head on his arm. 

And his week is basically just a variation of the same day. Some days he shoots in the mornings, only coming to the cafe in the afternoon with a few faceless cameras tailing them that Jeonghan reassures him are fine, and he stays there until six and reminds the night shift to lock up properly. Seungcheol has taken it upon himself to school Wonwoo in everything he has to do and Wonwoo appreciates it. Really. He does. But he can't help but feel the overbearing older brother thing again. 

Jihoon surprisingly comes to visit him often at work, ordering something and pulling out his laptop to tinker with something while he waits for Wonwoo to sit with him, and when he does Jihoon would drop everything and ask him how's it like living the double life. It's been a month but Jihoon just couldn't let it go. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, asks Jihoon if he's heard to hear him rant so he can plagiarize it for another hit song, and Jihoon would at least have the decency to look embarrassed. _Don’t Wanna Cry_ turns out to be a favorite of the general public, the angst balancing the emotion of the song and the image of the artist Jihoon wrote it for, and Wonwoo's only a little embarrassed when Chan finds out that the song is about Wonwoo breaking down in Jihoon's studio. All in all, it was good. Jihoon has been getting more and more recognition for his works and Wonwoo knows he's enjoying it with the way he's glowing. Well that and how he's working with an idol he's very close with. 

"So, how's your prince charming?" Wonwoo asks one slow Thursday morning in the cafe and Jihoon flushes as he scowls.

"I will destroy this cafe's reputation if you call him that again."

"Funny how you know I was talking about him." Wonwoo says and Jihoon shits his laptop and rolls his eyes.

"Vernon is an amazing soloist. He's easy to work with and it's nice to actually have someone who knows what he's doing." Jihoon says and Wonwoo snorts. 

"Dude. I'm talking about music. Jesus Wonwoo." 

"What? He obviously has a crush on you. He was giving me a death glare when I ruined your romantic session in the recording booth." Wonwoo teases and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you. Hansol's a nice kid and he's an amazing artist. He's not petty like you." 

"Hansol?"

"it's... That's his real name. Shut your face up or i'm seriously gonna punch your teeth in." Jihoon threatens and Wonwoo laughs. 

Soonyoung also frequents his cafe but most of the time he's there with Jiwon to wait for Mingyu. He would sit with them a while, ask how dance class went, and then he'd give Jiwon a slice of cake that he would then share with Soonyoung. Wonwoo can see how much Soonyoung adores him and Wonwoo kind of likes seeing him like this. If anyone deserves happiness like this, it's definitely Soonyoung. 

"Hey. Mingyu is thinking of asking you and Chan over again this weekend. He loves how much fun Jiwon had with you two." Soonyong says as Wonwoo stands up to go back to work and he smiles and laughs. 

"Tell him we'll be there. And he's not gonna stop Chan from buying Jiwon toys, by the way."

"Please at least try to stop him?"

"Dude. If I find out how to say no to Chan, you'll be the first to know." Wonwoo says, humorless, and Soonyoung laughs. 

But the most he sees these days is probably Jun. 

And he's completely insufferable.

"What's up best friend. Best friend's trust fund." Jun greets them and Wonwoo shuts the door on his face. Chan laughs at it, of course, and then he opens up the door to welcome Jun to their place. Jun's family's company, as it turns out, is in business with Chan's family's company. You can imagine the rage in social media when gossip sites post photos of Wonwoo with both and already starts up a narrative. And then when photos of him with 'well-known music producer Lee Jihoon, more known as Woozi', you can imagine the headache it caused Wonwoo. 

Jun and Chan clicked instantly, being in the same spot on different family portraits, and Wonwoo feels a lot more at ease when he sees Chan jokingly punching Jun's arm when they're both talking on the dining table. 

Wonwoo likes it. Loves it, really. Loves how Chan fits in his life as easily as he fits in his arms. Loves the way Chan and Soonyoung seem to have the same sense of humor and he even loves the bit of tension straining between him and Jihoon whenever Chan drops by the cafe the same time Jihoon does. Wonwoo definitely loves how Chan could open up to Jun with stuff only the two of them could probably relate about. Or maybe Wonwoo just really loves all the little assurances that this is real. All that he has is real. That Chan and this penthouse isn’t just a pipedream.

And then something wedges in the middle of it all. A little bump Wonwoo had forgotten in the middle of it all. 

Wonwoo hears the door slam from where he's seated in the study, King was sitting on the desk, peeking at the books he's reading here and then as Wonwoo runs his palm from his head down to his tail. King jumps when they hear it and Wonwoo's definitely startled. He holds King in his arm as they head out and he sees Chan's figure going inside their bedroom and slamming yet another door. Wonwoo leaves King in the study, checking to see if his little sleeping bag in the corner was there to keep him comfortable, and Wonwoo closes the door. As paranoid as it sounds, Wonwoo's still not comfortable leaving King walking around the huge place. Who knows if he can open the balcony sliding door. 

Wonwoo slips in their room quietly, following the trail of clothes thrown around the floor leading up to the bathroom, and Wonwoo hears the faint sound of the shower. 

"Hey." Wonwoo says, testing the waters, and Chan grunts in response.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Chan says. Short and sharp at the edges. 

"So you're not fine." Wonwoo says, walking up to the shower, and Chan sighs.

"I said I'm fine." Chan snaps. Wonwoo sighs and waits until Chan bothers to look back at him.

'I'll be outside. Talk to me after you shower, okay?" Wonwoo says, holding Chan's gaze, and he smiles. Chan's scowl softens a bit and he turns around before nodding. 

Wonwoo waits him out. Chan's more like a stray cat when he's like this. Hissing at everything and would claw himself out, thrashing, as he tried to run away from Wonwoo's held out hand. But if you wait him out, he'll come to you willingly. Like how he is when he comes out of the bathroom. Hair still a bit damp, bathrobe barely tied close, and Wonwoo sees his hand holding his collar tightly in his arm. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Wonwoo asks, holding his hand out to Chan and he stands in between his legs, in front of the bed. Chan hands him his collar and gently sits himself on Wonwoo's lap. 

"Later. Please. I need..." Chan trails off. Wonwoo tilts his head up, kissing him softly, and slipping the collar around his neck and locking it shut. Chan lets out a soft gasp, the way he always does, and his grip on Wonwoo's shirt tightens.

"What do you need, baby?" Wonwoo asks, slipping his hand under Chan's robe and caressing his thighs. Chan leans up, kissing Wonwoo, and he unravels his robe and directs Wonwoo's hand by placing it on his bare waist. 

"Rough. Please. Make me feel good." Chan pleads, dragging Wonwoo's hand up to his chest and Wonwoo smiles as Chan places Wonwoo's hand over the collar. 

"Wanna feel used. Please. _Want daddy to use me_." Chan says, already sounding desperate, and Wonwoo hopes he can reel himself in enough to not break Chan completely by the end of the night. 

Wonwoo knows how to guide Chan through this, knows that no matter what he asks, he always wants Wonwoo to start slow, gently, and lets it build up as slowly and painfully as Wonwoo can. The last time Chan had asked for it, Wonwoo was a bit hesitant when Chan's eyes started swelling with tears. But after a very thorough conversation, Chan admitted that he needed it. Loved it. Feeling pushed beyond his limits and feeling almost abused. Feeling owned and wanted. Feeling helpless. So Wonwoo promised to try his best. And this is him trying his best. 

Wonwoo drops Chan on the bed, letting him groan as he bounces slightly on the bed, and takes off his shirt before crawling over Chan and kissing his neck before biting down on the soft skin. Chan moans, hands wrapping around Wonwoo's shoulders, trying to break free, so Wonwoo stays for a few seconds more before letting up. Chan's hand immediately goes up to the teeth marks that dug deep on his skin and Wonwoo smiles down at him. "You wanted to feel owned, didn't you?" Wonwoo asks, leaning down to kiss him, and Chan gasps in their kiss as Wonwoo pressed his knee right under Chan's crotch, in between his legs. Chan ruts against his leg and Wonwoo smiles as he holds his hips down firmly and lets Chan whine as he squirms under his hands.

It usually starts with Wonwoo kissing as much of Chan's skin as he can. From his face down to his neck, his chest, and he particularly love how Chan whines when Wonwoo kisses around his belly button. Then Wonwoo would move down, lifting Chan's legs over his shoulder as he marks up the insides of his thighs until Chan's shaking. Until he's painfully hard and leaking so much that it pools on the skin under his toned stomach. Until Chan's beginning with nothing but Wonwoo's name falling off of his lips. 

"How many times do you think you can cum for me tonight?" Wonwoo asks, kissing the base of Chan's dick and looking up only to smile at Chan.

"I don't care. Please, just-" "Answer me or you're not gonna cum tonight." Wonwoo interrupts him, leaving the space between his thighs and leaning over Chan's face.

"Tell me."

"I don't... A lot. Wanna cum a lot. Please. Wanna cum so much that it would hurt." Chan pleads, gripping Wonwoo's shoulder, and Wonwoo lets himself be pulled into a kiss. Wonwoo reaches his hand to slip between Chan's legs, trailing a finger in between his ass cheeks, and pressing his fingers teasingly over his rim only for it to push in easily. Chan moans into the kiss and Wonwoo pulls back. 

"Did you prep yourself?" Wonwoo asks, staring at Chan, and he turns his face to the side and nods. 

"Next time," Wonwoo leans down to kiss his jaw, "leave that to me, okay? Daddy loves seeing your face while opening you up." Wonwoo adds and Chan shivers when Wonwoo pushes two fingers in easily. 

Wonwoo takes his time fingering Chan. Watching him squirm and moan and gasp beneath him and it was all the more fun to watch as he pins down both of Chan's hands above his head. Chan is more responsive when Wonwoo flips him over and kisses the skin on the back of his neck down to his spine, smiling at the goosebumps blooming on Chan's skin, and Wonwoo lets go a bit when he holds Chan's ass in his hands and parts them a bit before leaning down to lick up his rim. Chan lets out a cut off scream, choking on his own spit as Wonwoo laps at his hole and pushes his tongue as much as he could. "I'm- I'm close." Chan says. Which is a pity. Wonwoo had wanted to play with him some more. 

"Already?"

"I'm sorry." Chan apologizes. Wonwoo flips him on his back gently, running a hand up his thighs to his waist, and Wonwoo kisses him. 

"Don't be. You're doing so well." Wonwoo says, ducking his head under Chan's jaw and kissing the skin next to the collar, and Chan moans. 

"I'm gonna suck you off, okay baby?" Wonwoo asks, not that he'd need to, really. But Wonwoo likes making Chan answer as much as he can. 

"Please. Just wanna cum." Chan pleads and Wonwoo nods. 

Wonwoo leans down again, lifting Chan's left leg over his right shoulder, and he licks up his dick before taking him in his mouth. Chan's hands flew to his hair and then immediately let go. Wonwoo almost feels a bit proud at how obedient Chan has become. "Can I? Please." Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. Chan's hands go up to Wonwoo's hair again, gripping hard, and it didn't take much to have Chan cumming in his mouth. Wonwoo pressed in two fingers and deliberately pressed them right where he needed them as he sucked on the head of Chan's dick and Chan cums with a scream.

Chan immediately shakes, pulling Wonwoo's mouth off of his dick and dragging him up for a kiss. Wonwoo lets him, lets Chan taste himself on his tongue, and Wonwoo thinks it's about time to let him relieve himself as well. Wonwoo pulls down his sweatpants and kicks them off without letting up on the kiss. Chan's too eager, desperate, as he tries to keep Wonwoo closer, keep Wonwoo on him in a very literal sense of the word. 

Wonwoo can't deny loving every single second he spends being rough on Chan. As much as he loves seeing Chan blissed out, gasping softly with his eyes closed, Seeing Chan tear up with his hands cuffed is just as heavenly. Wonwoo also notices how much tighter Chan gets the harder he grips on his waist. Chan whimpers, begs Wonwoo to go faster, harder. Begs for more. Wonwoo leans down, thrusting deeper inside and staying pressed there, and holds onto the chain between Chan's cuffs and brings it over Chan's head. Chan arches his back, moaning and squirming beneath him, and Wonwoo smiles as he presses his mouth on Chan's shoulder. 

_Especially when I see them after._ Chan's voice rings in his head and Wonwoo bares his teeth and bit down on Chan's sweat slicked skin. Wonwoo has long since accepted that he's pretty much a pervert for anything that has to do with Lee Chan, that feeling himself gets more turned on when Chan tries to pull his hands free doesn't faze them both that much anymore. " _Hurts_." Chan gasps out, still shaking, and Wonwoo smiles before kissing. "Just how you like it." Wonwoo whispers and Chan's flushed cheeks get brighter. "No need to get embarrassed by it, baby. We both know you're as filthy as they come." Wonwoo says, still smiling, and Chan moans. Wonwoo can feel him grind down on Wonwoo, trying to get any kind of friction, so Wonwoo uses his other hand to hold him down by the waist. "Well? Aren't you? Didn't you wanna be called daddy's slut? Didn’t you want to be used like a toy?" Wonwoo asks, having to exert a bit more effort into holding Chan's hands down as he squirms. 

Wonwoo lets up on his hold on Chan's cuffs and Chan instantly hooks them around Wonwoo's neck to pull him in for a messy kiss. " _Please. More._ " Chan whimpers in between kisses and Wonwoo kisses his words and swallows them down like a promise. 

Unclasping Chan's cuff together was easy and it was enough to surprise Chan for Wonwoo to pull out and flip him over. He kisses the back of his neck as he gently takes Chan's arms and links the cuffs again. Wonwoo lifts up Chan's hips, aligns himself without warning, and pushes in. Chan lets out a soft cry, squirming to find a comfortable position for himself, and Wonwoo messes with him by spreading his legs farther apart, lifting him up by the waist and fucking in harder, pushign Chan's upper body onto the sheets. It didn't take much more for Chan to cum after that. Being manhandled, helpd up and fucked like a toy, not having his limbs to help him gain some hold on his ground. Chan cums like that, on his own, and leaves a mess on the sheets as he spasms around Wonwoo. Wonwoo also knew better than to stop then. He chases his own orgasm this time, using Chan the way he begged to be used, and he cums inside Chan just to top it all off. Chan moans at the feeling, and Wonwoo's mind goes back to the time Chan confessed how much he likes feeling it. So Wonwoo fucks himself slowly, riding out his orgasm, and he pulls out and pants as he hovers chan. 

"You still good, baby?" Wonwoo asks, leaning down to press a kiss on Chan's shoulder, and he nods. Wonwoo smiles and fucks back into Chan, making them both groan. And Wonwoo gives him what he needs. Wonwoo unlatches the cuffs and lets Chan's hands fall to the sheets. Chan ends up cumming three times, one more time on his hands and knees, Wonwoo tugging on the collar from behind and seeing Chan fall apart because of it, and the third one was nothing but a pathetic spurt of cum on his navel as he spasms under Wonwoo's hold. Wonwoo didn't stop. Not even after Chan's third orgasm. But when Wonwoo cums for the third time inside Chan, lying on his back with one leg hitched up over Wonwoo's shoulder, spreading him open, Chan reaches for Wonwoo's face and tugs gently on his ear.

And that's that.

"Won... Wonwoo." Chan calls out to him, telling him he's had enough, and Wonwoo gently pulls out and brings Chan's leg down slowly, holding him by the waist, and lying down next to him to let him cling onto him. "You were so good, baby." Wonwoo whispers, Chan hums, still panting as he pressed his face on Wonwoo's chest, and Wonwoo wraps a hand around his back and lets Chan use his other hand as a pillow for his head. Wonwoo waits for him like that, lets him get back to his head on his own, and Chan eventually does. 

Chan lifts his head, looks down at Wonwoo, and kisses him softly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Wonwoo asks and Chan gives him a tight smile, "Tomorrow." Chan answers and Wonwoo nods. He pulls Chan up against him, kissing his jaw down to his neck, and he lets him sit on his stomach as they kiss for a while. Wonwoo leaves him for a while on the bed, wiping him clean as much as he can with the sheets, and turns on the faucet to fill the tub. He helps him stand under the shower before moving to the bathtub and he sits behind Chan to hold him up. Wonwoo wraps his arms around him, staying there, just quietly pressed up against each other, and when the water is on the edge of being cold, Wonwoo helps Chan up and dries him up. Wonwoo reaches to take the collar off of Chan but Chan's hand stops Wonwoo's, asking him to leave it for a while more. "You were so good tonight. You did the ear thing earlier, too." Wonwoo says and Chan flushes. Wonwoo's research about all this has led them to a few sets of rules and conditions and a bunch of ways to communicate with each other. Like Chan's non-verbal way of telling Wonwoo that he's at his limit was a tug on Wonwoo's ear. Wonwoo tells him about receiving a reward later on for doing so well, kisses Chan's still flushed cheeks, and asks him to wait for a while on the bed while Wonwoo makes their dinner. 

The first thing Wonwoo does as he got out of their room is free King from the study and he watches as he struts out and goes to their room. Wonwoo smiles when he hears Chan call for him, and Wonwoo sets out to work. He looks through the fridge for anything easy to cook and finds at least six packs of ready made tonkatsu, something Chan probably bought yesterday, and decided on just frying those, cooking rice, and maybe adding ramen. He kind of finds it ridiculous, in a way, that Wonwoo's dinner didn't change much even when he moved in with Chan. Yeah the expensive restaurants Chan has brought him to are one hell of an experience, but it's nice having this once in a while. He starts off with the rice, knowing he can leave that to cook by itself while he focuses on the other two, and by the time Wonwoo has fried two tonkatsu steaks, Chan comes walking in the kitchen with King in his arms.

"I told you to wait for me there." Wonwoo says, frowning, and Chan smiles at him and sits on the empty counter before letting King jump down. Wonwoo lets the water for the ramen boil and walks up to Chan's open arms and situates himself between his legs. "So. Can I assume you have a free day tomorrow?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. "Free week, actually." Chan says and Wonwoo tenses. Chan barely gets a day off every week. "I told you. I'll tell you tomorrow." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo leaves Chan for a bit, putting the noodles and the seasoning packet in the water and leaving it to cook as he sets up their bowls. He carries Chan to the couch, laughing softly as Wonwoo drops him on the cushions, and he kisses him once before pulling away. Wonwoo cuts open a store bought kimchi packet and sets it up next to the ramen and both of them eat silently next to each other, Chan leaning onto Wonwoo half of the time, and sharing a laugh when Wonwoo tries to feed him only for it to fall on top of Chan's bathrobe. 

Their night ended much later than that. It stretched on for hours. It didn't end after they left the dishes for tomorrow, and it didn't end when Chan leads him back to the bedroom and slips off his bathrobe as soon as they get to their bed. And it actually felt like the night just started once again when Chan asks Wonwoo to take him apart once again as his reward, but this time he asks to be taken gently. So Wonwoo did. Wonwoo's grown to love giving Chan whatever he asks for so that the line between what he wants and what Chan wants blurs indistinctly. Wonwoo holds Chan flushed against him as he pleasures him with his fingers, listens to what Chan asks, and he doesn't stop when Chan spasms around his fingers. Wonwoo gives in when Chan begs him to fuck him one last time, he knows Chan's limit is four times and this is once again skirting around Wonwoo's better judgement. Giving in to what Chan wants rather than what he needs. So Wonwoo gives in to his own demons and fucks Chan on his back. Chan is sensitive, too sensitive that it keeps Wonwoo on edge as he thrust into him gently. So sensitive that his own orgasm surprises him, spilling on his stomach, Wonwoo pulls out, not wanting to overstimulate him even further, and cums on Chan's thighs. 

Wonwoo's glad they didn't ruin the sheets at all, seeing as he just changed them after dinner, and a quick hot shower was enough to clean them both up. And only then did their night end, Wonwoo and Chan sitting on the bed, leaning back on the headrest as Chan runs a finger on the collar still around his throat. "I wanna keep it on. I think waking up with it still on would help." Chan admits and Wonwoo lets him, agrees with a kiss on Chan's shoulder. Wonwoo silently wishes that his urgent request for a week off of work would be approved by both Seungcheol and Jeonghan by the morning but all he can do that night was hold onto Chan as he sleeps and hold on to hope that things would go right for them one more time. Because lately, everything has been going well with Chan and he hopes the series of fortunate events won't end any time soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was heavily inspired by songs from Halsey, Little Mix, and Ariana Grande... But you knew that already.

**Author's Note:**

> Did that seem short to you? (If it did then fuck off that was 20k words for one chapter lmao jk) Did you want more of this universe? Good. Now beg for it.
> 
> So, obviously it's not a surprise since you can probably see it when you read the last chapter so, yeah. "Dear Lover," is now officially a series! Wooohoooooistillhavesomanyunfinishedseriesbutfuckmehahahahaseriouslytheressomany !!!
> 
> If you read the WHOLE thing, not skipping the plot only to read the smut, like i do some(most)times, then you'll see what it's gonna be about. I set up the whole series using this last chapter so that's why it took so long and why it ended up having 20k words lmaoooo But yeah. 
> 
> If you've been reading this since i posted chapter one, or if you're waiting for me to finish before reading, or you're reading this when it's already done, then i hope you stick around for the whole series <3 This fic literally took a life of it's own and it felt more like it's using me to write itself tbh and idk maybe that's the hidden sub in me but writing this is honestly the best. I hope you had as much fun reading this as much as i did writing it! 
> 
> So yeah. Follow me @punk_assnerd in twitter and uh, my commissions are open <3 unless you're a sugar daddy then just hmu i guess dakfjabfbfda


End file.
